Life is a play
by TsukinoYue
Summary: Oh High School. Naruto is cheerful. Sasuke is gloomy. Sakura is annoying. This, everbody knows, but are they only this?But what forced them to act differently? Only reading to know. Yaoi, SasuNaruSasu, Oc, fluffy and cliché. Maybe it's more than it looks.
1. Uzumaki Naruto

**This is my second fanfiction. My first High School Romance, so feel free to give your opinion.**

**SasuNaruSasu**

**Mrated for later chapters**

**I have no idea where it'll lead to, I'm just going with flow.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Uzumaki Naruto<strong>

It was a beautiful day: blue sky, bright sun, birds chirping.

I walked happily through Konoha's street, people were waving at me, smiling and doing whatever they had to.

A group of girls came at my direction: "Naruto-sama!"

"How are you doing, Naruto-sama?"

"Ne, Naruto-sama, will you come and play with us?"

I grinned: "Sorry girls, the great Uzumaki Naruto can't. You know I'd love to go and play with you" I winked at them making them blush "But I have lots of things to do"

They looked disappointed

"But you will come and play later, ne?" one of the girls said

I grabbed her hand and kissed it "Of course"

The other girls squealed and giggled, whispering to each other's ears.

I left the group and kept walking down the street, hands in my pockets, silently singing for myself, definitely walking like a boss.

"Naruto!"

I looked behind me but found nothing, odd. Nah, it must be my imagination.

"Naruto!"

I stopped and tried to find the person who was calling me, the voice was familiar but I didn't know whose it was.

"Naruto!"

The voice was pissed. Who was it?

"Naruto, you brat"

Shit, I know whose voice it's and it means I gotta run.

I ran without realizing where I was going. I stopped panting praying I had run enough to foil my chaser. I looked around me, I was on green lowland with butterflies, I had no idea where I was, but at least I had foiled the chaser.

Or so had I thought.

"Naruto!"

Damn

And to improve my situation, a big earthquake started. No I will die! I can't die! I'm too young and sexy to die!

But it happened, a huge disruption opened below my feet and I fell.

"Aaaaaaaahh!"  
>"Naruto! Wake up already!"<p>

With a thump I hit the hard floor, slowly opening my eyes, panting 'Oh, that was a dream'. (1)

I scratched my head; I had an aching bump because of the fall. I looked at the culprit trying to find some kind of guilty for dropping me out of the bed, nothing, just an amused and satisfied smirk.

I was going to complain, but a glare kept me quiet.

"Breakfast is ready. Get ready fast if you want a ride to school"

Tch, what time was it?

The clock on my wall had to be wrong! It was 6 am! C'mon! Who wakes up so early? I never woke up before 7! Okay, I was always late, but…

Why am I arguing with myself?

I stood up and started getting ready: heading to the bathroom! With all done I went to the kitchen, at least I didn't have to prepare breakfast, and that was pretty rare.

I walked into there and stupidly stopped. I blinked several times to make sure I wasn't blinking, even as a dream I didn't think it was possible.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I pointed at the person calmly drinking coffee.

"I live here, kid" it was said with a superior aura like I was a dumb 2 years old.

I frowned and sat to eat my breakfast, mm. I prepared my bread with jelly and my sacred milk and when I was going to bite – "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

The bread thief smiled licking his fingers off jelly "Too slow, kid"

I pouted, but accepted my loss quickly preparing other bread, this time making sure the thief wouldn't get it again, which he tried, which made a mess, but he failed to steal my food. Mwahahaha, victory is mine!

I glared when he changed tactics and tried to steal my milk, but, of course, the glare had no effect "No! Get your paws off my milk!" and I drank all the milk in one gulp, what made me choke and cough desperately.

The devil thief took pity of me and rubbed my back, slapping it harder than he was supposed to. At least it helped me; I stopped coughing and gave him a look "You're a demon, you know it?"

He smiled evilly "Yeah, whatever. Now help me clean before the real demon comes and finds the mess you made"

I gulped and started cleaning mumbling to myself "But it was you who started it"

We fortunately cleaned in time to the other demon appears, yeah the one who had unkindly dropped me out my bed before the sun had arisen.

"Hey guys, are you ready?"

I headed to my bedroom "Just gotta get my stuff and brush my teeth"

She nodded "You have 5 minutes"

Who takes more than that to do just that?

I gave a final look at the mirror, oh yeah, I look awesome.

"Come on, princess! We'll leave you behind like this! How can you tarry so long?"

I ignored the comment and left with the two demons.

When I opened the car's door I was harshly shoved to the side "Backseat, kid".

I made a face of panic "Don't tell me she is driving!"

The female demon glared at me "You can go by foot if you so liked it, brat"

I softly laughed – to mock her car's skills was fun, it always worked – and entered the car, clicking the seatbelt and putting my hands together like I was praying for my life.

Talking about my life, I'm Uzumaki Naruto at your disposal. I'm 17 and at my senior year at Konoha High School. Blond short messy hair, blue eyes, sexy tanned body, blinding smile, everything a girl could wish for. Fine **I** wished girls wanted something with me aside being their personal slave; I'm more like the school's loser, big mouthed with obnoxious and loud personality, at least it's what people say. Some girls even said that if not for my personality I would be rather popular I sure was good looking. But I'd never change myself to be something as stupid as a popular kid, and I know I deserve someone to like me for myself like I believed everybody else deserved the same.

I sigh, how I wish it was true.

Right now I'm being driven to school by these two demons, or better, my two demons.

My big brother, Uzumaki Kurama, 25, red spiky long hair – long enough to reach his waist – he keeps in a ponytail, light blue eyes, and a smile as evil as his personality. He loves to bug me more than anything in this world. Kura-niisan is known for his amazing fighting skills, he's strong – I know that for sure since I'm most likely always the victim of his fists when he so said 'taught' me how to fight – and he used to be a delinquent until he found this job at Bijuu Co.

And my big sister, Uzumaki Kyuubi, 22, orange straight long hair – her hair is long too what makes me think I'm the one who cuts the hair in this family – she usually ties two ponytails on top of her head, one on each side, dark blue eyes that can kill when she glares you, and a strong personality. She also loves to bug the poor me more than anything in the world. Kyuu-neesan is known for her brains – what makes her think she has the right to mock my grades and say I'm stupider than a fish – and looks, she's indeed pretty. She studies Law at Akatsuki University, the best in the whole world.

My parents, you ask.

Well, I never met them. They died the day I was born when I was literally hours old, on the day of birthday happened a huge earthquake, which destroyed most part of the city, but I don't know much about it. My siblings were just kids when it happened, so they don't like to talk about it.

I tried to find out on my own but people refused to talk about it, they considered it a taboo subject.

And again, every time I ask Kyuu-neesan or Kura-niisan they say I'm too young or I wouldn't understand and in the end they say they'd tell when I'm old enough. Problem is I'm never old enough and I don't want to understand, I want answers!

I don't even know how they look like, I can only guess based on mine and my sibling's looks, there are no pictures and nobody never said their names to me. It's really unfair and frustrating.

I sighed and looked through the glass to know where I was. Damn it, I could see the school already.

"Ne, why is Nee-san driving today?"

Kura-niisan didn't bother to look at me – since we were in the car, it wasn't a comfortable thing to do – yet he bothered, strange

"Kyuubi has a date today"

Oh, I should have noticed, she was wearing make-up and tight clothes. It wasn't her first date, far from it, as I said before, she was pretty but…

"So, who's the victim this time?" Kurama and I shared an evil smile.

Though it didn't last much since she didn't hesitate to get her hand out the wheel and hit my head giving us her murderous glare.

"It's not your business, brat"

She sighed "We're here"

I jumped out of the car and lowered my head to the opened window's level. "So it means I'm gonna have to walk home today"

"If you don't mind waiting till 5 I can come pick you up"

I thought for a moment "Mm I call you"

She nodded and so I tuned on my heels, almost ready to face the Hell's gate, but a pull on my cloak made me look back.

"What?" I blinked confused

"Aren't you forgetting anything, kid" my redhead brother said.

I thought for a moment. I had my clothes on, sure of it, my backpack, my cellphone and my IPod. "No, I'm not"

He sighed "Tch, you really are careless, kid. Here, you forgot your necklace"

My eyes widened in shock, how could I forget it? "Where was it?"

"Bathroom… it was the last time I was kind enough to get it for you. You know Baa-chan would be upset if you lose it"

I felt guilty "Sorry Nii-san, thank you"

My eyes didn't miss the repressed soft smile. He pinched my nose like he always did "Go kid, you'll be late… again"

I rubbed my nose and huffed for an instant… then I smiled standing up and throwing my backpack on my shoulder.

"Bye Nii-san. Bye Nee-san, try to not scare the poor guy too much huh"

I laughed as she showed me a finger and started the car "You better behave brat… bye"

I entered the depressing building called school like every day, the only difference: I wasn't late as usual. I carried my body through the familiar corridors until my classroom. Breathing out I put on my usual grin and entered the place one more day of my life, what was this feeling?

Why was my heart beating fast?

It was not the first time it happened, my heart worked as my sixth sense, when it fastened for no apparent reason meant something was going to happen.

Was it good or bad?

I could only wonder

* * *

><p><strong>(1) About the dream, it's possible. Actually it wasn't my imagination, it really happened. My little sister asked me to wake her up once, when I went to her bedroom and tried to call her, it made no effect. I started shaking her and call her name louder. When she finally woke up, she told me she had this dream in which she was walking through the street and there was someone calling her, but she couldn't see who it was. Then an earthquake happened and she was desperate and someone calling her! And she woke up. I changed a bit, but that's the real story behind it.<strong>

**So, how was it?**

**Review, I feel happy!**


	2. Uchiha Sasuke

**Chapter 2 – Uchiha Sasuke**

It was raining, perfect. Few people on streets, neither hot nor cold, the only noises came from the rain drops and the increased traffic. I smirked walking down the almost deserted streets.

No fan girls in sight, just me and my umbrella silently walking through Konoha's streets.

I looked up the sky. It was all gray, just the way I liked.

"Sasuke"

No, please, tell me it's not a stalker fan girl.

"Sasuke"

Wait, the call came from above me, from the sky. Was it some heavenly experience?

Mwahahaha, finally!

Finally someone up there saw I deserved to be a divine figure above my idiotic brother.

The clouds cleared up bringing the blinding light.

Shit, it was too bright.

Too bright.

I forced my eyes to open.

I arched an eyebrow. What was this wall doing here? Wait, this was my wall.

I turned myself to the other side of bed.

Ah! My eyes! Who opened the curtains?

I blinked few times adjusting my eyes to the light.

I sat up in my bed still sleepy.

Shadow?

I looked up… and growled

"What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Waking you up, you're late"

I grabbed my phone on the nightstand. It was already 6am!

"Shit"

"Watch your mouth"

I glared "Mind your business, Itachi"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest "You are my business otouto", he smirked amused "Were you sleeping with your plush dinosaur?"

That's why I hated when he entered my room; he always, always, found a reason to irritate me.

I threw the said dinosaur at him with full force "Why don't you buy a cat and take care of his 7 lives instead of mine!"

He headed to the corridor out of my bedroom taking MY dinosaur in his arms. He stopped midway and turned his head at me so I could see his sadistic smile "I already have one… Sasu-neko"

I gritted my teeth in anger "Get the fuck off"

He chuckled and leaned at my doorframe "Oh by the way, you were talking in your sleep"

I arched an eyebrow. Talking? Talking what? The last part of my dream came in mind.

Shit. I couldn't have said that out loud, could I?

Itachi smirked "Now get ready God Sasuke, your idiotic brother is waiting in the kitchen"

I buried my head in the pillow

Ah! I wanted to die!

I carried my heavy body to the bathroom. I so needed a shower to wake up.

I took longer than I usually take, but the shower was so good.

Finally I managed to get all my things ready, what didn't take long since I had all organized, what usually takes long time is to make my hair the way I like it. Straight in the front and spiky in the back.

I smirked at my reflex at the mirror. Good.

I looked at the clock on my way to the kitchen.

Shit, I was already late! What happened to time? When did it pass so fast?

Where was my useless big brother?

He was calmly waiting me in the kitchen.

I grabbed an apple and a glass of juice from the refrigerator, not bothering to sit to eat. I was late.

I had no time to wash the one glass I has used, so I just put it inside the sink for later, I didn't use to do that but also, I was used to being later as well. What was happening to me?

I saw that my brother still had MY dinosaur in his arms. I quickly saved my precious childhood friend from his evil arms and went back to my bedroom to get my stuff and brush my teeth.

Back to the main hall, the door was open and I could hear the car's honk from the street.

Inside the car, I could relax a bit; at least I was on my way to school. Itachi looked oddly happy.

"Why do you still have that thing, otouto?"

With 'that thing' he referred to my dinosaur, it angered me. But knowing it wasn't my lucky day I decided against getting angry and just answer honestly, I wasn't a kid anymore.

I sighed, it wasn't easy to answer that, Itachi never questioned about it before, but "Because it's the only and last gift from mother and father that was still intact"

"…"

The usual pleasant silence wasn't there. Instead an awkward atmosphere was pressing us in that small space.

I tried to stop thinking about it and think about other things of my life.

My life.

Uchiha Sasuke, 17, senior at Konoha High School. Black hair with equal black eyes, pale skin and slim yet strong body. People described me as quiet, mysterious, handsome and a true genius. Not that I disagreed, but sometimes they expected too much of me, I was still only human. But not that people cared to try to know your real self, looks counted more than anything in life, what leads to girls. Since I was young, girls always followed me; they declared their love for me even if they had never talked to me once. In the beginning I liked the attention, but then you grow up and find it stupid, they never fell for me, not for the real me, they fell for the Sasuke in their imagination. They never knew me, and never tried to. Because of that I rejected all girls who had 'fallen in love with me', I never gave them reasons and never cared if they cried, it wasn't my fault. The problem was when rejecting all girls made my fan club increases and created weird rumors like I was already engaged or that I had an older girlfriend. I had none, I was just trying to peacefully live my quiet life the way I wanted it.

Frustration. I don't usually talk all that much, well not aloud. But inside my head I talk all the time. Fine that sometimes I didn't listen to people, so I created the perfect answer 'Hn'. It could be used for anything.

Enough talking about me

As you may know, the one driving me to school is my big brother, Uchiha Itachi, 22. We look alike a lot, dark eyes, black hair, but his was long and he kept in a loose ponytail. He has the evilest smirk and a death glare. He passed most of his free time irritating me; it's like his mission in life. He studies Law at Akatsuki University and that's nothing he can't do. He taught me self-defense and had a thing for martial arts. Ita-niisan used to be my role model and hero when I was a kid but it suddenly changed when I was 8and it worsened when I was 12.

But it has to do with my parents. Oh yeah, my parents.

My parents died when I was 8 in a huge fire that took the whole district we lived with all the Uchiha relatives. I wasn't home when it happened, I had gone to a camping with school and was excited to tell them all about that. Unfortunately, when I arrived home, there wasn't much left, Itachi had survived, he was below my parents' burnt bodies. The firemen said it was the only reason Itachi had survived. The other thing that had survived was my plush dinosaur, it was found in my mother's arms, and for years I could feel her scent in it. It helped me sleep at nights when nightmares were too real and scary.

Nobody could explain the cause of the fire; it was an accident they had said.

After this accident, Itachi was never the same, he became distant and cold, and for years it felt like he despised me, always acting and saying I was not good enough. And one day when I was 12, he decided to tell me what had really happened on the fire's day.

Only thinking about that made me shiver and I hate talking about it as much as I hate talking about my parents' death.

Nowadays, me and my brother are… fine, I guess. We're not like we used to be when our parents were still alive, but we're getting along better than the time from my 8 to my 15. It took me three years to forgive him about what he had told me.

Getting free from all my thoughts, I saw we were arriving the school and decided to break the silence; it couldn't get any worse in so short time.

"Nii-san…"

He looked surprised, but his face was back to his earlier happy face. "Yes Sasuke?"

"What happened? You're unusual happy and talkative since morning"

"Yeah, but you're not ignoring me like you usually do"

"I just prefer not to face the consequences of ignoring you"

He smirked, satisfied with my answer.

"It's not something it happened; it's something it will happen"

I was clearly curious "And what is it that can make the usual emotionless Itachi happy?"

"I, little brother, have a date"

I arched an eyebrow "You mean a meeting"

He chuckled "No, I mean a date, a real date"

My eyes widened a bit, my mouth slightly opened and I was sure I looked an idiot. "Wow, you can actually talk to people? Like friendly talking to people?"

He rolled his eyes like saying 'And is there something I cannot do?'

I became uncharacteristically excited. That was the first time I heard my brother had a date. "Who is it? Where did you meet? Where are you going to your date?"

He chuckled again, totally amused by my reaction. "You know it's my date, not yours."

I frowned

He smiled "I won't say who it is, it's from my university and I have no idea where I'm going to our date, it wasn't me who chose"

I wanted to know more. There were millions of questions in my mind.

Ita-niisan poked my forehead like he always did to get my attention.

"You have to go, you have literally 20 seconds to enter classroom if you don't want to be late"

Oh shit, the school!

"What time will you pick me up today?"

"Around five"

I jumped out of the car as fast as I could.

"Bye Nii-san. You better tell me everything later!"

I ran into school's building as fast as I could, I didn't want to be late.

I had 20 seconds according to Itachi. I looked at my cellphone.

Damn him, he will pay! It was 20 seconds to the second bell.

I was never, never, in my entire life, never this late for anything, especially school.

I stopped in front of the classroom's door and felt a shiver in my spine. It meant something would happen.

Good or bad?

I could only wonder.

I put on my usual stoic face and knocked the door before slowly opening it.

Hatake Kakashi, the history teacher, was there.

I wanted to die! I was later than this guy! I should die! Kakashi-sensei was always the last to enter classroom, it was an unvoiced law! And I had just broken it.

I could hear the whispers and feel all the looks on me. Of course my face was expressionless, even if inside I was freaking out.

Kakashi called me and told me to write my name on the blackboard on the second blank. He said it was extremely important that I wrote it on the second blank.

I gave him my characteristic "Hn" and pretend I didn't care at all.

Kakashi-sensei started "So, like Sasuke is already here. I think he can be the first to write his name on the blackboard".

He smiled at me "Please Sasuke"

I was shaking inside. Outside, I was as cool as I was known for.

And then, I did the thing that changed everything.

I wrote my name.

If only I had woken up earlier that day.

Too late.

* * *

><p><strong>It was a bit too much OOC, but it's my main idea. What you really are and what you show people.<strong>

**I can't help but think that both Naruto and Sasuke are too much Uke in the story. So, tell me, who do you guys think will top? **

**SasuNaru X NaruSasu - the battle begins!  
>(sorry for some mistakes - I had no time to check it, maybe later)<strong>

**Review :D**


	3. Naruto's first book

Chapter 3 – Naruto's first book

When the door opened revealing no other than Uchiha Sasuke, I knew, for sure, it was the world's end.

This guy was a lot of things: boring, arrogant, heartless, petty, moody, and a completely bastard; but he was never, never, never one to be late.

The day was weird enough to our history teacher, Kakashi-sensei, come in time. C'mon! **I **came early today! And now Sasuke came late! It was a signal. A really bad one.

Sasuke was the first to write the name on the blackboard. It wasn't fair; he came late and was the first? Tch, he doesn't even like this stuff.

Oh yeah, let me explain.

Konoha High School has this tradition: every year the senior students had to perform a play. I was particularly fond of the idea. Anyway, the school invited two or three former students to perform with us, something about how the school formed amazing people, the interaction between the former students that told their experiences after school and all that shit.

This year's play was 'Romeo and Juliet'. One might think I hated this crappy kind of romance.

Well, actually I loved the play and knew all lines by heart. It sure was my favorite story for more reasons than tragic love.

Reading was never easy for me because I have a high degree of dyslexia, which made me a late learner. But it doesn't mean I don't like reading, it only takes me much more effort and time than a normal person does.

But 'Romeo and Juliet' was different.

Let's have a flashback:

I was 10 years old, the dead last of the class, again. Nobody knew I was dyslexic, not even I, so people just assumed I was stupid. That time, nobody cared to ask why I went so badly at school. Of course, I was the orphan kid whose only relatives were two delinquent teenagers.

Until we were asked to read Romeo and Juliet, not the original version, but you know that edition for kids. Anyway, I was reading the book in my favorite restaurant – Ichiraku's ramen –, at least trying to read. The book was upside down – not that I knew nor did it make any difference for me – but nobody advised me, they all assumed I was doing something stupid for attention – not that I had never done that.

Well, nobody advised but him.

The man sat beside me. I knew him from school, the literature teacher, Iruka-sensei.

"Naruto, why are you reading the book upside down?"

I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about, Iruka-sensei?"

He frowned in thought. He then grabbed some papers in his notecase and wrote something in it.

"Naruto, could you read it for me, please?"

I nodded confused and started 'reading'. When I finished, he looked troubled. What had I done wrong this time?

"Iruka-sensei, I don't know what's wrong but I swear it was not my fault this time"

He looked surprised, sighed and shook his head negatively.

"Of course it's not your fault… Naruto, I can't say it certainly, but I'm almost sure you have dyslexia. I think you should go to a psychologist"

My eyes widened "What? Am I gonna die? Am I dying already? Please, tell me Iruka-sensei, what's happening to me?"

He chuckled "You won't die from it, Naruto. Dyslexia is a learning disability that can hinder a person's ability to read, write, spell, and sometimes speak…"

In the end, Iruka-sensei insisted to pay for my food and walk me home; he said he wanted to talk to at least one of my siblings.

Kura-niisan was working until late like always, but Kyuu-neesan was at home.

The talk was brief; she nodded agreeing to take me to a psychologist as soon as possible. When sensei left, she looked at me and sighed. I expected that, for once in life, she wouldn't make fun of me, that she would understand and take it as seriously as it sounded, but…

"You really just cause trouble, don't you, brat? Geez, now I'll have to take you to a psychologist just because you're dumb and don't know how to read"

It wasn't the first time she called me dumb or stupid or something like that, but this time was different.

It was the last straw.

I couldn't contain the tears running down my cheeks. Everything became blurry and I ran to my bedroom. I cried for God knows how long in my bed.

I didn't hear when Kyuubi entered my room and sat in the end of my bed.

I jumped when her voice found my ears. I looked at her, she was reading for me.

"What are you doing?"

"I think I'm reading" Like I didn't know that.

"Tch, you know what I meant. Why? I'm dumb right? So why lose your time?"

"Just shut up and listen, brat. The story is good, so pay attention" she half glared.

I rolled my eyes "Fine"

The book was thin and not hard to understand. It didn't take long for Kyuu-neesan to finish.

I was sobbing "So…they died? You said… it was… good… but they… they died"

"Oh come on, kit, it's just a story"

"But… but it's so sad"

Kyuu-neesan patted my head "It's sad, but they died for the ones they loved, isn't it a good thing?"

I slowly stopped crying "I guess… Nee-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think people do it in real life? Do they die for the ones they love?"

Her eyes darkened a bit; she looked thoughtful like she was remembering something bittersweet.

She grabbed my chin, so I would look her in the eyes, and pecked on my nose's tip. I blinked totally surprised to the kind gesture.

She smiled bittersweetly "I think people can do anything for the ones they love".

She stood up "Can you understand, Naru-chan, why Romeo and Juliet preferred death instead of a life without each other?"

I grinned "Yeah, because they died, it meant they really loved each other. It's sad but beautiful… what I don't understand is: is it possible to love someone you barely knew that much?"

She slightly chuckles, that bittersweet memory eyes were back "Yes, it is"

I still had one more question "Nee-chan, why are you so kind to me now?"

She walked to the door and tuned the lights off "Because they died, Naru-chan" and I could complete the sentence on my own, I had said something like that not much before. 'Because they died, it meant they really loved each other'. 'Because they died, Naru-chan, it means I really love you'.

And for years I believed she was talking about Romeo and Juliet

"Now sleep. Good night Naru-chan"

My eyes were heavy and my chest was comfortably warm "Good night Nee-chan"

The last thing I saw was Kyuubi closing the door slowly.

"Thank you" I murmured

The next day, Kyuubi asked me if I wanted to read the original version.

"I have to read it for school, so we can read it together, brat"

I enthusiastically nodded "Yes"

And every night we read an act. 'Ask me if you don't know a word…' she said '… I don't want to lose my time reading for you if you don't understand'.

In the final scene, I cried so hard, so hard that I thought my eyes would jump out of my skull. I didn't cry only because of the tragic ending, but mainly because it was the last night Kyuu-neesan would read with me, the last night we would talk about useless things and the last night she would peck on my nose and say good night.

Like the first time she read for me, she patted my head until I stopped crying.

When she stood up to leave, I grabbed her shirt and hugged her tightly burying my face on her belly.

She didn't complain when I wetted her shirt in tears nor did she say anything about the sudden affectionate gesture. She just remained there, softly patting my head.

Sometime along that scene I fell asleep. My chest was warm but tight and my body was tired of so much tears. I fell asleep and had a dreamless night.

We better end this flashback here. To think about that makes my heart warmer and brings tears to the corner of my eyes, making them glint.

I miss that time.

Back to present. I think I had strong reasons to love the play so much. Not only was it beautiful but it had showed me two heroes of my life; Iruka-sensei, the first adult to pay attention to me, and Kyuubi-neesan, my dear sister.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Yes?"

"I've been calling you for a time, come, it's your turn."

I stood up and went to the blackboard, there was only one blank left, why did Kakashi bothered to call if I was the last? Damn lazy teacher to not write my name.

The roles would be picked by lucky. They were written above the blanks, but hidden, so there wouldn't be any argue over the roles and it was kind of fair, let the lucky decides who was who. The female characters were written on the right and the male characters on the left, among the characters there were all staff production's duties of course, so everyone would participate, even indirectly.

I wanted to play Mercutio, Romeo wasn't bad, but Mercutio was cooler. One of the most extraordinary characters in all of Shakespeare's plays. Loyal to his friends and morals, Mercutio overflows with imagination, wit, and, at times, a strange, biting satire and brooding fervor, definitely my favorite character. Please, let me play him.

I closed my eyes 'Mother, father, I never asked anything from you guys, but please, if you could make something for your little son, please, let me play Mercutio. Thanks' and slowly wrote my name on the last blank. With the lucky I had, I would be probably left out of the play.

Kakashi wouldn't reveal the roles until the end of class. ¬¬'

And of course, the time had to go by ridiculously slow. I knew it would be the longest day of my life and it had barely started, I was feeling it had been years I woke up, it was only 2 hours!

The end of the class came eventually.

"Okay guys, no homework today. Just read the play and try think about how it will affect all of your grades. Like you all know, the play counts half of all your grades, so put some effort and don't complain about your roles"

Before Kakashi could reveal the said roles, the door opened. A green flash flied to the center of the classroom.

"Waaaaaaaaaaait!"

You could see the 'WTH face' in everyone.

"Gai, what are you do-"

"Kakashi, my eternal rival! I couldn't help but listen to what you were saying… and you did it WRONG!"

"Gai, I don-"

"NO! I will show you how to do!"

Gai-sensei grabbed his microphone – Where does he hide that thing? – made his unique poses, and by unique I mean weird, and started shouting.

"GUYS, THE SENIOR YEAR IS THE BESTEST YEAR OF YOUR LIVES! DON'T LISTEN TO KAKASHI, DON'T CARE ABOUT THE GRADES! THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS IS YOU HAVE FUN AND USE ALL YOUR YOUTHFUL POWER IN THIS PLAY! AH YOUTHFUL!"

And just like he appeared, he disappeared, leaving the WTH faces behind.

Kakashi-sensei coughed getting our attention.

"Ahn, after this interesting speech of Gai, I think it's time to reveal your roles"

The previous excitement came back. Everyone was curious, not only to know what role they'd be playing, but mainly to know who'd play Romeo and Juliet. I was curious as well.

When Kakashi-sensei finally revealed the roles…

Everybody gasped.

I grinned. Oh that sure would be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, I'm not confident about the story (though I'm having fun writing). I hope you like and share your opinion with me :D<br>The sasunaru x narusasu battle is still on!**

**Reviews S2**


	4. Friends

Chapter 4 - Friends

I grinned. Oh that sure would be fun.

I closed my eyes and put my hands together.

'Thank you Mother. Thank you Father. Thank you so so much'

Yes, I'd play Mercutio, but that wasn't the only reason I was grinning.

The cast fit perfectly well in my opinion; I'd have fun watching my friends acting. Let me tell one by one of my friends and their roles in the play. Hm, who would I tell first?

Ah I know it.

Let's start with my great friend Inuzuka Kiba. I know Kiba since kindergarten, like most of my friends, but the dog breath was somehow special. We were known like the two troublemakers of school; we couldn't be together for more than a second without planning a prank on someone or break something in our little adventures. Kiba had as much energy as me; you can imagine how a disaster it is having two hyperactive children in the same closed room. Haha, we went through a lot together. Kiba wanted to be a vet just like his sister, who by the way was a great friend of my sister, Hana studied in Akatsuki University and was as evil as Kyuubi with the dog breath. The funny thing is that Kiba would play Benvolio, a friend of Mercutio. I looked forward to that.

Kiba was great friends with Hinata, well as his friend, I knew he had feelings for her, what was pretty easy to know why. Hyuuga Hinata was the prettiest and nicest girl I have ever met, she was also pretty hot, but the last time I said this to Kiba, he got mad and punched me; that was when I found out about his feelings for the girl. Anyway, Hinata is sweet; she was one of the few girls that didn't treat me bad. We don't talk a lot because she's extremely shy and sometimes faints when she talks a lot. Aside that, whenever I need, I know I can count on her, she's brave and kind. She's the kind of friend you can only wish the best of the best, she surely deserves. Hinata would play Lady Montague, I think it would be nice to her; she didn't have much lines and was a nice role. I'm sure she would look incredible dressed like a noble lady.

I think the only reason Hinata doesn't have all boys at school on her feet is due to her cousin, Hyuuga Neji. Neji was already in University, he studied audio visual or something like that, but he was one of the guest students, he was our friend because of Hinata. He was scary and totally overprotective towards the girl, there are rumors he would break in two anyone who came closer to her with bad intentions. He was a nice guy, quiet, but a nice guy. The only thing that was somehow disturbed was his eyes, they were the same as Hinata's, but for a reason I was scared of her when she looked at me, but when Neji did I trembled, I'm sure he could see through my soul and read my thoughts with that eyes, it was scary. Neji would play Paris, it totally fits him, Neji had that presumptuous aura and he sure had acting skills as he had played the main character last year.

The other guest student was a girl named Tenten. I don't know much about her, she's kind of boring. I know she studies PE at University and is quite good but I know nothing more of her. She would play Lady Capulet, so I guess it would be just fine. My opinion about Tenten is just like my opinion about Lady Capulet, they're just fine.

The last guest student was an odd boy, Rock Lee. The boy was like a second Gai-sensei, the same enthusiasm, weirdness and youthful speech. Lee was a hard worker; he did everything with effort and dedication, which was something I admired on him. He also studied PE at University and I've heard he's the first of the class. He's a nice guy with odd tastes, the role as 'the chorus' would be awesome in his, let me say, youthful voice. The play would definitely look funnier with his enthusiasm.

Lee was the only one who could stand Gaara's glares. Sabaku no Gaara came from Suna with his siblings when he was around 12. He was a quiet boy with sleeping problems, which made him moody all the time. He used to fight everyone that came close to him, even his brother and sister; he had a hard childhood, pretty much like mine. We were alike in a way, but Gaara preferred to close himself to the world instead of screaming his existence like I had done. Fortunately he's not like this, now everybody respects him like a prince, he's rich and all, what made him being kidnapped once, but that's not the reason he's like a prince, Gaara is kind in his own way and a true friend, I believe that counts more than money. Well, I think his story is longer and much more complex for tell in few words. Anyway, he would play Prince Escalus; it fit like a glove huh.

Gaara was calm most of the times, even when he glared. But if there was someone who could make him loses his cool, that was Sai. Sai wasn't bad person, well not now. When he first came in our last Middle School year, everybody hated him. He was rude and had an I'm-too-good-to-be-here aura, but the worst thing were his fake smiles. Sai could say the rudest and nastiest thing with a fake smile playing on his lips. Of course, that time, nobody knew anything about him and added to his behavior, it was easy to hate him. Actually he had a harsh childhood, his parents died when he was a baby and he was taken to an orphanage. He didn't stay there too much, soon was he adopted by a weird guy named Danzou. Sai was raised to be considered perfect, anything he wanted his foster father would give him, yet he couldn't get out of his own house. Everything he learnt was based on the innumerous books he read along his life. Because all of it, Sai was extremely pale and had neither social skills nor emotions. But things changed, with our help, he slowly increased his social skills and is quite nice now, except when he attempts a joke. Anyway, he'd play Tybalt, the bad guy; it'd be funny to see him in a play, I'm looking forward to that. I'll totally have fun sword fighting him.

Sai seemed to find only one girl attractive, and that girl was Yamanaka Ino, maybe he had a thing for blondes. Sure Ino was hot, but she was too much of a friend for me to think about it, she used to be a bit mean to me when we were kids, but when I went to a psychologist to confirm my dyslexia, that happened to be his father. After that she was kinder to me, I guess he talked to her and explained the situation, Ino surprised me showing to be a mature girl instead of the futile spoiled kid I thought she were. She helped me sometimes with school and when I needed an advice. Ino had the attitude most of the girls just claimed to have; she sure could walk around in tight and short clothes without looking a slut. She was a bit manipulative, like she could enter your mind and controls your body to do as she liked, and a bit obsessed with diet, not in an unhealthy way, she wasn't anorexic, but she was one of the best friends I had. She would play the Nurse, and it's so great, because the nurse is also one of my favorite characters, she sure would do it greatly, the nurse was all modern and realistic, much like Ino.

Ino had two best friends she was always with. One was Akimichi Chouji, the… err… overweight guy, definitely not fat, as he says, big-boned. The other was Nara Shikamaru, the lazy genius boy, because thinking was, as he'd say, way too troublesome. You just couldn't talk about one without talking about the other; they had a really strong friendship I almost envied, and they always stood up for each other when needed. Chouji was the kindest guy I knew, he hated fights just as much as he loved food, but he was ready to stand up for a friend if necessary, playing Friar Lawrence was surely for him. I mean, try thinking about it, imagine Chouji as a friar. See what I mean? It's perfect, it suits him so much it's hilarious. Well, Shikamaru was the laziest guy I ever met; he loved to watch the clouds above anything. The thing is he's a genius, a real genius, when he tries and puts some effort the craziest and smartest ideas comes out of that head of his. Well, even being that smart, it didn't stop him from doing some shit in life, but that's another story. Shikamaru would play Capulet, I wasn't much worried about him, I was sure Asuma-sensei would convince him to do his best and everything would turn out just fine.

Hm, I have a feeling I'm forgetting someone before the main characters. Who was it?

I had just talked about Capulet… oh Montague! Of course! Who would play him?

Ah it was that bug guy, what was his name again? I always forgot, Shi-something… oh yeah Shino. Aburane Shino, odd guy, he was a bit oversensitive when people didn't recognized him, not people's fault since he covered almost his whole face in clothes and wore those sunglasses all the time, even inside buildings and at nighttime. Well, like I had said he would play Montague, and I have to say I was curious to know how it would turn out, I didn't know what to expect. Shino had a bug collection, he knew everything about those little things and I was still in doubt if that was just weird or cool. Anyway, the good thing was that Shino was a big friend of Hinata and the only guy that didn't make her blush or faint, so acting together would probably make her less nervous.

And finally, the main characters:

There's no drama to it, more like I want to talk about them. You should probably know it already.

Juliet would be played by Haruno Sakura, the girl I used to have a crush on. The girl was pretty; she had an unusual beauty with her natural pink hair and deep green eyes. Sakura was really annoying when we were younger, but now she was nice, I guess everyone goes through that boring, irritating phase, ones more than the others. She was strong and temperamental, always hitting my head for trying to do what she said was wrong, and had a weak for every boy she found attractive. Sakura was a great friend to me, I knew I could count on her and had a feeling she understood me better than I thought or wanted her to. The problem was when she fell for a boy, then she would be spontaneous and stupid, not the girl's fault, who doesn't get stupid when in love? But that was one of the reasons Sakura was perfect to play Juliet, not only her looks and personality, but her strong feelings and that she would never give up a love when she felt it was real. Yeah, Sakura was that kind of girl, she was strong and fine by herself, but when she fell, she would do anything for the guy. Sometimes it worried me, who knew what kind of guy she'd really fall for? What if he was a jerk and hurt her? Well, if that happened, I'd make sure he'd pay for that.

And the last but not least, the reason of my great amusement:

Romeo, the teme. Fine, so Sasuke got the main role; that would be the funniest thing I'd ever see in my entire life. The usual cold bastard Uchiha would be acting all lovely and romantic like 'Oh Juliet' hahahahahahahaha that would be hilarious. I can't wait to see that.

Sasuke, unlike of Sai, had social skills, he just didn't use it. He acted all superior and arrogant and thought showing feelings was an unforgiving weakness. I guess he was just afraid of getting hurt, again. Like most of my friends, he also had a harsh childhood. He lost his parents at young age and was forced to live with his evil brother. Ok, maybe Itachi wasn't that evil, he just had a distorted way of thinking what was the best for Sasuke, those were Kyuubi's words, for me, he was just evil.

Back to Sasuke, Romeo was known to be handsome, intelligent, and sensitive, though impulsive, immature and extremely idealistic. Maybe they were much alike; the difference was Sasuke would never admit to be like this. I only knew it because I know him since always. Sasuke and I used to be friends when we were small kids, then we changed to rivals when we were about 8 or 9, then back to friends when we were 11/12, and now we were more like strangers to each other. It was kind of sad; I missed the bastard, even as a rival.

Sometimes I wonder what made us change like that. We used to be so close, trusted only each other for so long, shared moments I'm ashamed only of remembering and now, we barely spoke. Sometimes we would argue, but it wasn't as intense as it was before. *sigh*

I never knew what really happened, I just knew that when we were around 12, he suddenly became strange and distance. We went into a fight and in the end he left soon after that. I left as well and only came back 2 years later. Sasuke came back a year after me, in our first year of High School, but since then, we were not more the same. He preferred to act as if nothing had ever happened and I went along with him, it was easier. I feel a coward thinking about it, I can't help but blame it on me we were not friends anymore, if I had tried harder, or if I had at least tried…

Anyway, I knew him enough to know he hated this kind of thing. The only part he would probably hate less would be killing Tybalt. For unknown reasons, he hated Sai… and Sai hated him as well.

For better or worse, things would change. I was sure of it.

I was anxious to put all my knowledge and be the best once in my life. I was prepared to give my everything in it. If I was lucky, things would change for better.

The rest of the day went by unexpectedly fast. I lost myself in memories and thoughts a lot. I knew it was bad for me, but my mind wouldn't care and fill my eyes with those things.

When the last period ended, I was ready to walk home.

But the weather's guy had other plans for me and decided that rain was a good idea for when I didn't have an umbrella.

I sent a text to Kyuubi.

'Rain. Gonna wait. Bye'

After some minutes, she called me

"Hey Nee-san"

"I thought you would call. What happened?"

"I thought you were busy, that's why. I think you know"

"Yeah, and that's what got me worried, you actually thought"

"Ha-ha, really funny. I was lost in thought"

"Bad day?"

"Not really, it was a great day. I have a lot to tell, but it made me think of things I didn't like"

"Well, I'll pick you up at 5 at the main gate, don't be late"

"'kay, bye Nee-san'

"Bye, brat. Take care."

I sighed and went to the library. Yeah, I go to the library, it's a quiet place full of books where almost nobody else goes. It's perfect when you don't want to account foreverything you do. I wanted to read 'Romeo and Juliet' once more and study for the classes I had lost. Hopefully Nee-san would be in a good mood after her date and take me to eat ramen.

Yeah, Naruto, and then the world would fall and you'd wake up late for school. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me! Don't hate me! Pleaaaase! Be patient, I want it to be slow and fine, not 'hey, wanna fuck?' (even if I like it as well)<strong>

**This was a long and boring chapter, I guess. The next will have more action, more interaction between Naru and Sasu.**

**The good thing is: we have a bastard Romeo, isn't it cute?**

**Keep reading!**

**Before I forget, thanks for the reviews. I want to answer but I don't know what to say. So thank you very much. I keep in mind everything you say to me and try to do my best to show it on the story. xoxoxo See ya**

**Review!**


	5. Pinky Promise

Chapter 5 – Pinky promise

Oh Kakashi, you're so much dead! You did it on purpose, I hate you, hate you, hate you!

I glared at him so he would know my dissatisfaction and hatred towards him.

He saw it of course, even if that was my usual face, Kakashi knew me enough to know the difference. The damn teacher smiled, totally amused by my situation.

The worst thing was I couldn't say anything to him, if I did, he would only say 'Not my fault you were late'.

I hated the play. I hated the stupid story. I hated Romeo and I hated Juliet. It was stupid; it was a stupid love story with stupid fights and stupid people. They were a stupid couple who deserved to die!

Fine, I was a bit frustrated. Frustrated, not nervous or scared of being in front of hundreds of people playing a stupid character that was nothing like what I was known for. I was just frustrated I would have to do this… thing.

It was not my thing! It was the dobe's thing!

Dobe, how many years haven't I said it so spontaneously.

In the last years, it was all an act to put on with our so said fights; it was just something we had to do, had the obligation to do so things would look normal. It wasn't like in the old times.

I looked at him without anyone notice, he was smiling, totally amused. I had the urge to stand up and beat the crap out of him. I couldn't…

When did we change? I wonder

Okay, I admit it was my fault, kind of.

When I knew the truth behind the fire, I was in shock. I had so many emotions building up inside of me and I couldn't let it out. I wanted to, but I just couldn't… not even to Naruto, who was my truest and closest friend.

I closed myself to the world in attempt of not getting hurt or hurt someone else.

I miserably failed and ended up hurting my friends.

I hurt Naruto and he hurt me too, physically and emotionally.

That was the last time we showed true emotions to each other. The last time we yelled at each other. And I couldn't take it anymore; I threw everything on him, including the blame.

Then I left.

I found refuge not far. Truth to be told, I never left Konoha, I only hid myself from everyone else. I lived with a weird old man named Orochimaru for three years.

In exchange for keeping me hidden and safe, he had me working for him.

The problem was he owned a gay bar, Otogakure, and made me help with cleaning the place when it was closed. One of the most disturbing experiences of my life was cleaning the bathrooms, you know, gay bar, bathrooms… the rest is up to your imagination.

Orochimaru wasn't a bad guy, definitely weird and obsessed with his appearance, but not bad at all. He provided everything I needed and even took care of my studies himself; apparently he had been a teacher along with some old friends of him.

He used to tell me a lot of things when he was drunk, like how he was friend with some guy named Jiraya and how they ended up fighting and never speaking to each other again. He was very talkative when he was drunk, talkative and pervert should I add. Yeah, he tried to have his way with me, claiming he owned my body and all. Lucky me he had that assistant of his, Kabuto, who helped me when he was way too much for me to handle alone.

Anyway, to listen to him talking about his old friends in an angst way made me want to come back, try to start over again. Naruto had just come back from his two year journey with his siblings, as I had heard of, and I had a feeling we both had changed.

This feeling grew as a fear of changing so much we would be nothing more, so I ended up waiting one more year to come back. A lot of other things had happened along those three years, but that's not important for now.

And then, I came back in our first year of High School.

What would it be? How would they be? How would my old friends react?

I gulped and pretended nothing else mattered in the world, wearing a mask of indifference I can't take out now.

I acted as if nothing had changed, as if I had never left. It was easier; I wouldn't have to face their reactions, their thoughts or questions.

Naruto played along and never questioned my actions. We both knew it was a lie, but we had lived like this for three years now, so we were used to it.

The rest of the day went by nicely, thoughts and classes played in my mind as the tick tack moved quickly.

I would have to wait until five, so the rain that started pouring was really nice. At least one good thing had happened today.

I went to the library to read the fucking book I was supposed to… as much as I hated the idea, I'd let nothing ruin my perfect grades.

I looked for the book, but nothing. Weird.

I went to the librarian and asked her if all books of 'Romeo and Juliet' were borrowed. She checked the computer and informed that 2 of 3 were, but the third book should be with someone inside there if it wasn't on the shelves.

I politely thanked her and headed for my search of the book, if I was lucky, the person who borrowed the book would have finished by now or soon and then I could read it and hate it and wait until five.

For my surprise, I found the book with the last person I thought would visit a library or read. Naruto.

Normally, I'd shrug and do anything else to kill time. But, a thought crossed my mind. Today wasn't a normal day since the very beginning, so let's make it even less normal.

The blond was fully concentrated on the book. I took the opportunity to crash my hands on the table causing a big thump.

Naruto screamed and jumped almost falling off the chair. I smirked like the old days, his reactions never ceased to amuse me.

The librarian hushed us up with a 'shh' because of the thump and the scream.

Naruto glared at me and whispered

"Teme, you almost killed me! What the hell were you thinking?"

My lips almost curled in a small smile. That was a real reaction from a real Naruto I had missed.

"I didn't know you could read, dobe"

He rolled his eyes

"I can, so get out, I'm busy now"

That was unexpected, he sounded so serious, I'd dare to say so mature.

"Whatever, I need the book, so give me and I'll return it soon"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I came first, so I read it first."

"Come on, Naruto. I know you already read it thousands of times"

Of course I knew it, we used to be best friends.

"So you must also know how much I like it… and you already read it too and hated, why do you want to read it again?"

Our conversion was getting louder, but it was still kept low.

"Hn… just give me the book"

He opened his mouth and seemed ready to explode, like the old times. But, instead if it, Naruto replaced his opened mouth with a smile.

"Sasuke, why are you talking to me?"

Because I wanted to. Because I missed to. Because I needed to.

"Because of the book"

Still smiling, he closed the book and handed to me. "Fine, you can have it"

I handed him back "Don't want it anymore"

He made an amused noise through his nose and stood up "Come, teme. We need to talk before I wake up"

I followed him out of the library to the courtyard, where we sat next to each other on the bench. I was suddenly a bit nervous, I had no idea of what to say. Naruto wasn't helping, he used to be the one talking and now he is all quiet and smiling.

I couldn't stand the silence anymore. He was the one who dragged me here to talk. Why? I prayed my voice didn't tremble and was loud enough. I opened my mouth.

"Ne, Sasuke, what are you gonna do?"

"Naruto, I… huh?"

"About the play. What are you gonna do?"

Oh, so he was talking about it. The nervousness disappeared as soon as he talked to me and then I decided to enjoy the moment and pretend we were kids again and everything was nice and easy.

"I'll do it, of course. What choice do I have?"

"But you hate it. And I can't picture you as Romeo. Well, actually I can and then… hahahahahaha, it's so funny, hahahaha…"

I glared at him, he was laughing so hard at me

"Stop laughing dobe! It's not like I chose it"

He didn't stop, he was rolling on the floor holding his belly and laughing. It would be a beautiful laugh if it was not at me. I kicked his head.

"I said to stop!"

This time he stopped, and glared back at me. I had crossed my arms and smirked at him laid on the floor.

"Teme!"

"Hn"

He slowly stood up and sat next to me again.

"You have to admit it's funny"

Yeah, it was ridiculously funny, and that was the problem, Sasuke Uchiha is never funny! NEVER!

"Hn"

We kept in silence for a long time, maybe some minutes, it surely felt ages. I couldn't bring myself to cut the silence. But it wasn't so awkward, it felt kind of good.

"Ne, Sasuke…"

For a reason, Naruto's voice was lower than normal; it also carried a hint of uncertainty and carefulness. I looked at him so he'd know I was listening to.

"…How are we so different from what we used to be?"

I felt my heart tightening and racing. I didn't want to talk about that. Not about how we had changed, but more like what made me change.

I would ran away if it was a normal day, but that was a crazy day and as Naruto had said, we better talk before we both wake up in our boring routine. I forced myself to open my mouth, uncertain of what it would come out.

"I-I… I don't know." Good, words were coming. "I- why did we change?"

Naruto looked kind of pained and thoughtful, he was seriously thinking of an answer. His impossibly bright blue eyes turned to me.

"I think we had to…" his face suddenly changed and he smiled "… but it's all in the past now, right?"

I felt my heart racing once more, but it was of relief. I tried not to smile, I really tried. Too late.

"Right" I said really low, more to myself than to him

The following minutes went by silently comfortable. No words were shared, but it felt like the old times. When we didn't have to say sorry after a fight to know everything was fine. Because everything was fine now.

Naruto broke the silence still smiling.

"I'll wake up soon, you know?"

"Yeah, it's a crazy dream, but we'll soon wake up and be the usual people we pretend we are"

I had no idea where all that bluntness came from, but I had convinced myself it was a dream, so who cares, let's be honest.

Naruto's smile dropped out of his face

"I don't think I wanna wake up, teme"

I chuckled to myself

"Yeah, me neither, dobe"

Again, another wave of silence hit us, nor comfortable nor awkward, thoughtful silence.

And again, Naruto broke it after a while

"Give me your pinkie, let's make a promise"

I frowned, was he serious? Did he intend to make a pinky promise? He saw my doubtful look.

"Come one, Sasuke! Let's just make, it's a dream, remember?"

Fine. I reluctantly wrapped my pinkie to his. Dream or not, this was embarrassing and childish. What were we promising?

"Okay, I, Uzumaki Naruto, promise to be friends again with the teme, Uchiha Sasuke, when I wake up… Your turn"

I looked around, there were few people who stayed at school in the afternoon, lucky there was no one around to see this embarrassing moment of mine.

"I, Uchiha Sasuke, give my word to be friends with the dobe, Uzumaki Naruto, when I wake up from this crazy dream"

Naruto grinned satisfied with our promise. I was happy as well, maybe, when we wake up, we'll remember it and be like in the old days, I wouldn't complain about it.

I looked through the window, it had stopped raining, but it wasn't sunny yet, good. I heard Naruto yawning, but kept my gaze on the window's sight. I jumped a bit when I felt something on my lap.

I looked down to find Naruto's head comfortably resting on my lap.

"What are you doing, dobe?"

"Nothing, I'm just sleepy"

-'

"Would you mind doing 'nothing' out of my lap?"

He closed his eyes "No, it's comfy", his voice was low and lazy.

He really looked comfortable. I rested my head on the bench and closed my own eyes.

After a while, he still had made no move, so I thought he had fallen asleep. I looked at him again, he really was asleep; he looked so peaceful. I notice Naruto had a baby's face when he was asleep and I had to fight the urge of running my hand through that face and hair.

I grabbed my cell phone carefully to not wake up the dobe and looked at the time. 4:30 already. I had probably fallen asleep as well; time didn't just fly like this.

Actually it did, because these thirty minutes also went by quickly, I was just thinking about how it would be being friends with Naruto again, memories of our childhood played happily in my mind.

And then I looked at the time again.

Shit. 4:55! I had five minutes to get all my stuff and run to the main gate.

I desperately shook Naruto from sleep. He mumbled something but didn't wake up.

"Dobe! Wake up! I need to go, dream or not, Itachi will kill me if I'm late"

He was still sleepy, but at least he had left my lap and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" he mumbled

"4:57" I was desperately getting all my stuff.

Naruto's eyes widened and so he stood up looking in panic.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, I left my stuff in the library! She's gonna kill me! I'm dead! I have no time! Shit, shit, shit!"

I blinked, it was funny watching him panic like that, but I had no time to amuse myself. And I had decided not to be so mean to him like I used to, even it's so much fun.

"Dobe, your stuff is over there." I pointed to where we both had left all our things.

Naruto suddenly stopped

"Thank God! I won't die!" and incredibly faster than me, he got all his things together.

We ran together to the main gate at full speedy.

"Sasuke, why are you running with me?"

"I'm not running with you. I'm running to save myself from Itachi"

We arrived at the main gate panting, 4:59. Good, I'll live.

Naruto looked as relieved as me.

"Why are you in a hurry, dobe?"

"The same as you. Kyuubi would castrate me if I'm late, she hates waiting and she's always in an awful mood after her dates"

I frowned, a weird thought crossing my mind. Please, say I'm wrong.

"Naruto, who was your sister's date?"

He was confused for a brief moment. Then, apparently, the same thought crossed his mind and he paled.

"Don't tell me Itachi also had…"

I nodded.

"No, tell me it's just a coincidence. It's just part of the dream! The dream hahaha!"

"Dream or not, it's 5 o'clock now, we will soon find out"

Naruto opened his mouth to say anything, but a horn interrupted him. Kyuubi had arrived.

"Yeah…" he gulped "… soon find out…" and headed for the car. When he opened the door, he looked back at me and shouted "Bye teme! Don't forget the promise when you wake up!"

I smirked and nodded watching the car disappear.

Itachi came soon after.

I slowly entered the car and observed my brother's expression.

He didn't look very happy.

* * *

><p><strong>I rewrote this chapter a lot of times, it changed of what I wanted every time. But I like it in the end.<strong>

**I intended to make them hate each other for longer time, but it came like this.**

**Hope you like it**

**Review s2**


	6. Shopping

Chapter 6 – Shopping

Kyuubi's POV

The brat hopped into the car right after shouting at the Uchiha-brat. He looked at me apprehensive as I started the car.

"What's this face, brat?"

He bit his lip not sure if he should open his mouth, but being Naruto he soon blurted out.

"It's not him, ne! Tell me it's not him. Because if it were, oh my God, that would be so weird! It's not like it's any of my business, but please tell me it's not him!"

I made a face

"It's not him what?"

"Itachi!" he said like it was really obvious "he was not your date, right?"

Oh, that was what he was talking about. I grinned like a sly fox.

"Well, I did meet him today"

In the corner of my eyes I could see Naruto paling and his eyes widening.

I bursted into laughter.

"Pft hahahahahahaha… oh brat, you're too easy to tease hahah"

I soon calmed down, it was rare I laughed like that but just the idea of me and Itachi together was hilarious, and with Naruto's face, I couldn't help it"

"Yeah, it's true we met today, but he was not my date, it was only a coincidence"

He sighed in relief

"What gave you this idea?"

"I don't know… teme said Itachi went on a date and like you know each other, I thought that maybe you were together"

I arched an eyebrow pretending to be angry

"And did it bother you that much? You know Itachi is quite handsome"

He jumped on his seat and I suppressed a small smiles

"No! It's not like this! It's just that… ahm…"

"Don't you worry, brat. Itachi is too much of a friend to have these feelings for"

That and other thing that Naruto doesn't need to know. He looked at me like I had grown a second head or something.

"Since when are you friends with the Uchiha?"

I rolled my eyes. Since always, but whatever.

"Since when are _you_ friends with the Uchiha?"

"How do you know we're friends again?"

"I'm not deaf, dumb. I heard you shouting at him. So since when?"

"Since this crazy dream began"

"Dream? What dream?"

He motioned around us.

"This! It's a dream! It's a long and crazy dream"

I wondered when his mind finally shut down.

"It's not a dream, stupid. You're awake. Why would you be dreaming?"

"Because you're not fuming after your date, you're actually talking to me! Sasuke came to talk to me! And if it's not a dream, it's the best day of my entire life"

My eyes softened. Yes, I wasn't fuming because the date had been unexpectedly great.

But it bothered me, my baby brother was so used to have bad things happening to him, that when good things happen, as simple as they might be, he's convinced it's a dream. The worst is to know me and Aniki were kind of responsible for that, even if we had our reasons.

I rested one of my hands on his cheek, without taking my eyes off the traffic, and…

"Ouch! Nee-san! Why did you pinch me?"

"See, you're not dreaming baka"

His hand was rubbing his red cheek, but his angry expression softened and changed to a small smile.

"Oh shit. I guess I did a really embarrassing thing with Sasuke thinking it was a dream"

My eyes widened a fraction. What did they do? An image of them kissing crossed my mind.

"Wh-what?"

"Well, we kind of… made a pinky promise"

I relaxed. Oh God, I really need to stop my yaoi obsession.

"Aren't you both a bit too old for that?"

He blushed "Yeah…" but soon his face lit up "… but it worked, and now we're friends again! Isn't that good Nee-san?"

"Sure thing, brat"

"Oh, I almost forgot! How was your date? I bet it was good, but I want you to tell me and I also have a lot of things I want to tell you Nee-san! By the way, why are we heading to downtown instead of home? Where are we going?"

That's Naruto for you, a non-stop talking machine.

"The date was great, but we can talk about it later. We're eating out with Aniki tonight. And now, we're shopping!"

Truth to be told, Aniki and I had talked and decided Naruto was old enough to know about our parents. We didn't know how he would react, so I decided to bring him to shopping cause I know how much he likes it and is always excited when it comes to buying all kind of things. My plan wasn't working as he didn't show any excitement, he was slightly frustrated.

"You mean you are shopping ne. Cause I have no money, I spent it all last week, and unless you were brainwashed, you won't spend your money on me, not even in the craziest dream."

OK, he was right. But I didn't intend on spending my sweet money on anything today.

"Naruto, don't be silly. You think that low of you sister? Look inside my wallet"

He opened the wallet inside my purse and grinned. I reattributed the grin with one of my smiles.

"Oh Nee-san! You're awesome! How did you get Nii-san's credit card?"

"That is a secret"

His eyes sparkled "How much can we spend?"

"All we want"

Oh I was as happy as Naruto. Aniki would kill both of us for this, but I let this thought for later.

I parked the car and Naruto jumped out of it before I could take off the keys.

"You're too slow Nee-san; I'll leave you behind and buy all things for me"

It was incredible how the boy could look like a small kid in his 17 years old. That or he would always be a kid in my eyes. Who know?

"Go ahead and try, brat! You don't know the card's password"

He immediately froze and seemed to calm down a bit, the grin still in his face as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Hehe, I forgot about it. Did Nii-san tell you that?"

"No"

"So, how do you know?"

"'Cause I'm smart and he's easy to figure out"

"Ah and what's it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"First, because you'll forget it fast. Second, because if for a miracle you remember it you'll spend all the money on ramen. And third, because I said no" and mostly because you don't need to know it's your birthday.

He pouted, but as soon as we entered the first store, his face became of a child on Christmas. We were in those stores that sold everything from games to manga and superheroes' magazines and all that stuff. We both loved it.

We quickly had picked more than we should, but who cares, it's not my money. I even had the perfect excuse to use, Aniki's weakness was definitely Naruto, telling him how happy the boy seemed would be enough.

"All done, Nee-san. Where are we going next?"

"Easy brat, clothes"

"Anything I want?"

"No"

"WHAT! WHY NOT?"

"We are doing different today, brat. I chose yours and you chose mine, what about it?"

It wasn't the first time we did that, it was good because I chose Naruto's clothes from a girl's point of view and he chose mine from, well, a boy's point of view. He complained the first time we did that saying how his new clothes were horrible and all, and I complained saying how my new clothes were bad, and we had to shut up when we tried and everyone said we looked so better in those. And that's it. Naruto has bad taste for his own clothes, but he's a genius when it comes to woman's wardrobe.

"Sure, girls like it when you pick me clothes, they say I look sexy."

I rolled my eyes and use my ironic tone.

"Of course, brat. Believe it and be happy"

"But under one condition."

"Oh let me guess, you want at least one orange clothe"

"YEEAH! How do you know it?"

"Oh brat, if only you knew how predictable you are"

Naruto's POV

I loved picking clothes for Kyu-neesan! No, I don't prefer girl's clothes. Sure, it's easier to pick them because I seem to know what look good and what not, but that's not what I'm talking about.

I loved it because I can spy on girls changing, and they think it's cute when I help my sister and no, I don't mind being called cute, well not by girls.

Hey, don't think I'm pervert, I'm just living my youthful days, Lee would approve it. And I don't want to end up like a pervert old man like Jiraya.

I picked all the clothes I liked for Nee-san quickly and went for my 'research'.

Kyuubi's POV

Oh Naruto would look good in this. This is cute too. And this too.

It's a secret, but I like spoiling the brat, I mean, we had a harsh childhood and I feel bad about a lot of things I did to him in the past.

It's unbelievable we managed to go through so many things by ourselves and how the brat grew up along the years.

"NARUTO! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!"

Isn't this voice from that girl with pink hair?

Oh no, not again.

Geez Naruto, and here I was thinking how you had grown up. Maybe living with Ero-senin for two years wasn't that good idea. *sighs*

Better save the boy from that girl.

I'm the only girl who can hit and scream at my Naru-chan.

"AH Nee-san! Save me! Pleaaase!" he clung on me tightly.

"Naruto! You're so DEAD!" the pink girl said, or better, shouted.

"Hey, don't you think it's not appropriate to be shouting like this, girl?"

She immediately froze.

"I… I'm sorry…"

Oh yeah Sakura was her name. She was not bad, just a bit annoying and stressful, but since she worked under Baa-chan, she had no option.

"…It's just Naruto, he was spying when I changed clothes and I hate when he does it"

I looked at the boy behind me. He smiled guiltily.

"That's fine, girl. Just leave him to me."

She smiled and left.

"Hehe, it's not like this Nee-san. I was just doing some research… huh… for your clothes."

"Naruto, you think I'm stupid?"

"Oh God, I'm dead" he murmured to himself

"Answer me!"

"Of course not, Nee-san!"

Was I mean for being internally laughing of the boy's frightened face?

I glared at him and he shivered. I said no more words, but he knew everything I was supposed to say.

He lowered his head.

"Sorry, not gonna do this again"

We already had everything we needed, so we paid and left. Naruto was still down, odd. He was always doing the wrong thing even when I had just lectured him not to.

Back in the car, he was still silent.

I pressed my hand on his forehead. No fever.

"Are you fine?"

"Huh? Yes, why?"

"You said nothing since the clothing store"

"So what? I'm just thinking"

I gave him my 'don't you try hiding anything from me, boy' look.

"I'm just thinking about something that happened today"

"Oh my God, we are all gonna die! Naruto is thinking and it's the second time today!"

He stuck his tongue out and frowned in his seat.

"I'm serious okay, it's kind of bugging me"

"And what is this, Naru-chan?"

I slowed down the car to have more time to talk, he really seemed serious. I had called him Naru-chan for that reason. I was the only one allowed to call him like that; it held an affection we hardly showed each other. He knew that.

"I was granted my wish today"

"And why would this bug you? Shouldn't you be happy?"

"I am happy, but it's just that…" his voice sounded far and hinted a bit of sadness and caring "… I had asked mom and dad a wish… and they granted me"

My eyes softened

"Of course they did, they are mom and dad"

"Yes and that's why this is bugging me so much, they had done for me, I know they had, it was no coincidence, it was them. But… I know nothing about them, I don't even know their names; how can I truly thank them when I know nothing?"

Naruto was frustrated about it. I gripped harder on the steering wheel not sure of what to say. It was a delicate subject I wasn't ready to talk by myself; it was still a bit hard to talk about them. I wasn't a kid anymore, but yet…

So I decided to change subjects for a while, he would listen the truth later anyway.

"So what did they grant you?"

The good thing about the brat is that he's totally capable of changing subjects without noticing. That or he had already given up trying to get answers from us. Howsoever, his face changed to a grin and he became his usual excited self.

"Oh I forgot to tell you! Guess what play the school picked this year!"

"No id-"

He cut me mid-sentence.

"Romeo and Juliet! It's so cool! And guess who I'll play"

I didn't even bother to try to answer. When Naruto started, he wouldn't stop"

"Mercutio Nee-san! I'm so excited! It'll be awesome! I didn't expect to actually play him, but then…"

His voice lowered again, but it only hinted happiness this time

"But then I had asked mom and dad"

And for few minutes, we kept in silence.

Eventually Naruto broke the silence and continued to tell his day, he gave me all the details of his usual boring day like he always did.

7:30 we arrived at the restaurant.

Have I ever mentioned how insane this city's traffic is?

We stepped out of the car and then I froze.

Naruto hugged me tightly, his face buried on my shoulder and he murmured.

"Thank you Nee-san"

I patted his head when he released me. I wasn't good with hugs.

"Don't worry, Naru-chan. Things will change soon"

He grinned and followed me into the place. We spotted Aniki quickly. I thought he would be alone, but he was with his girlfriend, Kaoru, who was also my childhood friend.

I remembered when we were kids, it was always the three of us, me, Kaoru and Itachi. It was fun back then. Not that we're not friends anymore, we keep our friendship the way it used to be, it was just us that changed. The ironic thing is that we changed due to the same reasons.

I was the first to change when my parents died the time I was 5. And then Kaoru's grandparents, that were more than her parents, who had abandoned her, passed away when she was 9. And at last, the incident with Itachi when he was 13 that took everyone away from him and his baby brother.

Naruto's loud voice took me out of my thoughts.

"Nii-san! You cut your hair, now you don't look like a monster."

I looked at him and it gave me shock. He had indeed cut his hair short.

"I never looked like a monster, kid"

He said and like always pinched the boy's nose. The said boy got distracted talking to his 'Kaoru-neesan'. I took the opportunity to whisper to Kurama.

"God Aniki, why did you cut your hair? You look like dad, but with red hair"

He whispered back, running his hand through his short red locks.

"I know. Kaoru made me cut it, but I guess it's not that bad"

"Why did she do it?"

He tried to hide, but I saw when his lips twitched into a semi-smile.

"A special occasion. Come on, sit down and we will all talk."

I was still shocked. No, he couldn't mean…

"Come on, Kyuu. Be nice and I might be able to forget you stole my card, again"

I chuckled and sat down next Kaoru, greeting her. Naruto sat opposite me next to Aniki.

We ate in all silence the Uzumaki name could provide.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back! I was going to update it sooner, but my pc just HAD to break. Thank God I didn't lose anything.<strong>

**I don't know what to say about this chapter. I think the story is going reaaaaaally slow. But I love Kyuubi, so here she is. **

**I'm still deciding of who I'll write next chapter, would you like it a Sasuke or Itachi chapter? I'm planning to tell what happened to the Uchiha Clan.**

**I think the sotory is going slow, but it's also going way too fast. **

**Anyway, I'm just babbling here.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Review and make me a happy person *-***


	7. Uchiha

Itachi's POV

I wanted to go home but I still needed to pick Sasuke at school.

Why did I agree on that date?

She looked different. I thought she wouldn't squeal or choosing such a bad place. It was crowed, small and full of drunken people touching you, in other words, a fucking bar.

I don't know why I still try. Who am I trying to convince?

I am... Tsch.

I had met her yesterday when I was talking to Kaoru...

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing that's your business Itachi"

"Hm"

I caught a glimpse of long blond hair and my eyes unintentionally followed it.

"And here I fooled myself thinking your reason to come here was because we are friends"

I smirked.

Between Kaoru, Kyuubi and I; Kaoru was the most mature, Kyuubi was the meanest and I was the most Machiavellian.

"Stop staring... I can't believe nobody ever noticed that"

Kaoru was the first to notice my preference for the long blond hair. I couldn't keep my eyes off.

"Itachi, you're a lost cause"

"Definitely"

She slightly smiled.

"You need stop worrying, things are fine now"

I returned my gaze on her.

"I know you didn't go out since Sasuke came back, but he's fine now... Why don't you try?"

"You know why"

"A last chance? You were just unlucky the last...er, all the previous times"

The bell rang and I hurried... I had to go back to the other side of the campus.

"You will tell me what you're hiding"

"If you get a date..."

I rolled my eyes and left.

On the same day, a girl came and asked me on a date... I would be lying if I said I accepted because of the girl, not that she wasn't fine. She was attractive, she had long blond hair, and she demanded a date with me, so she was interesting... I was curious. But the main reason was for Kaoru to tell me her secret, I knew something big had happened.

In the end...

It was disaster like any other girl I tried to date. I'm killing Kaoru if she doesn't tell me and I will avoid Kyuubi cause she was rather happy on her date, I'm not that good of a friend to endure my friend's happiness when I'm pissed.

Sasuke was waiting me alone in the school's gate.

He entered the car and stood quiet, probably noticing my unhappy expression.

I drove in silence all the way back to the small house. Why would we live in a mansion when we were by ourselves?

I sighed and looked properly at my little brother. My expression softened when I saw Sasuke sleeping soundlessly leaning against the window's car.

I shook him up lightly and he soon woke up. He yawned rubbing his eyes off the sleep.

"What?"

"We're home... are you fine?"

"Yes, just sleepy"

We entered home and Sasuke collapsed on the couch and fell asleep again. I frowned and touched his forehead.

I knew it, he had a fever.

He wasn't sick this morning, he wasn't sick at all. The fever was more of an emotional fever, I should know it.

It always happened by this time of the year; the time of our parents' death anniversary. That would explain the dinosaur too, Sasuke must be having nightmares. It's only a matter of time for the nightmares become worst.

When he was smaller, after the incident, he used to cling on me every time he had a nightmare or when he was just afraid of sleeping alone. Unfortunately that time I was going through a hell of situation and would barely pay attention to him.

I went to the kitchen to make the dinner; I would give him medicine to lower the fever after he had eaten.

I never minded the silence, I like it. But the silence makes you think to be filled, and that's when it becomes unbearable. Thinking about things you don't want to think, reviving memories you want to forget. The silence makes it all.

It's unavoidable. It's like their voices in my head.

_"What happened to you?"_

_"Why did you do this to us, son?"_

_"ITACHI!"_

_"Please... just... Sasuke"_

_"I can't stand you! Both of you!"_

_"Don't you dare do it again!"_

_"It's your fault!"_

_"Itachi, son, we..."_

Their voices never disappear, no matter the order they come, they always come. The scenes come together in my head, unavoidable. I'm cursed to revive it every single day. My guilt.

Sasuke's shouts brought me back to reality. The nightmares.

I couldn't wake him up, because I knew he was dreaming of me and it would only make it worse. I could hear him screaming my name, asking for help. It was a torture.

I couldn't wake him up. The last time I did...

First he was relieved it was a dream, but then he saw my face. He jumped in me, his hands on my neck, tears on his eyes. "Bring them back" he shouted again and again. "I hate you" he said. The fear in his eyes was clouded by his anger, but it still was there. Fear, despair and even a bit of madness. My guilt too.

The screaming stopped and I still could hear him breathing hard.

And after a while, he came to the kitchen. I said nothing about it, couldn't.

I touched his forehead, his fever had only increased.

"Here, eat first and then take the medicine"

He only nodded, his eyes avoiding me.

After he had eaten and taken the medicine, he kept me company in the kitchen until I had cleaned it all. I wondered if there was something he wanted to tell me.

"You don't need to wait for me, little brother. Go and take a shower"

But in the end, he waited until I was done. He went to his room and left the door opened. He indeed wanted to talk to me.

I let myself in and sat on the armchair next to the window. He close the door and stood in silence. I sighed.

"Take a shower, Sasuke."

He wasn't complaining, just doing what I said. It worried me when he did that, he wasn't thinking, his mind was far.

When Sasuke came back from his shower, I had made his bed and put a futon on the floor. He lightly glared, but said nothing about my decision of sleeping there.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better"

He laid down on bed and covered himself and I sat back on the armchair.

We stood like that for a while until I broke the silence.

"How was your day?"

"Different."

"How so?"

"I got the main role for the stupid school's play"

"What's this year's play?"

"Romeo and Juliet"

"So you are Juliet?"

I teased, receiving a glare. He seemed better, at least.

"And I'm talking to the dobe again"

"Naruto?"

"Who more would it be?"

I only smiled, happy they were friends again. Sasuke and Naruto were a good influence to each other, they improved together, they improved themselves.

"Itachi..."

"What little brother?"

"I was wondering, do you remember that photo album I kept with me for years?"

"Hm...?"

"Where is it?"

"Why?"

"I want to see it"

It was in my room, I stood up and went there. It was the only photo album we had of our childhood, Sasuke had taken with him when he went camping. There was another one Orochimaru had given me from the time Sasuke stayed with him. I took them both back to Sasuke's bedroom.

He sat up on the bed, I sat beside him and opened it.

The same time I opened it, I unconsciously opened a door to haunted memories.

It was few years ago, I was 17 and Sasuke 12. And for a 12 years old, he knew more than he should. From his 8 to that age, he grew up almost on his own.

I was never home and when I was, I avoided him. I felt guilty, I was guilty. Sasuke still saw me as a hero when I was the villain.

I was slowly breaking from the inside, and so was Sasuke.

And one day, we both broke.

I had gone home after a long time. For some reason I can't remember, we ended up arguing.

"WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS NII-SAN? WHY CAN'T YOU LOOK AT ME?"

I wanted him to stay away from me. I was cursed to have everyone I loved miserable or dead. Stay away from me Sasuke. Run from me while you can. Thinking this and only this I made another mistake, which, that time, I thought it was a good idea. It would keep him away from me. It worked.

I shoved him against the wall, my hands on his neck, his feet kicking the air. I wore a mask of pure evilness and careless.

"Do you want to know the truth, Sasuke?"

He tried to free himself, but I didn't let him causing him to choke.

"Do you want to know why I can't look at you? Why I'm like this?"

I drew nearer of his ear to whisper.

"It's because I...hate...you..."

His body froze by my words. I freed him of my grip. He was barely breathing.

"LIE! IT'S A LIE! YOU CAN'T! YOU DON'T"

I turned my back to him.

"It's true, Sasuke. I hate you... and I hated them all... I hate all Uchiha"

"LIAR! YOU ARE LYING! LYING!"

"I'm not... if I didn't hate them... why would I kill them?"

I heard him gasping, I could even hear his tears flowing his eyes. His screams had become mumblings and whisperings.

"Liar... you're lying... lyin.."

"That's right Sasuke... I started the fire... I did it because I hated them... I wanted them gone... And I got it"

"LIAR! LOOK AT ME AND SAY IT AGAIN!"

I turned around and did as he had requested.

"I started the fire"

It was no lie

"I killed them"

I wasn't lying.

"I did it."

Yes, I did.

Sasuke saw the truth in my eyes, because it was the simple truth. He fell on his knees mumbling.

"No, no, no... it doesn't make sense... why? I'm alive... WHY? WHY? I'M ALIVE! WHY? DON'T YOU HATE ME? FUCKING KILL ME THEN!"

I forced a malicious laugh and used the coldest of tones.

"I couldn't... you weren't there... and now... I can't... I pity you Sasuke... it's not worth doing it... not now"

He was shaking. I pulled him by his hair.

"Are you afraid, Sasuke?"

He didn't dare to move.

"Run... Run from me while you can" please.

I let him there shaking, still absorbing my words and went to my bedroom.

The next day, he was gone. I heard him packing his stuff and did nothing to prevent him from going. Of course I was careful enough to watch over him in silence. Since I knew he was fine...

I underestimated him and lost him for few days. It was pure hell.

But then I received a call from some guy named Orochimaru saying Sasuke was fine. In resume, the weird guy said my brother would stay in his care for a while...

"ITACHI!"

I blinked going back to Sasuke's bedroom. He was frowning.

"For the hundredth fucking time... where did you get this?"

He pointed to the other album I had brought. I recovered quickly and answered him.

"Orochimaru gave it to me"

"Hn"

I closed the book in my hands, closing the door to the haunted memories and opened the book of the years I had lost.

"I never saw these pictures"

I had already seen and I knew some of them were kind of embarrassing, especially if you're as proud as Sasuke.

I smirked when his face closed as he analyzed the photo album. I couldn't help but tease.

"Aw Sasu-chan, you are so cute in this"

He glared at me and tried to get the album of my hands

"Give it to me!"

"No"

We kept on it for a while until he gave up.

"You never told me anything about your time there"

He sighed and stood quiet for a while.

"You never asked..."

I rolled my eyes.

I was feeling relieved he was feeling better; his fever seemed to be gone. Perhaps, he was just lonely.

He hated to admit it, but he hated this silence... and he showed it when he was talkative, willing to talk to keep the silence away, far away.

He showed it when he let his mask of grown-up slip away to show the child he couldn't be.

The child that still believed his big brother was a hero.

The child I had killed.

I let myself go with the flow and we talked for the rest of the night like we used to do a long, long time ago.

We laughed a bit and he told me a lot of stories, using the pictures as references.

"And this day, Karin and Suigetsu [...]"

The stories ended and we were immersed in a nice silence, on we didn't mind.

He yawned and I stood up to turn off the lights.

Sasuke kept looking at me to make sure I would be there.

He relaxed when I laid down on the futon and soon was he asleep.

I didn't sleep at all. I just waited until it was the time I was supposed to get up.

I made sure Sasuke wouldn't go to school. He needed rest.

I left him a note and headed to another hell of a day.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? <strong>

**I hope you liked it! **

**It was hard writing Itachi's POV, not used to it, so I don't know if I did it well. **

**Link to the mentioned album : http:/chibiyorur . deviantart . com/#/d4uxrjh**

**See you pretty soon.**

**Review!**


	8. Uzumaki

"YOU WHAT!"

"Damn it, kid, don't scream at my ear. You'll make me deaf"

I was dumbfounded. I could only blink and try to process the information. Kurama, my heartless brother, and Kaoru, the always fuck-the-world girl, were... ENGAGED? Really?

My eyes moved to one to another, still not believing. That was so unbelievable that even Kyuu-neesan was shocked, okay, so she had probably figured it out sooner, but she was still shocked.

Oh God, this day was crazy. And when I thought it would end, no, something even crazier happened. I give up.

Of course they getting engaged weren't a bad thing, the opposite, it was great, yet it was still shocking.

My mind was racing with billions of thoughts.

But there was one that scared me.

If they got married, they wouldn't live with me and Kyuubi. They would leave us. And one day Kyuubi would leave me as well.

I would be left behind like some years ago.

No.

It just couldn't happen.

Not now.

Not now that we were finally having some time together. Not now they felt more like family and less like strangers. Not now they were giving me attention.

I knew I was selfish and I knew I was a bit paranoid, but sometimes you can't control your thoughts and they take you to the worst situations.

"Naruto!"

"What?" I answered on reflex.

"Breath, kid. You were freaking out."

I looked at Kura-niisan's face and he frowned. I might have lost a part of what they were talking when I was thinking, yes, thinking, not freaking out.

"I was not freaking out! I was thinking!"

Kyuu-neesan decided to intervene.

"Sure, brat. Now listen up, we know what you were 'thinking', so stop"

Kaoru is the next to talk.

"You don't have to make that face, boy. Kyuubi is right, listen before you freak out!"

I nodded.

Wait, what face was I making?

"Ok, kid, what was the last thing you heard?"

"That you would be deaf"

The trio face slapped.

Fine, it was a stupid answer, but it was the truth!

Kurama sighed.

"Fine, kid. As I was saying, it's not like we will get married immediately"

"Oh no? When will you then?"

"Geez boy, we only got engaged. It just means we are, you know, serious"

It was a bit awkward listening to them talking like that. It felt odd from what we usually talked about, but it was a good oddness

"And we don't know when we will get married; it's too soon to decide it. And honestly, I can't imagine myself doing it now"

I tried to think about it.

"Oh you are so right. Your wedding would be so weird. I can't even imagine Kaoru-neesan as a bride"

She gave me a glare and I shuddered

"I-I mean, you're way too cool to use a white dress and act all girly and..."

I shut my mouth when the glare just intensified.

Kyuubi broke before the silence became uncomfortable.

"But that's not a reason things won't change and I think that's what they really wanna talk about with us, brat"

I knew Kyuubi was smart and perceptive, but wow, did she read minds too? The next lines proved she did.

"Yeah, it's true, kid. As Kyuubi seemed to have figure it out already and didn't say anything I'll take it as she agrees, but we won't treat as a little kid, and that's why we want to hear from you too"

I couldn't help but grin. It felt good, they wanted my opinion? Kurama had just said I wasn't little kid, it felt good.

But I still had no idea what they were talking about; it just felt good being taken seriously.

"So you listen, boy. Me and your brother are engaged now, so we talked and decided a thing. But it can't be decided without your permission because it involves you as well."

"Fi-fine, what is it?"

"Naruto, what I want to know is would it be okay with you if moved in with you guys?"

My eyes widened and my face lit up.

"For real?"

"Of course it's for real, kid. Why would we ask you if it wasn't?"

"OF COURSE YOU CAN! IT WILL BE AWESOME!"

I couldn't stop grinning. I wouldn't be left behind and there would be one more person in our... I frowned... really small apartment that barely fit us three.

"Wait! How will she fit home?"

Kyuu-neesan didn't have an answer for that this time.

"Yeah Aniki, it barely fits us three"

"And that's why we're moving to a house"

"WE'RE WHAT?" Nee-san and I said in unison

"Geez, are you deaf or what?"

"Oh wait... you bought a house?"

He nodded slowly, with an expression 'are you that dumb?'

"And you didn't ask us before? And wait! How did you buy a house? Where did you get the money?"

He rolled his eyes

"I knew you wouldn't object. And how do you think I would get the money. I work you know. I've been saving. Why would I endure my boss Tobi until late of night if I didn't need to?"

"Oh man" I turned to Kyuubi "Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

She nodded her head slightly from right to left.

"Damn it, how so many things can fit one only day?"

"What do you mean, kid?"

"Oh I guess I didn't tell you but..."

And I told my whole day again to Nii-san and Kaoru. Kyuubi was in her thoughtful mode.

"... and that was my day. Hey, talking about it, didn't you get a ring?"

They said nothing, but Kaoru showed a ring used as necklace's pendant. Why wasn't I surprised?

I sighed "... Oh my, I wonder what will come next"

I felt all of them getting a bit uncomfortable.

I looked at them and they seemed to be avoiding my gaze.

"What? What have I done now?"

Kaoru was the first to break the awkward silence

"Nothing boy, it's just there's something more I would like to ask"

I said nothing, but waited for her to speak. She sighed

"Oh fine. Leave to me to tell the boy what you both should be saying. Listen Naruto, I've known you for all my life and I know some things not even you know... Oh shit, I'm bad with this thing... And these two idiotic and stubborn siblings of yours have finally decided to tell you... what you want to know"

My heart skipped a beat.

Surely I knew what she was talking about.

Now? Here? I couldn't voice my thoughts, not that I had to, Kaoru was talking again.

"And, if you don't feel comfortable, I leave. You can tell me, boy. If you don't want me to be part of this family's conversation, I'll understand and leave."

For once in a lifetime, my voice came in a whisper

"I-I don't know what to say... I-I wasn't expecting that...I..." I cleared my throat "I think you can stay Kaoru-neesan, you're part of this weird and dysfunctional family, but... are we going to talk now? Here?"

I heard Nii-san's voice but it seemed far and low

"We're going home. We can talk there"

The whole way home was a bit uncomfortable and quiet. I was trying to accustom myself to the idea of knowing the truth. It was a bit scary, what if I didn't like the truth? What if there was a terrible reason for them hiding it from me for so long? What if...?

Stop thinking Naruto! You've been asking this for as long as you know how to speak. You should be happy they would tell you.

Inside the apartment I could only choke on spit and gasp. I don't even know if that was possible, but it was happening to me.

"WHAT THE FUCK ANIKI! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU DO IT?"

Simply all, ALL our stuff were already packed, only few things were left unpacked, like few clothes, the bathroom's things, the kitchen's stuff and few books. All the rest were inside boxes.

"I had a free afternoon. I want to move out of this place as soon as possible. We aren't in the new house yet 'cause I don't think it'll be good for us to talk in a new place"

Ok, I was dead.

I found out. I wasn't dreaming.

I was simply dead!

I knew Kura-niisan cared on his own way, but to voice it like he had just done? Oh God, there was something wrong.

Kaoru must have sensed my discomfort or weirdness and whispered to me

"He's fine, boy. He's just nervous and talking without thinking. They both are."

"Why?" I said before I could think

"Because it's not easy for them to talk about it"

Kaoru sat beside Nii-san and Nee-san on the couch.

I sat on the floor in front of them.

I bit my lip. They all had serious expressions

"Ne, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to... I-I can... wait more"

Nii-san sighed and ruffled my hair.

"You chicken out, kid?"

"OF COURSE NOT! I was... I was just... err"

"Okay brat, I have a better idea, what about I tell you about my date?"

"I-I... fine? I had forgotten about it, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Cause now it's a good time and well, I forgot as well"

"Ahm... fi-fine, I guess... how was it?"

I don't mind changing subjects for a bit, maybe it makes the nervousness in my stomach lower.

"It went well, unexpectedly. We went to a bar and he didn't treat me like a fragile girl but no less than a woman... I saw Itachi there with a random girl, what was odd, but anyway. He was really nice to me and we talked quite a lot, he talked more than I expected him to, when I first met him, he was very shy and almost didn't talk. But-"

"Nee-san, not that I don't care, but... wow, you never talked like that, so please stop, it's a bit scary"

"That's true Kyuu, I'm your best friend and I had never heard you talking about anyone like this"

"You two, stop teasing her, I want to know everything"

"Like what Aniki? You never asked anything about this kind of thing"

"Yeah, but today is the day of doing things we never did, and Kaoru and Naruto are right. You are different about this guy. So I want to know... how did you meet?"

"It's a weird story. You see, Ero-Sennin called me one of these days and asked me to get one of his scripts from this guy... I have no idea why he had Jii-chan's script, but I had nothing better to do so I went... Fortunately he studies in Akatsuki as well, so it was easy to find him..."

"What does he study?" I asked out of curiosity

"Politics, he is a senior already"

"Wait, how old is he?"

Kurama cut making her roll her eyes, but we were used to this kind of conversation.

"He's 24, not much older than me... Anyway, like I WAS SAYING... I found him and he said the scripts were on his house, he gave me the address and told me to pass by later. I did and he invited me to come in and we, well, talked a bit... that's how we met"

"How does he know Ero-Sennin?"

"They met in one of Jii-chan's trip, he moved to Konoha few years ago, he's from Amegakure" (AN: Can you guess who it is?)

"How do you know that much about him and I never heard of him from you before?"

"Not my fault you were busy with Aniki, I couldn't contact you tell you Kao. Now I know the reason"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. Did he move because of the college or some other reason?"

"That too, brat. But well, his parents died when he was a kid... and he wanted to move sooner but it seems the orphanage didn't let him leave until he completed the school."

"Okay Kyuu, you're telling us that the guy is orphan, studies politics and for some reason is friend of the perverted old man?"

"Yeah, that's what I said"

"When you say like this, he's pretty much like the kid, Kaoru"

"I guess. How is he like, Kyuu?"

Kyuu-Neesan decided to not pay attention to the pretty much like me part and just answer.

"Well, he's red hair, light blue eyes and thin"

"Oh Kyuu, you reaaly have a weird taste. You are dating a kind who's like your brothers mixed"

Kyuubi just rolled her eyes, yeah, it was kind of true, a really weird true, but it wasn't important.

"Okay, fine Nee-san. I think we know a lot about him, but you forgot to mention only a thing. What's his name?"

"Ahn... his name is..."

"What?"

"Nagato" (AN: FINALLY! FINALLY! I finally revealed her date, how do you guys feel about it?)

"And what's his last name?"

"Okay, I'll say it, but it's the reason I didn't mention it before... Don't ask why, I'm sure Aniki and Kaoru will understand and Naruto will have few questions"

I was curious now. Why such suspense, it's just a name.

"Uzumaki. His name is Uzumaki Nagato"

My eyes widened and I didn't understand anything. How was that possible? Why was Nii-san and Kao-Neesan suddenly down? Why was Kyuu-neesan looking worried?

"Ho-How is it possible? And wait, are you going out with some kind of unheard relative of ours?"

"It's a bit of a long story, brat. But here we go. First thing, he is a really really reaaaally far relative, you can't even say we are relate. Second, the Uzumaki family got separate many years ago and lost all contacts, that's why it's possible to find few Uzumakis around the world. And third... Uzumaki was mom's name, so technically we could have been named... something else"

I already knew where this was going and the previous nervousness came back stronger, I decided to take a deep breath and calmly ask what I wanted to know and see how much I would know from it.

"So, Uzumaki is mom's name. Fine, what's dad's name? Why do we have hers and why the hell did you NEVER tell me that?"

Okay, so it wasn't as calm as I wanted it to be.

"Calm down, kid. One question per time. You will understand why we never told you as soon you listen to their names. Be patient."

"I-I... fine, sorry. So... what's it?"

"Mom's name was Uzumaki Kushina..."

Kushina? Where have I heard this name before?

"And dad's name was... Namikaze Minato"

When Kurama finally said it, everything clicked. Why we had mom's name, why we were orphans, why they never told me, why few people said I looked like him. I had never given importance to it before, but now, it makes so much sense.

Namikaze Minato was the Fourth Mayor of Konoha. The legends say he was awesome, kind, and the best. He was responsible for a lot of the city's improvements. I had always admired him. I had always wanted to be like him... and he... he was...and he was my father.

I touched my face to hide my open mouth and felt tears running my eyes. I wasn't sad. I was more shocked and happy and relieved.

"Naru-chan, I-I think you understand now, don't you?"

I only nodded my head.

"You understand that we have Mother's name because it could be dangerous with Father's career, we could be kidnapped or even killed..."

"I-I... I understand... and I'm sorry for always pressuring you guys to tell me"

"Don't say it brat, you have the right to know. And you barely know anything, you just know their names, we still have to tell you the whole thing"

"Kyuubi's right, kid. Do you still want to listen it all? I'm sure you've heard of the legends and how they... how they... left on the day you were born"

Yeah I've heard the legends. I remember where I had heard the name Kushina.

Almost 17 years ago, on October 10th, a huge earthquake happened. Konoha was usually prepared for this kind of situation, but for some reason, the security's systems failed and went off. I've heard a lot of people died that day. I've heard even the hospital suffered some damage. Probably much more people would have died if the fourth haven't gone on his own around the city helping the citizens and had manually reactivated the systems with only the help of his wife, Kushina.

Oh God, it was the day I was born, Mom should be so weak and Dad worried and desperate. It was insane. They were heroes, in more ways than I could start thinking.

"Oh God, Nii-san"

"Yeah, kid. It was insane, but we can talk about it later. What about we start with the beginning?"

I laid on the floor, closed my eyes and took and deep breathe. I heard them taking a deep breath as well.

"I feel it'll be a long night. I'll make some coffee"

"Yes, thanks Kao"

"Okay, kid. Is there something you want to ask?"

"No... Just tell me all, please"

The whole conversation followed without many interruptions. Kurama and Kyuubi alternated the talking and we only stop few times to drink coffee when the sleep came.

"First thing you should know is Jiraya and Tsunade are our real grandparents, but there are reasons they weren't present in our childhood. You could say they simply didn't know about us until recently."

"Yeah, it's good telling you their lives... Tsunade and Jiraya met when they were children and became friends with Orochimaru..."

"I know this part, Ero-Sennin told me, well, he might have forgotten to say about his family, but he told about how he met Tsunade and about Orochimaru and how they were friends and now they don't even talk to each other for some reason"

"Fine, we can jump this part. So, Jii-chan somehow convinced Baa-chan to marry him. They were really happy by that time..."

"They had three sons in a young age: The eldest son was Dan, the middle son was dad and the youngest son was Nawaki."

"They all dreamed of making a good political career to improve the city."

"Father was the one to succeed."

"Why?"

"Unfortunately, Dan died in a car crash in his twenties."

"Not much later, Nawaki died from a terrible disease... the boy was only 12 from what I know"

"And well, Dad..."

"Yeah, also died... it must have been horrible"

"Definitely kid... that's why they were always travelling, they don't like to stay in Konoha for a long time... it must bring back memories"

"They were travelling when you were born... they heard about the earthquake and all the deaths"

"And they thought we had died as well... so they didn't want to come back"

"We didn't remember them because they rarely visited us"

"And when I found their lost pictures, as the eldest I remembered a bit. That was when I decided to gather information about them"

"By that time, you were already 12. You should remember when we went after them"

"When we first contacted them, they were surprised and almost didn't believe us."

"They felt ashamed for not taking care of us all this time and decided to come back. They asked us to not tell you about them until you knew the whole story, we had already agreed on it beforehand"

"They came back and Baa-chan was named mayor after Hiruzen-jiji's death."

"I always wondered how Baa-chan became mayor so fast"

"Because she had a degree in Politics by Sanin University"

"Howsoever... in the end of that year we travelled with Jiraya for those two years"

"Fine, I got it. But what about mom?"

"Mom's story was a bit different"

"Why?"

"As I had said sooner, the Uzumaki family got separate, so mom came to Konoha when she was kid"

"And you know how children are mean, especially with new kids. Mom had red hair, so she was bullied all the time"

"So dad saved her and they got together?"

"Ahn... no, more like mom didn't need to be saved. She was strong, most of people were afraid of her."

"But dad wasn't... so he gathered all his courage and talked to her..."

"Mom was lonely, and dad was her first friend. By the years, they dated and got married. They were really happy with each other"

"After that I was born."

"And three years later I came to make them even happier... Mom and dad were great friends with the Uchihas, so we hung out a lot. It was a nice time."

"When mom got pregnant of you... I remember she was shining"

I didn't need to look at them to know they were sad, to know it was hard for them to tell me all this. It was all in the way they talked. I could feel how much they missed the, how much they loved them.

Listening to them saying how happy our parents became when I wasn't even a person made my chest warm and I felt a good feeling in my heart.

We stood in silence for a while.

"You gave everyone quite a shock when you decided to be born few weeks earlier."

"We all ran to the hospital. Aniki and I waited and dad went with mom."

"After long hours we were sent to another room to meet you"

"Mom looked tired, but I had never seen her so happy before. You were so small back then"

"Everything was perfect..."

"But suddenly everything became chaotic"

"I don't remember much from that, but I remember how scared I was. You were crying, the emergency lights were turned on, then..."

"Dad got us first and took us home, where was safe cause of the special material it was made of... Kyuubi fell asleep of fear... Then mom came with you in her arms... now that I think about it, I can't tell how she did that just after giving birth"

"I have few flashes of mom and dad talking things we couldn't understand"

"They put you to sleep and left you in your crib... I saw them kissing your and Kyuubi's forehead and whispering they loved you... Dad hugged me and asked me to be a big boy and take care of you... Mom hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead... 'I love you' she said 'Don't forget us' she asked 'Take care of each other and grow up strong' she instructed 'I'm sorry, son' she said... and left."

I felt the tears in my closed eyes.

I opened them and let the tears run. I forced myself to look at my brother.

He had an expression I had never seen before.

He was smiling... sadly smiling... like when you remember something you want to change, something you want back, but can't have.

"After that, we were alone in the world... They sent us to an orphanage..."

"During the earthquake, the Uchiha family was travelling... When they came back, they tried to adopt us, but for unknown reasons they couldn't"

"I overheard the orphanage's owner saying we would be adopted separately"

"What? Why?"

"I never knew... it was some bullshit about traumatic experience and all that crap"

"Aniki told me and said he had a plan"

"A plan?"

"Yes... I refused to be adopted and I would do anything to prevent that, especially if it would split us"

"What was the plan?"

"I knew nobody wanted badly-behaved children... That was when I started to put pranks on everyone... I was rude when adults wanted to talk to me"

"I did the same. I always had a mean word ready to use. I always said what those guys who wanted to adopt me didn't want to hear... And like this we prevented to being adopted"

"But you were a different case... You were a cute little baby... it would be the easiest thing in the world adopt you"

"We even had an 'adult's talking' to discuss you... we were only children"

"Sometimes I do wonder if it would have been better to let you being adopted and having a nice family..."

I stood up quickly.

"That's not true Nii-san! I-I... it's true it was hard on us... it's true I felt lonely most of the times... but it would never be a family without you or Nee-san"

They looked shocked at me. Kura-niisan was the first to stand up and ruffle my hair. Kyuu-neesan soon followed rubbing my cheek with her fingers.

They smiled and I could see relief glinting in their eyes.

I grinned and hugged them... making them freeze, they sure weren't good with hugs.

"Thank you Nii-san... Thank you Nee-san"

I released them and we returned to our original positions.

"We didn't finish kid"

"Oh... okay" *grin*

"As I was saying... we thought about it, and decided we should keep what was left of our family together..."

"We were aggressive when someone got near you... We wouldn't even let them touch you"

"And as you grew up into a prankster, we got less worried"

"But it still wasn't enough... More and more people were willing to take you... you were just a child and we were already in our teens"

"I became a delinquent in order to keep people away from you... I didn't care what they said..."

"But we also made a terrible mistake... we forgot to ask you how you felt, and kept you in the dark"

"As mean as it may sound, we were relieved when the rumors started... nobody wanted to adopt you anymore..."

"Yeah, I felt lonely, rejected and never knew why... I always listened I would be like you guys, but I never understood why it was bad thing... I heard them saying I would end up a delinquent like you, that it was in my blood, so why should they care?"

"Sorry Naru"

"It's okay Nee-san, it was their fault... they never cared to ask how we felt, they just assumed... they never cared to ask our opinion, they just said we were just kids"

"It wasn't that bad at all... we weren't that alone, we had Kaoru, Itachi, Sasuke and the rest of the kids who lived nearby..."

"Sometimes Mikoto-baachan bought us presents... and we could hang out in their house"

"Yeah, I remember sleeping over in Sasuke's bedroom"

"Yeah brat. You were really close"

"When I was 14, I got my first part-time job and for a whole year I saved money"

"We moved to this apartment and refused to go back to the orphanage... in few months they gave up on us"

"But things weren't that easy by ourselves, we received a lot of help from Uchiha family, but one year later..."

"That year was chaotic, I was 13 when everything happened, young but mature I have to say... it happened really fast, it was horrible"

"Kyuubi was forced to get a part-time job, your relationship with Sasuke changed drastically and I began earning money from street fighting"

"When Aniki finally turned 18 and got a full-time job, things started to get better... and he became legally responsible for us"

"I even offered to be responsible for Kaoru, Itachi and Sasuke"

"Sasuke didn't have much saying in it, but Itachi and Kaoru refused. The brothers didn't even go to an orphanage because of the privileges of being Uchiha, but that doesn't mean it was easier for them. They had the money and the choice to make, but they were still by themselves"

"And for Kaoru..."

"Well, I was already on my own. I knew I would be a burden to you, so I refused, it was better that way"

"Two year later, I found some pictures of Tsunade and Jiraya... With that few memories of them came back and I started a hidden search for them."

"He told me and we found them. We called them and they didn't believe us at first"

"We told them to meet us and that was when we told you we were going to meet some old friends of our parents"

"So that's why their reactions were so funny when they looked at us?"

"Yeah... they didn't believe us, but when they looked at us, it was quite a shock and they saw the truth behind our words"

"The rest you know... by the end of that year, we travelled with Jii-chan and because he has a Literature degree, he was your teacher"

"And even if his methods are a bit unusual, you never learnt so much in your life"

"UNUSUAL? He threw me in a cliff to teach me physics! He stole almost all my money to teach me finances and math! And he gave me bad food to teach me biology and chemical!"

"But you learnt it all... I think you're the one to blame since you seem to only understand things with these methods"

"Whatever, I guess this is all you have to tell me"

"Yes and no"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't think it was strange we knew so much even when we were really young when that happened?"

"Now that you say it..."

Nii-san stood up and grabbed few books.

"Mom had a diary, that's why we know more than we should"

He gave me the books and said to read one day. Nee-san grabbed other book hidden in the closet and sat by my side on the floor. She opened the book; it was a photo album, not a book.

"These are my favorite pictures, Baa-chan started, Dad continued and I add the recent ones. Look" (AN: Link to the photo album I 'made' in the end of the page)

"Okay kid, I'm sure it's been a long day for you, so go to bed, it's late"

"You can take the books with you, but try to sleep brat, it's 4 am already"

"Fine"

I gave the three of them a hug. Kaoru-neesan was the one to hug me back, Kura-niisan pinched my nose and Kyuu-neesan kissed my nose.

"Good Night" I said happily

"Good Night kid/brat/boy" they answered at the same time

In my bedroom, I collapsed on bed.

I wouldn't sleep at all; my mind was running a million, suffering from too much information in only one day. But I was happy, in the weekend I would find their graves and give them a proper thank... for everything.

I opened my mother's diary, the last one.

She missed a lot of days, in one of the notes she wrote she had forgotten what had happened on that day. I chuckled.

Mom described all her pregnancy of me.

The first time they listened to my little heart.

All the nausea she went through because, in her words, the baby moved too much.

The first time I kicked.

How they decided to name after they found out I was a boy. 'Naruto is the perfect name. I'm sure my baby boy will grow up strong and nice. Minato's father suggested when we were out eating ramen, it was so simple and we immediately loved it'

She wrote she was fat, but my father was always saying she was pretty.

She couldn't wait to see my face.

She wrote Nii-san was a bit jealous but he was excited to have a brother and Nee-san said she would treat me better than her dolls.

Well, once Nii-san told me Kyuubi used to decapitate her dolls, so I wasn't sure how she meant to treat me.

The last page of the incomplete diary was the saddest.

'Dear diary...

Last night I had a dream that made me worry. The dream was very real and I know it will happen. Sometimes I hate my ability of foreseeing in my dreams, because some dreams are real nightmares.

I dreamed of my Naru's baby face, he will be the cutest thing in the world, but it seems I won't be able to watch him grow up. Something bad will happen, I know. Something I can't prevent, but I can stop when the time comes, that's how I feel.

The worst part of that dream was to watch my children alone in the world. I don't know how it will happen, but it cuts my heart to somehow know it will.

I hope it doesn't happen soon.

It's only two weeks to Naruto's arrival, he's moving a lot more these days. This boy simply doesn't stop, it's like he's fighting the world. Minato said he was probably a ninja in another life.

I told Minato about my dream and he got worries as well, he always took me serious, never said it was stupid or just a dream, I love him. I just don't love him as much as I love my children, Kurama, Kyuubi and Naruto.

He suggested me to write a letter to them, if the worst happens, they would know from me how much I love them. But I decided to write here and now. Here we go.

Kurama, Kyuubi and Naruto.

I could say how good in everything you'll be, but that's not true. Everyone is good in some things and bad in others, so don't worry if you fail. Don't forget nobody's perfect.

Just be yourselves and don't care if they say you are crazy or not good enough. They are just jealous you can be just who you are. They said it about me and now I'm the happiest person in the whole world.

The important is you try your best and never give up, it doesn't matter what you want to be. Follow your dreams, always; no matter how hard it might seem to get there, no matter how fool you can look, if it's a dream, it's worth it.

I honestly hope you three get along, no need to be kissing and hugging all the time just to show to people you care. The best kisses and hugs come when nobody expects, they come naturally. You don't have to be responsible for each other's actions, but please, always take care of yourselves.

You're siblings, will always be, it's an unbreakable bond I'm sure you already share. I can feel the love and caring you have towards each other, even Naruto's in my belly.

You don't need to behave all the time and never scream. It's good to be loud and say what you say sometimes, but it doesn't mean you need to be rude.

You will have your fights; everybody does no matter how much they love each other. So try to learn with it and go on, the best part of fighting is to make up.

As your mother, I have to give you some orders.

Eat heath food, study hard, play a lot with your friends, but don't sleep too late. NEVER do drugs. Go easy on parties and alcohol and just when you're overage. And for last, have fun, life is fun, so laugh, cry, fall in love and just live.

I can't write all my love to you, but I honestly hope you always know just how I'll miss you and how sorry I am.

I'm sorry I won't be with you when you need me.

I'm sorry I won't be there to help my big boy in his homework. I'm sorry I won't be there when my little girl have a crush. And I'm sorry I won't be there when my baby boy say his first words.

I'm really sorry I won't be there for you.

Grow up strong and happy, my children.

Love is the key to happiness and fighting your fears is the real strength.

Minato loves you so much. He's so proud of being your father. I know he would give his life to protect you, to give you some future.

And I love you three with all my heart. I love you so much it hurts.

Never, never, never doubt that and never forget that.

With much, much, much love, Mom.'

I don't know how much times I read that part, over and over, I cried every time.

Then I fell asleep with the book in my arms.

Kaoru's POV

I haven't slept at all.

We kept talking after Naruto went to his bedroom. We would have to wake up in few hours, so why mind going to sleep.

I was happy they finally told the kid the truth, mostly because his reaction was positive. He didn't scream nor blame them nor felt confused just like they feared. He just accepted.

"Okay, Aniki how are you?"

"What the hell are you asking? Are you that sleepy?"

"Surely, but whatever. I mean about the brat"

"Hm"

"Oh fine, don't answer. I'm relieved...Kao, I'm mad that you didn't tell me first about you and Aniki. Wait, do Itachi and Hana know? Does anyone else know?"

"No, nobody else knows. I'll tell them tomorrow and I did tell you as soon as I could, we had a lot to think about and we wanted to make a surprise"

Kurama grunted on the couch, he was embarrassed, but pretended to be mad.

"Are you really gonna talk about it?"

"Of course, Aniki. I want to know, you go to your bedroom"

He rolled his eyes and left snorting and mumbling curses.

"Now that he's gone I can tell you"

"How was it?"

"Well...

_Flashback_

_Like usual me and Kurama were in my apartment, we had eaten out and rented a movie we didn't watch in the end. He seemed a bit unquiet and I asked if he was okay. He said it was something to do with his job, so I let it pass. We sat to watch the movie, but his leg didn't stop moving and it was really annoying me. "Kura, what's wrong? And don't you dare lying to me". He said nothing but stood up and grabbed his IPod in his pocket, he chose a song and said to me to listen; he seemed serious about it so I did. The song*..._

_Forever can never be long enough for me _

_Feel like I've had long enough with you _

_Forget the world now we won't let them see _

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted _

_Love has surely shifted my way _

_Marry Me _

_Today and every day _

_Marry Me _

_If I ever get the nerve to say _

_Hello in this cafe _

_Say you will _

_Mm-hmm _

_Say you will _

_Mm-hmm_

_Together can never be close enough for me _

_Feel like I am close enough to you _

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you _

_And you're beautiful _

_Now that the wait is over _

_And love and has finally shown her my way _

_Marry me _

_Today and every day _

_Marry me _

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe _

_Say you will _

_Mm-hmm _

_Say you will _

_Mm-hmm_

_Promise me _

_You'll always be _

_Happy by my side _

_I promise to _

_Sing to you _

_When all the music dies_

_And marry me _

_Today and everyday _

_Marry me _

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe _

_Say you will _

_Mm-hmm _

_Say you will _

_Marry me _

_Mm-hmm_

_I couldn't believe it. Was he serious? Was he really doing that?_

_He took the phone of my ears and got a necklace from his pocket, with a ring as pendant_

"_Do you like the song?"_

_I looked at him, he tried to hide but I could see the anxiety in his eyes._

_I took his slightly trembling hands._

_"Yes"_

_End of the flashback_

"Wow, I had no idea Aniki could be so... I had no idea he could do something like this!"

"Yes, me neither... After that we talked about the move and decided on some things"

We kept talking until the sun rises.

Kyuubi went to the boy's bedroom to turn off his alarm and called the school telling them he didn't feel good and would miss. She sure was a good sister.

She left a note to him and we headed to Akatuski. Kurama drove us and headed to his work. One more day and I was already feeling a trash.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't have much to say... I hope you liked the chapter.<strong>

**Next chapter we're back to Naruto, Sasuke and the play. (even if I have no idea of what I'll write)**

**Sorry if you find more misspellings than usual, it was a really long chapter.**

**Here is the link I had promised : http:/www . flickr . com/photos/77844477N06/7015318227/in/photostream**

**Review!**


	9. A day at Akatsuki University

***Third person***

The next day, both boys missed school.

If only they knew what it would cause, maybe they would have… no, no, no, at that moment they were way too comfortable in their beds, sleeping dreamlessly and resting all they needed to.

At the same time, far from their homes, specifically at Akatsuki University, their siblings were trying to stay awake.

Itachi was drinking his third cup of coffee, but the caffeine seemed to not making its magic. The man had a murdering aura that kept the corridors free for him to go through; the other students and even the teachers didn't dare to even look at him. He walked through the campus like a king walks through his kingdom.

He managed to keep the appearances of the perfect student on the first period by drinking two cups of coffee, yet, as soon as the bell rang, he ran to the cafeteria to have one more cup of coffee and avoid one certain person, his head was killing him and his mood was only worsening.

He growled when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

'Who dared bother me?' he thought as he opened the message he had received.

'Don't u dare avoid me cuz ur date was a failure. U do it and I'll make u eat ur balls with ur dick shoved in ur ass. We gotta talk'

Who would be brave enough or simply stupid enough to send this kind of message to the Uchiha king?

The phone showed a name… Fox, aka Uzumaki Kyuubi.

The girl wasn't in a much better humor than him. As smart as she was, her brain simply didn't work without her so precious hours of sleep, but as much as she hated not sleeping, it had been worth it if her brat knew the truth.

Kyuubi had tried to sleep during the first period, but apparently Hidan was PMS'ing and wouldn't permit misbehavior in his class, Ibiki was always a sadistic son a bitch and Kakuzu was just heartless.

She saw by the corner of her eyes when Itachi had run out of the classroom as the bell rang. Oh if he thought he could avoid her, he was deadly wrong.

The message had been only a warning.

A good one, because he didn't dare to run away, instead, there he was, sitting by the cafeteria's counter – I'd dare to say – waiting.

The fox-girl smirked when she saw him and approached the raven-boy.

She sat besided him and ordered a tea and a sandwich.

They sat together in silence in a mutual understanding they were both tired and moody. Itachi was who broke the silence.

"What happened?"

Kyuubi sighed and looked deeply into his eyes as if, with that, she could tell what happened, talking was exhausting. But in the end, she decided she would have to tell the whole story.

"We told the brat; took all night; Kaoru slept over; dying; killing our teachers"

Naturally Itachi understood what she meant and answered smartly.

"Oh"

She half smiled and slid a lock of his hair for behind his ear in a kind gesture.

"And you pretty boy? What's under the mask?"

He sighed and drank the rest of his coffee.

"Nightmares"

She just took a sip of her tea.

They fell in a thoughtful and thick silence. Kyuubi had understood it wasn't Itachi who had nightmares, after all, she knew it all, maybe more than she should, but she knew.

The morbid silence was broken by a third person.

"You guys should see the dark cloud around you; it's killing the whole place of fear"

Kyuubi looked at her long-term friend unbelieving.

"How is it you look totally fine? You haven't slept too!"

The girl smirked.

"Way to go little fox, you need to learn how to keep awake; it was just one night, plus the power of caffeine"

Itachi joined the conversation; well he actually ended the conversation between the two, or tried to.

"You owe me an answer Kaoru, I had my fucking date, now you tell me what the hell you are hiding"

"What's wrong with our king, Kyuu?"

"Sleepless night because of the prince"

Kaoru's expression softened a bit.

"Oh and I though last year would be the last." She made a moment of silence. "Anyway, you really went on a date?"

"He did, and guess what, total failure. He insisted on going out with a random girl."

"Mind me to add me on the conversation? I'm right here while you talk about me"

Kaoru rolled her eyes

"Just talk, we're not preventing you from talking"

He lightly snorted

"Just tell me what happened!"

"You really are sleepy. I can't believe you haven't notice yet"

She then showed the ring to him and he didn't hide the surprised face. Watching that, Kyuubi returned her speech.

"That's not all pretty boy, she's moving in with us, oh, and we are moving out of that place"

"Finally" he teased.

Kyuubi didn't answer, she was already lost staring at something, or better, staring at someone.

"Kyuubi!"

She didn't listen. She instead stood up and left, heading to one of the table where a certain redhead was sitting alone.

The two friends remained there, quiet for a while. Itachi couldn't believe what just had happened.

"Kao, don't tell she…"

"Indeed"

He frowned and she quickly reassured him.

"Don't get worried, she's a grown girl"

"I know"

Kaoru made an amused expression reminiscing something from a distant past.

"You know, I always thought you would end up together"

He sighed "Me too, but then…"

She leaned her forearms on the counter and looked at him "You should talk to him"

He hesitated a bit. "He hates me"

But she insisted "Because you don't talk to him"

Yet, he wasn't easy to convince "I can't!"

She decided another route. "You were friends"

And that only made him frustrated. "Yes, but that was before I knew I was…"

He didn't say the last word, couldn't, but she knew what he meant, and asked in a kind manner.

"You scared?"

"No, I just think it's totally unnecessary to go through it, I know what it'll happen"

"You might be wrong"

"You heard the rumors"

She couldn't believe her ears, so she rolled her eyes, irritated.

"They are just rumors… Rumors say you are not human"

"See, one more reason to believe it"

"Thank God you're smart and cute, because funny…"

"They are together"

"No, they just live together"

"…"

"Fine, whatever, I'm going…" for a split second she looked tired "… still need to pack my stuff…"and caressed his shoulder like usual "Bye"

"Bye"

She was already leaving when she remembered something and turned back

"Oh, you'll thank me someday"

It barely made sense, but that was it for most of things the girl said, so he just ignored.

The second period went smoother. Kyuubi had slept through it all and Itachi was finally feeling the effects of caffeine. When the last class ended, he went to wake up his friend. They exchanged goodbyes and headed for their homes.

Itachi made a quick stop to eat something before going to the University's parking. He was almost on his car when…

"Uchiha…"

He wished he was wrong, he wished it wasn't his voice he had heard, but when he turned…

"Kaoru-senpai said you wanted to talk to me"

He mentally cursed, he had no idea of what to say, his eyes were cold, but actually, he couldn't stop staring him. The blond was perfect in his eyes. They had been friends, but that was before Itachi saw himself falling in love for him.

"You must have heard her wrong. I have nothing to talk to you, Deidara"

Usually, the blond artist would get pissed at Itachi's cold words, but he didn't.

"I'm sure of what she said, un!"

The older ignored and kept his interrupted walk to his car. The younger followed him.

"Is it true?"

Itachi had his back for the boy and tried not to ask, but curiosity was too strong. "What?"

He didn't hesitate to answer.

"She said you like me, un. I didn't believe her but then Kyuubi confirmed it and said it was the reason you're so cold to me, un, and…"

He stopped talking when the other ignored his words and entered the car. He sadly smiled and voiced his thoughts.

"So it was a lie"

Itachi lowered the window and looked around.

It was Friday so the parking was empty, most people were already at home or at the closest bar, the few ones that hadn't gone home yet were in the library or in the cafeteria.

He smirked, his voice low.

"Do you want to know the truth?"

The other nodded

"Come closer"

Deidara felt a shiver in his spine. He looked into the other's eyes, oh those eyes, eyes he hated so much. That moment those same eyes were calling him. He leaned forward, not sure what he would really get from it, but he would find out. He needed an answer.

Their faces were close, their eyes locked, their hearts racing and they didn't dare to say a word, afraid it would break the spell.

The blond watched amazed the brunet slowly closing his eyes and coming closer, they weren't in the most comfortable position in the world, but that was the last of their thoughts.

Their lips were inches apart when…

*From the get-go, I knew this was hard to hold. Like a crash, the whole thing spun out of con...*

The spell broke.

Itachi growled while Deidara answered his cellphone, his fucking cellphone.

"Hello?... Yes… But Danna… I know you hate waiting, un… Geez fine, I'm going, un… Bye"

He turned back to Itachi and said a bit awkwardly.

"I have to go. Danna is waiting for me…"

The other nodded and started the car.

"… but I'm free next Friday, so…"

Deidara bit his lip and itachi smirked.

"Movie, 8 o'clock?"

"Sure"

In a sudden moment of courage or maybe simply excitement, Deidara touched the raven's cheek and leaned forward once more, slow enough to be prevented by the other but fast enough to prevent the spell to be broken.

Perhaps, it was the heat of the moment or even the adrenaline of such a sudden act in such a place. Perhaps they had built up a sexual tension along the years strong enough to permit them to press their lips together even before their first date.

Whichever it was, it didn't change the fact they were kissing.

In an awkward and uncomfortable position, yeah. But it felt quite good.

Their lips felt nice against each other, and just before they were parting initiating the real thing…

"Deidara!"

The poor boy jumped breaking the kiss, he was a bit panicked.

Of course, being caught kissing another guy, and let's not forget this guy was no other than Uchiha Itachi, in the parking of the University was definitely a reason to panic. But being caught by your mentor, who, by the way, lives with you and treats you like a 3 year old kid, was really worse.

He quickly straightened up and turned to the said voice. His face was a bit red and he couldn't bring himself to properly breath.

He looked a kid caught with his hands inside the cookie's jar before the dinner.

"Danna! Wh-What are you doing here, un?"

"What do you think, brat? I came to drag you since you kept me waiting so long!"

Itachi was counting to one thousand, trying to calm himself for being interrupted for the second time… for the same fucking stupid person.

He could swear Sasori was doing that on purpose.

After a small discussion with his Danna, Deidara turned back to Itachi with an apologetic expression and whispered.

"Sorry about that… I really have to go"

Itachi sighed and whispered back.

"That's fine… I have to go too."

"See you on Friday"

"Surely… bye"

"Bye… Oh! Thanks"

The smile Deidara showed to Itachi was... The brunet had to take a deep breath to finally leave.

He drove home in silence **(Of course, why would he talk to himself aloud?)**, he had a full weekend ahead of nothing to do except the chores and some works, but he was happy inside. So happy it almost showed on his face, almost.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I think it's a bit weird to show the first kiss being ItaDei in a SasuNaru NaruSasu story, but the whole chapter was written on its own, I wrote it in one day, and I really liked it, so yeah, here it is... **

**Anyway, it was important to know the boys missed school and then I can focus almost entirely on them, even if I think it's reaaaaally fun writing about their siblings and I love writing it and I'll keep doing it.**

***Oh yeah, the song of Dei's cellphone is Time Bomb by All Time Low... it's just that I think it's a song Deidara would like. I like the song.**

**Like you can imagine, I have the feeling that it'll be quite a long fanfiction and I still have no idea where it's going, but I hope you keep reading and I hope you like it.**

**Any thing you want to say, feel free to say. **

**Review *o***


	10. Act I

Chapter 10 – Act 01

Sasuke's POV

I hate when it happens. I thought it would go away eventually, but no. Every year is the same, the nightmares.

You guess one could get used to having the same nightmare over and over, every year for the last 9 years, but that's not true.

They just get worse.

It's like watching a movie, you know what will happen and you know it won't have a happy ending, yet you can't change it, you can only watch.

I hate that I feel useless and unsheltered.

I hate Itachi's face when he can finally approach me, the guilty and pained expression. I had forgiven him already.

Maybe I don't really understand what happened and it scares me to ask anything about that, but I had truly forgiven him.

Howsoever, it seems my subconscious keeps blaming him, keeps finding ways to tell me it's still not fine between us two.

But I'm trying not to think about it. I can only hope I don't have these nightmares all the time.

And perhaps I'll even swallow my pride and ask Itachi to sleep in my bedroom again.

If you use logic, his presence should make my subconscious produce worst nightmares, but it's the contrary, his presence makes me calmer and I sleep dreamlessly.

It really sucks to be home alone.

When I was younger, as in really younger, all that I wanted was to be home alone, so I could play all I wanted, I wouldn't have time to eat, time to sleep, or time to bath.

I thought it would be fun.

And when I was alone, all I wanted was someone else.

Oh damn it. I hate being home alone with nothing to do.

I should be at school, watching people doing stupid things, having classes I already know and elegantly running away from those weird girls that stalk me.

But here I am, in my bedroom, laid on bed and looking at my ceiling thinking stupid things thanks to my brother that insisted that I needed something stupid called a good night of sleep.

Okay, I admit that I only woke up when the sun was so bright that the curtains couldn't hold it outside my bedroom. And I admit that if Itachi had tried to wake me, I would have murdered him. And… fine I got it.

I have to think about something to do.

I already did my homework. I already did the chores I'm supposed to like washing few dishes and clean my bedroom.

And it's only 1pm.

And I'm hungry!

Itachi should be already at home, why is he late?

The door opened finally

"I'm home"

"I'm hungry!"

Itachi had a weird expression, like he was trying to contain a smile and it turned out awful.

"Yeah, me too, want to eat out?"

"Hn"

"Do you need to do something first?"

"No"

"So, let's go"

We went to a restaurant and ate (obviously we wouldn't go to a restaurant to fish). It was fast and I couldn't avoid my curiosity.

"What happened?"

He arched an eyebrow, still eating his dango.

"You seem happy, what the hell is going on with your mood?"

He just rolled his eyes and used a thoughtful expression, like daydreaming, almost smiling. It was creepy.

I decided to not bother him any further. Just because I was nice, not because Itachi wouldn't talk no matter what I did.

The rest of the day went by better. Itachi was acting all weird and I swear I heard him humming lowly.

It surely was the creepiest thing I have ever seen, and that's a saying since I lived with Orochimaru and all those other people.

And with Itachi acting all weird and mysterious, the whole weekend went by quickly. I didn't do anything. I read the play through internet, I planned Kakashi's death each ridiculously line I read about Romeo and, in the end, I moved Itachi's bed to my bedroom.

I thought Monday would be interesting. I was feeling a little self-conscious about my restored friendship with Naruto; I simply wouldn't know how to act around him, anymore.

Oh shit, I can't believe I thought it. I really hate romantic stories, they make me think stupid things like this!

Anyway, cool mode Sasuke, cool mode.

The first class was nice. Naruto came late, but nobody really cared.

For a reason, he seemed different, I can't really explain, there was something more in his eyes, like a special glint. Something must have happened since Thursday.

And then, by the end of the second class, it came...

"WE WHAT?"

"Don't complain you two!"

Apparently Naruto had missed school last Friday too, and now we were stuck together as partners for the play.

"Yamato-sensei, it's not fair! It doesn't even make sense, teme should be with Sakura and I should be with Kiba, that would make sense!"

"Naruto! All the pairs were decided on Friday and no one complained and it's not to make sense. It's how it is and we will not change it! Besides the idea is help each other. Sakura is helping Sai and Kiba is helping Hinata."

Don't take us wrong. We were friends again, we were willing to get along even with our rivalry, but working on something together was out of question, we both knew it.

We never agreed on anything.

If I say yes, he says no.

If I say blue, he says orange.

If… well you got it.

We know it's impossible for us to work together, that's out of friendship.

They went on discussing until Yamato got tired and used his trick on Naruto, yes, those eyes, those odd, creepy, scary eyes that would probably make the dobe pee on his pants.

"Naruto, you will help Sasuke, understood?"

He gulped.

"Ye-yes sir"

I frowned. Wait, what? The dobe was helping me and not me who was supposed to help him like always?

"I don't need help, especially from this idiot"

"See, he doesn't need my… HEY TEME!"

"Shh Naruto! ... Sasuke, I know you're a splendid student, and Naruto huh, well, he's not… but he's showed great acting skills during my theater classes, so it would be a great help for you"

"I said I do not need help. I can do it on my own"

"Fine. So please, would you mind showing us a scene? It can be any scene you want."

I froze.

What had I gotten myself into?

But Naruto's challenging and mocking eyes made me burn inside.

The dobe is NOT better than me… in ANYTHING!

I recited the first line that popped up in my mind.

When I ended… Yamato-sensei had a confused face and Naruto was biting his lip containing a laugh.

I arched an eyebrow and he burst out laughing at my face.

"HAHAHA… that was HAHA… awful… HAHA!"

I ignored him, he would pay for this later.

"Sasuke, you remember the lines perfectly, you have the right accent, but… no acting skills, sorry"

I frowned.

What did he mean by that? I did everything perfectly.

"Teme, you're just reciting, not acting. Let me show you"

Naruto used the same scene, but he was moving ridiculously his body from here to there and making stupid faces.

Before he could finish.

"You're a making a fool of yourself dobe"

He rolled his eyes.

"Sure teme, now tell me who's supposed to help who, huh?"

"I don't need this kind of help! Of course you can do it good, if being stupid is what I'm supposed to do, of course you will be better, you're naturally stupid!"

"Well, at least I am better than you!"

There was certainly a drop on my forehead, and other on Yamato's.

Typical of Naruto, to say something bad about himself without even noticing.

"Okay boys… no matter what you say, that's how it's going to be. Or would you like me to call Tsunade-sama to deal with it?"

Tsunade was not only the mayor of Konoha, she was also responsible for all the schools and hospitals of the city. And she was scary, like she could break a table with her own hands.

Like an Uchiha, I showed my respect, yet covered my fear in my stoic face. Naruto just gulped to the mention of his 'Baa-chan'.

The minutes of silence finally ended when we both sighed.

"Fine, Yamato-sensei. I'll help Sasuke."

Yamato smiled, satisfied.

"Good and don't forget that I will know if you don't obey me and do it on your own."

"Yes Yamato-sensei. We will do it."

"Thanks Naruto, Sasuke"

And that was how we ended up together. We didn't only have to help each other, or the dobe helps me like he liked to think. We had to prove we were improving and deliver a minimum 10,000 words work by the end of the month about the story, the author and each character.

In other words, I'll see the dobe after the school more than ever.

After the school.

Naruto touched my arm.

"Ne, about the play thing and all the helping each other thing… huh… I don't want you to think that what we said last week were just words… I.. I meant them, I meant to be friends again… so…"

I smirked.

"Dobe…"

He understood and smiled.

"Don't call me that teme!"

"Hn"

"Oh, by the way, want to come over? You know, to start the work, I know it'll take us more than to the rest because, well, it's me and you, so we should start soon, right?"

"Since when you're not lazy to study, dobe?"

He didn't answer, he wasn't even listening; probably something had caught his attention.

I looked around but I saw nothing that could catch his attention, but since it was Naruto, anything could catch his attention, even a colored balloon.

While he was out of reach, I called Itachi to tell him I wasn't coming home.

I started walking to the direction I knew was the dobe's apartment, he followed me mindlessly. It was a long walk, but I never minded, yet, Naruto was acting weird.

From what I remember of our childhood time, when we walked each other's home, he was talking the whole way, he talked about anything, I didn't mind at all. To listen to him talking made the walk less boring and shorter.

But he was quiet, well, quiet for Naruto, because he was whistling some song.

When we turned the corner next to his apartment, he decided it was the right time to opne his mouth.

"Ne, Sasuke, what are we doing here?"

"You live right there if you forgot" I said pointing an old building.

He froze and had that expression that he wanted to say something that he knew would make me mad.

"Spill it out, dobe. What is it? You forgot your keys?"

He laughed nervously and scratched his neck.

"You see… I, well… I…"

"You…?"

"I moved to the other part of the city hehe"

I blinked.

Oh no, he didn't.

Tell me he didn't make us go all the way here to say he had moved to the other part of the city.

"Na-ru-to"

He cursed under his breath, something like 'gonna die' and 'damn it'.

Almost an hour after that, we arrived his new house.

It should have taken us less time if Naruto hadn't lost himself a billion times.

"Tadaima!"

We went in the house and wow…

I was used to nice houses, I lived in one for years, Orochimaru's place was cool too and my apartment was perfect, but Naruto's new house sure was something.

I wonder why they moved, well, there were a lot of reasons, but why now.

We dropped our bags and shoes by the entrance and headed to the kitchen. I was starving already thanks to Naruto.

"Okaeri"

A familiar voice came from where I assumed it was the kitchen.

"Hey, you're here. I thought there was anyone home. What are you doing here Kao-neesan?"

She turned around.

"What do you think I'm doing here, boy? Oh, hey Sasuke, it's been a while."

I nodded smirking. Kaoru was one of the few women I knew that weren't annoying, and I think it's the reason she was Itachi's friend.

"Oh yeah, teme, I forgot to tell you…"

What didn't he forget to tell me?

"… Kao-neesan and Kura-niisan got engaged so she moved in with us and so we moved to a bigger place"

That was a bit shocking, so shocking that I couldn't hide a surprised face and…

"Really? With a ring and all?"

She frowned and Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, teme, I can't imagine it either"

Kaoru cleared her throat getting our attention back and ending our topic of how weird it's to imagine a wedding of those two.

"Okay boys, lunch is ready"

We sat and started eating.

And as the gentleman Naruto surely wasn't, he asked with food in his mouth. Disgusting.

"Kao-neeshan, you wron' ea?" (Kao-neesan, you won't eat?)

"I already ate, I was only waiting for you; you're almost two hours late. Did you forget we had moved?"

"Of course not. I'm not that stupid, I just…"

"Oh, and then you got lost."

I internally laughed to the sight of Naruto's face going red.

"That's fine, boy. Just eat and clean it all please, I have to go now and I'll be back at night."

"Hm… fine"

"Oh, and tell your sister she owns me fifty bucks."

"Okay"

"And take care. You two behave, don't destroy the house"

"Don't worry. We're not kids anymore."

She smiled leaving the kitchen.

"Bye boys"

"Bye"

We finished our meal and cleaned the kitchen.

No, we didn't have a soap's battle when we washed the dishes. And no, we didn't break anything either. We're grownups now.

We grabbed our bags and went up to Naruto's new room. And as predictable as it should be, the bedroom was all decorated in orange.

The dobe sat on the floor and I sat on his bed.

"So, what do you want to do first?"

"Honestly, nothing. It won't work for both of us, you know that"

He sighed.

"Yeah, but what choice do we have? Let's try."

Said that… We didn't move, the laziness after lunch hitting us.

"Dobe?"

"Yes teme?"

"What happened?"

He blinked trying to figure out what I meant by that. But then the meaning was absorbed and he sighed.

"Are we normal Sasuke?"

"I am, you're not"

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"No, I mean… I don't think anyone else noticed something had happened to me… Well, they asked me why I didn't go to school last Friday, but they bought my excuse of being sick… But you, we barely talk, and you always manage to read me… and what's really strange is that, I don't know how, but I can sort of read you too… it's like I have a feeling you're not fine, like this last week… I know what's about and I know you hate talking about it, and well, I wouldn't know how to talk about it… anyway, that wasn't what I wanted to say… what I was saying is, do you think this bond we have is normal? Aren't we freaks to have this kind of connection?"

I smirked.

"It's like I said dobe, I am normal, you're the one freak who has an impossibly bright bedroom and is able to sleep."

He chuckled.

"Whatever teme, my bedroom is awesome! You're just envious you don't have a bedroom like mine"

"Hn"

His cheerful voice got serious.

"But, about Friday… Nii-san and Nee-chan told me about my parents"

"Oh"

"And you won't believe who they were!"

I covered my face with my hair.

"I-I know already"

"You… you know it already?"

"My mother told me, sorry I couldn't tell you"

I looked up expecting an angry blond, but saw him looking through the window. The room was getting gloomy. And before it was too late, he cut the uncomfortable moment.

"Okay teme! Let's get it started. What scene did you like the most? Or better, what scene did you hate the least?"

"Naruto, I hate it all"

"Hm… do you still have that stage fright?"

I frowned.

"I don't have a stage fright!"

He turned his head like a puppy in doubt.

Had I just compared Naruto to a puppy o. O?

"You don't?"

"No, I don't. I just hate doing this stuff"

His smile became sly.

"You do! Oh Sasu-chan is afraid."

What the hell was he talking about? He was pissing me off.

"Shut up, dobe! I'm not!"

"It's okay Sasu-chan, everyone is afraid of something"

I stood up ready to punch him, but changed my mind and smirked

"Like you're afraid of the dark, and thunders, and clowns, and spiders Naru-chan?"

His face was all red in embarrassment, so he was still afraid of all those things. He stood up as well and growled.

"Shut up, teme!"

"Such a frightened kitty"

Okay, it was nothing mature, to the point of being shamefully ridiculous, but it sure was fun.

Naruto growled and tried to hit my arm, but I easily dodged, what made him angrier. He tried to hit me again with his other hand, but I caught it and smirked.

"You're still slow, dobe"

To this he threw the other hand again, and again I caught it with my free hand causing us to stare at each other.

He smirked and quickly kicked both of my legs making me lose balance and fall on the floor dragging him with me.

We fell hard on the floor, Naruto on top of me.

As soon as we recovered from the tumbling, he gave me a triumphal look.

"Who's slow now, teme?"

That was a challenge I was more than eager to accept.

I quickly moved in a way I was on top of him. I smirked.

"You sure are, dobe"

He looked confused to the sudden change of position, but soon smiled and changed us back.

And we kept on our little wrestling. It made me happy, like the old times. Even after these few years apart, we were back to the same in few hours.

It was like Naruto had said, we had a weird connection.

"Teme! Let me go!"

"No."

"Ahh!"

And again, he flipped me over and fell on top of me. By that time, we were already panting and sweated.

Because the previous shout of Naruto, we didn't hear the knock in the door.

We just heard someone clearing the throat by the door.

We both looked at a confused orange haired girl.

"What were you doing?"

"Duh, isn't it obvious Nee-chan?"

She smirked.

"Sure it is, you're both sweated, panting, you on top on him and I could hear the shouts from my bedroom, really obvious, brat"

And it was then we became aware of our ridiculous and suggestive situation.

Unable to look at each other, we soon stood up. I felt my face getting heated, but not enough to spread a blush.

"We were just fighting okay! Oh, Kyuu-neesan, Kaoru said you own her fifty bucks."

She growled and left the room cursing something about stupid forgetful little brothers.

After that, we didn't fight again. We just talked, actually argued on what we would do on the writing work. It came easier than we thought and by the end of the day we had a great idea of what we needed and what we were going to do.

*Buzz* *Buzz*

Naruto grabbed his cellphone and read the message. I wasn't curious of what it could be. I was just coincidentally looking at where he also coincidentally was.

He closed the phone.

"Hey teme"

"What?" I said absently

"Kiba just sent me a message asking if I want go to a club on Friday, wanna come over?"

The idea was horrible, partying with Naruto and Kiba seemed almost suicidal. But…

"Fine."

…Why not? It'd been a while I didn't go out, and I was a bit curious to know what was like going out with the dobe.

He blinked.

"Really?"

"Hn"

"Okay then."

*Buzz* *Buzz*_ *Buzz* *Buzz*_ *Buzz* *Buzz*

I answered my cellphone.

"Hn" … "Hn" … "Hn" … "Hn, bye"

"I need to go, dobe. It's getting late and we did a lot for today"

"Oh fine, is Itachi coming to get you?"

"As if… I'm getting the subway"

"Are you crazy, teme! It's super crowed by this time! Wait"

Naruto left the bedroom and I got my things together. He soon came back, his sister on his side. She crossed her arms.

"Come on, baby Uchiha, I'll take you home…"

I felt myself getting uncomfortably shy, I didn't like bothering people like this. Except my brother, but he kind of had this obligation.

"You don't need to, I can go on my own"

It wasn't my intention, but it was rude of me saying that.

Good thing, they were used and immune to my way of speaking.

"Shut up and come, Itachi kills me if he knows I let you go home by this time alone. Come on, I need to go to that part of city."

It was probably a lie the last part, but it made me less worried.

"Hn"

"See you tomorrow, teme"

"Bye, dobe"

Kyuubi drove me home and we even talked a bit.

"Thanks"

"Just ask when you need, baby Uchiha"

"Tsk, don't call me that"

She smiled and left.

Itachi and I ate dinner in silence. I took a warm and long shower and collapsed in my bed.

"Good night Nii-san"

"Good night otouto"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm feeling lonely! Nobody talks to me! I'm gonna cry.<strong>

**I don't know if my writing is thaaat bad or... well, I don't really know or what.**

**Okay, slap myself for the drama!**

**But really, talk to me, people! It doesn't even need to be about the story... you can request things, you can talk about the weather, you can tell me a joke or anything!**

**hm, that's it, please leave a review to make this poor author feel better.**

** ()()**

** (-¨-)**

**_( )_**


	11. Act II

Naruto's POV

Chapter 11 – Act II

The rain outside was almost relaxing, the day had been calm and a bit cold. It wasn't the kind of day I liked the most, I couldn't go outside and I didn't like the way the weather made me sleepy and lazy.

Where did all my energy go to?

I was only hoping Friday wouldn't rain. It really sucked to go out when it was raining and I was way too curious and anxious to hang out with Sasuke.

This whole week was calm for me.

Last Saturday I had visited my parent's grave to thank them for everything they did for me and my brother and sister. I also thanked them for my wish.

I felt different, I was feeling calmer, I was feeling more complete.

I didn't have the urge to have attention on me, yet I liked it and my personality wouldn't change, so I was still loud and acted without thinking.

We had finally moved to our new house, we spent the whole weekend on it, but it was finally done. Kyuu-neesan and I were speechless when we first entered the house.

It was amazing, I couldn't believe my eyes.

Kura-niisan and Kao-neesan had planned it all together for a while and they did perfectly. I knew Kaoru was good with designing and all, since she was coursing arts in the college, but wow, I was still impressed by her choice of everything.

The house was huge for me, my bedroom was awesome and it was better than if I had made it myself. It was exactly the way I loved.

I thanked Nii-san more than I could. He pinched my nose and I just knew he was happy that we liked what they did for us. Kyuubi was as thankful and content as me.

After the weekend, our lives went back to normal.

Normal to us, I guess, but I can say it still came a bit unusual. Because of the play, we had a lot of work to do, and we still had homework and all the application for university to do. The last year sure was busy.

Unexpectedly, working with Sasuke went better than we thought it would. We would discuss, of course, and we would even fight too. But we hadn't broken anything yet, so it was great.

Our writing work was almost done and I can say it was perfect. We did it in what, three days? Yeah and it was perfect, I helped Sasuke with the ideas and he helped me with the format, writing and presentation. At least his perfectionism came in hand, and with my brilliant mind and love for the story, it would be easily the best work of the whole school.

We hadn't tried to act even once. I had given Sasuke a time to think it over, he hated doing it, but I knew he wouldn't do a less than perfect acting, he just needed time.

And time I gave him.

Fine, fine, I was already irritated we weren't doing it. I was anxious to make fun of him, and well, I knew I would pay for this, but it was worth it.

It's not every day you are better than Sasuke Uchiha and can rub it on his face.

And so, after three days of waiting, I decided I had given him time enough.

We were at Sasuke's house because it was closer to school and Itachi had driven us.

As I said, it was raining.

We had already have lunch and were doing our homework.

Sasuke finished before me and laid on bed, like always, he wouldn't help me until I ask, and ask I wouldn't do. But I preferred this way, he wouldn't pressure me go faster and I could take my time thinking over the stupid questions about non-existed facts.

Like, come on! What's the possibility of those stupid chemical problems actually happen? And if they happen, I would freak out and not calculate whatever they needed me to calculate.

And we had math, I was good at math, but only in my head.

Because of, well, because of my dyslexia, the numbers would mix and the letters would change positions and I would read it all wrong and do it all wrong. In my mind 2+2=4 but I wrote 5. It was a real hell!

Okay, enough with getting frustrated over homework.

I had a mission: making of Sasuke an actor. Or at least, good enough to act in front of people without stuttering or doing that emotionless face.

As the bestest friend I am, I wrote all kind of notes besides the lines, so he could know what to do.

"Teme! We had already finished the work, damn it!"

"Shut up dobe! I know what I'm doing, just wait until I finish it!"

"Grr… you will screw up all the work we had done!"

"Hn"

See what I talking about, he's impossible. He's just trying to run away from acting in front of me. I know it.

Geez, just because he's afraid.

Oh.

"Don't worry Sasu-teme, I won't tell anyone what happens in this bedroom."

He didn't answer. Great.

"Come on, Sasuke! I wanna do it! Please, please, please"

I shook his shoulders leaving him a bit dizzy and mad at me.

"Fine! Just stop! Don't touch me dobe! Hn."

He glared at me, but by this point, I was already immune to Uchiha glares, also I lived with Kyuubi, and she had a demoniac glare.

I grinned.

"Ha great! Let's start!"

"Hn"

I tried not to laugh at him until he feels comfortable. I could imagine how difficult it was to him to do it, even if it was just us two; Sasuke had a hard time when it came to acting.

The worst for him should be acting all ridiculously non-Uchiha. Romeo was all romantic and a bit naïve, while Sasuke was all cold and realistic. Or he said himself so.

We started and it was a bit fun.

He refused to do as I said, but he followed all my notes. It came a bit mechanical, but at least he was moving.

It was so funny.

"Usuratonkachi! Stop making this face."

"What face?" I said innocently.

"This face. Stop it! I'm doing it!"

Oh, I was feeling bad, not really bad because it was still really hilarious, but maybe a bit guilty for being an insensible friend to Sasuke, he was really trying and I should support him.

Nah, we're guys.

"HAHAHAHA sorry HAHAHAHA, just a, HAHAHA, a second… oh, ahem, sorry"

I didn't have time to see him coming at me.

And we were on the floor.

His eyes were intense and I really regretted not being serious about it, just another part of me, sorry, no one is perfect. But yeah, I was feeling guilty; it wasn't nice of me laughing at him.

My regret soon vanished when he punched my pretty face. I hadn't done that much, what the hell was going on?

"Hey Teme!"

I could even see him trembling in anger. Something was definitely wrong.

I was immobile, not the time to fight back or get mad at him. After all, it was my fault. I just had to try and calm him down.

My voice was much lower than usual, yet audible.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I really am, so please, calm down and get off of me, please"

He let go of me with a growl. He left to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him leaving me wondering what had just happened.

It wasn't weird we ended up fighting, but not with such intensity and we never really punched each other, maybe some hits, but in a more playful way. It had made me worried.

Sasuke came back with a wet towel in hands, he gave me and I pressed it against my burning cheek. He didn't say a word, but that act was his ways of saying sorry.

I sighed. I wouldn't let the unspoken words screw up our friendship, not again.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

He sat by my side on his bed and sighed too, looking at his hands.

"I just don't like it. I hate it, actually. I feel, I don't know, I feel weird and I can't do it, just can't"

I flashed him a reassuring smile.

"Nah, don't say it, there's nothing you can't do. You were fine; I'm the one who can't resist teasing you, and that's the only thing I'm better than you."

He looked up at me.

"You're not really good at making me feel better. Stop talking, dobe."

I laughed lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, teme! So tell me, what's the scene that's bugging you?"

He murmured something.

"What?"

Wait, was he blushing?

"The scenes with Juliet"

He hid his face with his hair, but I could still see his face getting red, it was kind of cute. Not that I would tell him, he would rip my head off, so I decided not paying attention to it.

"Which one?"

"Hm, all of them."

"Really?"

He glared at me, not blushing anymore.

"What do you think dobe?"

"Fine, teme, no need to be like that."

"Hn"

I knew there was something more to it, but I wouldn't press him into it, not now. I would let it pass; later I'll ask Nee-san if she knows something.

We started doing it again, more seriously this time. He was getting better, I guess Sasuke is naturally good at anything, it's really frustrating, I know. But he just is, he can do anything easily.

We joked more than we argued.

The best part of it was to see the glint on his eyes when I showed him how to do. It would bring me a warm feeling that made me so happy.

He would never say it, he would never admit it, but it was in his eyes. His eyes showed he thought I was good, that he was a bit entranced by the way I moved and spoke the lines.

"Okay, okay, I think it's fine doing it on your own, but…"

"But…?"

"I don't know, hehe, ne, teme, will you manage to act with Sakura-chan and all?"

He froze, like he hadn't given much thought to it or had preferred not thinking about it just yet.

"Oh shit, from all the people in the world, why Sakura?"

He mumbled to himself, but I heard and frowned.

"Hey teme, don't say it! She's cool you know"

He sighed.

"Not it dobe, she's just… just a bit annoying, especially with me"

"Oh"

True, Sakura used to have a huge crush on Sasuke for a long time, it was really annoying, but she's over it, I guess.

"Nah, don't worry about it, she's over you already"

"Hn…

… Naruto, haven't you ever got sick of her? She wasn't one to treat you nicely and you were always running after her"

I smiled at him.

"Talkative, aren't we?"

He preferred to ignore me, what made me laugh.

"Well, I was thought she was pretty, but that's not a good reason to be like this, but you know me, I can't be bad with people."

"Too kind for your own good, huh?"

"Nah, not like this. I think people have reasons to be the way they are. I try to understand them and pretend they're having a bad day and I just happen to be on the wrong place on the wrong time."

"And Sakura…?"

I sighed one more time, leaning on the wall.

"Sakura-chan just had a wrong idea of me"

"Like thinking orphan kids can do pretty much anything because there are not parents to say no?"

My moth opened and I was really surprised, because that was how she used to see me. How did Sasuke know that?

He realized my doubt and answered it.

"Once she told me something like that, about you."

"Oh, and what did you tell her?"

"Something about how she was annoying and spoiled for being upset over listening to a no from her parents"

I blinked.

"That wasn't much nice of you."

"What? She was the one who said unnecessary things."

"Yes, but doesn't give you the right to say so"

"Are we fighting over Sakura?"

I shook my head no and took a breath. It was getting a bit ridiculous.

"It's just that you don't know about her."

"And you do?"

"God, listen to me teme. What's wrong with you today?"

"Hn"

"Good. Listen, Sakura-chan wasn't the nicest girl in the world, but it's not really her fault, fine, maybe, but she was that age all girls are screaming fur balls of pink and glitter."

He smirked.

"Screaming fur balls of pink and glitter?"

"Yeah, anyway. So, as I was saying, Sakura didn't have the nicest relationship with her parents"

"How do you know it?"

"She told me, but Ino had told me before to be nice to her because well, a lot of things happened to her"

"Hn."

"Maybe I'm not being realistic, and because I never had parents to compare to, I have this idea of perfect parents, you know. But that's not about me, it's about Sakura… so, what I know is that her parents never liked her to go out and play much, they wanted her to study and study only…"

"Hmhum"

"Until then, they're just being over protective, but I can quite understand. The problems began when she was old enough to understand she could have more, she was a great student but not even this would change her parents' mind, well, at least not her father's. Her mother was more understandable, and so, she tried to convince her father to let Sakura-chan goes out more."

"Is that all?"

"No… if you let me finish… so, her mother started trying to talk to her father, and they began discussing, well, not only discussing, but I've heard they have some serious fights and all. Like they on the verge of a divorce, and well, I believe that there must be some old thing of them, but Sakura-chan kind of blames herself for it. She thinks it's her fault for their constant fighting, as if she hadn't asked to go out more and talked to her mother to convince her father, none of it would happen…"

"Wow, I guess, I could never imagine it, she's always so cheerful and all, even if she's a bit stressed"

"Yeah, I know, that's why she is almost never home, she got a part time helping Baa-chan, and so she has a good reason to stay away from home without her parents nagging her. She says it's a hell at home. Even with the way I was raised, I can't really imagine how it is, what's like to not want to go home because you don't want to be with people there. I didn't like to go home because there was no one there."

I ended up saying too much without noticing. Sasuke was quiet, as usual.

"Fine teme, let's do some work together now, what about it?"

"Hn"

"I'll assume it means yes."

"Hn"

"So, first scene of Romeo with Juliet?"

He opened the script in the scene and read it once, I had in mind, so…

"Okay, Rome-teme, are you ready?"

"Of course"

We stood up facing each other. I would have to give my all to no laugh. Sasuke took a breath and began, a bit uncomfortable.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

"Good pilgrim, you do wro-"

"Do you really need to make this voice?"

I smiled.

"Of course, I'm Juliet!"

He made a face to my announcement.

"Whatever, keep going dobe"

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much. Which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch? And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

It was awkwardly funny, but we took it serious and acted the way we should, as in the play.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

The it came to this ridiculously embarrassed and awkward moment Romeo is supposed to kiss Juliet, but teme is Romeo and I was Juliet, so we just stopped.

"Huh, fine, we… don't need to do this, Sasuke"

My face immediately getting heated and red. Watching my virgin's reaction, Sasuke smirked and, for teasing me, leaned forward. I was so in shock I didn't move, I couldn't move, maybe I didn't even want to move. THE FUCK?

He came really close and turned his face to kiss my cheek.

I couldn't help my get even redder.

"Teme! What the fuck?"

But he only laughed, teasing me even more.

"I'm just doing what you wrote me to do."

"Gr, it's weird, don't do it again"

"You should see your face, it was priceless."

"Fine, let's end it. Where were we? Oh!

Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

Was it me, or was Sasuke more intense? It was probably me.

"You kiss by the book."

"Okay, let's end it here dobe. I can't stand reciting any other line"

"Yeah, I think it's fine. What time is it?"

We looked over Sasuke's clock on the wall.

"Oh shit, it's this late. I need to go, teme."

"Okay, I'll tell Ita-"

"No need, teme. I promised to pass over Hinata today; she lives close by, so no need to worry."

"Hn"

"See you tomorrow. Bye teme. Don't forget you're sleeping over my house tomorrow and we're going to that party."

He rolled his eyes as if saying 'I know, dobe'

"Bye."

I left and walked all the way home. I didn't promise to go to Hinata's but I wanted to walk home. I had few things in my mind to sort out and a good walking would make good.

I totally regretted. It started raining again and I end up all drenched and late for dinner.

"I'm home"

"Welcome home… Wow kid, don't move"

"Naruto! I thought Itachi would drive you home, what were you doing in the rain? Wait, don't you dare move in the house"

"It's freaking cold Nee-san! I'll die!"

"I'll get a towel, just take this clothes off"

I undressed myself until I was only in boxers. I was freezing, those heartless siblings, more worried about the house than about me.

If I weren't shameful of being almost naked in front of them? Why would I? They are my siblings, it's my home.

Kyuu-neesan wrapped the towel around me and hit my head because I was stupid.

"Take a shower, brat. I don't know what happened, but you will tell me"

See, she can read minds. She's freaky.

In the end, Kura-niisan brought me dinner and stayed in my bed until I slept, what was pretty much after my late dinner.

I was tired, I had run all my way home in the rain. The sleep came so fine I didn't talk to my sister. But that's fine, I wanted to talk to her anyway. That moment, I just wanted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that's it...<strong>

**I'm warming things up and it seems very cliché, but I won't let it happen, I guess.**

**Well, as my previous nice asking didn't work, I use threat.**

**If I don't get reviews, I won't update this story! Come on, just few words and you'll make a person happy and willing to write faster!**

**I got many favorites, so thanks, but you can talk your mind, don't worry, I don't bite. Just my sense of humor sometimes is worst than bites.**

**And talking about it, I want to thanks AllieVJones for the review.**

**It's not everyday people say I have a good sense of humor, so thanks a lot, I hope you keep reading and enjoying.**

**Review or I will not update.**

**Love *_***


	12. Let the party start

Chapter 12 – Let the party start

Warning: a little bit of yaoi (wouldn't say lime or lemon, but if you preferred); a lot of swearing and bad influence (of my part - kids, please do not do it)

Sasuke's POV

Friday evening and I'm at Naruto's place once more, but we aren't humiliating me or studying. I'm waiting the idiot finish his ridiculously long shower, so I can have mine and we can get ready to go to the club.

Going out tonight will be the best thing to do for me. I had calmed down from my nightmares in the beginning of the week, but just few days ago, they came back and worst.

I had a nightmare I had never had before, well, not this part of the nightmare.

Like always, I would revive what I thought it had been my parent's death by my brother's hands, he would chase me, promising to haunt me, torture me physically and mentally… I would listen to his words from when I was 12, telling me he was just waiting until I let my guard down to finish what he had started all those years ago: the total annihilation of the Uchiha.

But then… for the first time, I wasn't alone anymore.

Naruto was there, with me, for me. I was a kid in my dream, but Naruto wasn't, he would protect me against my brother and make me feel hope.

But that wouldn't be a nightmare if it ended like this.

No.

In my dream, Itachi killed Naruto, in front of me, he killed him painfully, ripping Naruto's smile of his face. Then he would come at me, I tried to run, but you can't ever run in your nightmares, so Itachi caught me by my throat and…

I woke up panting, the scenes repeating in my mind over and over again, all the blood and fear. It was irrational, but it didn't change the fact I was scared… scared and angry at Itachi.

He was sitting frozen in his bed, probably thinking of what to do. He didn't have to…

I can't remember exactly what happened next, but I know that the adrenaline took over me and I had Itachi in my hands, screaming at the Itachi of my nightmares for answers. And then everything became dark…

The next day, Itachi teased me about dreaming of Naruto, but that was his way to say it was fine what had happened.

Even so, I don't feel like going home for a while, I don't want the same thing happening and now, every time I look at my brother, the scenes appears in my mind. It's confusing.

I don't want to think about it, so the best thing is definitely go out with Naruto and Kiba and have one crazy night I don't have since I came back home.

I've never been to a normal club, all the times I hang out with Suigetsu, Karin and sometimes Juugo, we stayed there, in Otogakure, which is a gay club. And well, at least I can say I saw a lot of things in my life. Some were disturbing and some were interesting.

But that's not the point, the thing is I'm going out tonight and try to have as much fun as I can.

Shit, who am I trying to fool? It'll be a disaster, I can feel it. What did I have in mind when I agreed on this? I won't have fun, I know I won't, I will ended up in a corner, with weird people trying to approach me and me trying to convince Naruto to go home earlier because of some excuse I can't think of at the moment.

While I'm being totally optimistic about tonight, Naruto finally gets out of the bathroom and he has, he definitely has, to come in only a towel. Of course.

My thoughts go from 'Don't look at him, he's your friend' 'Don't look at him, he's your friend' 'Don't look at him, he's your friend' 'Don't look at him, he's… hot' to 'I'm looking at you and you don't even know' 'I'm looking at you and you don't even know' 'I'm looking at you and… God, I like what I see'.

"Sasuke? What are you smirking for?"

That only widens my smirk.

"Just something"

"Hm, whatever, you can go, but don't take too much time or we will be late"

I arched an eyebrow, but he doesn't get the hint, so I have to voice it.

"Says the one who took an hour to shower"

He sticks his tongue out at me and I just go in the bathroom.

After just few days with Naruto, I catch myself sating at him, and even when I'm home I catch myself thinking of him. It was a bit weird in the beginning, but I'm totally cool with it now.

Yes Sasuke, keep telling it yourself and maybe you believe it someday.

Fine, I'm freaking out.

Sometimes I give in to temptation at looking at him and sometimes I can't even look him in the eye or talk to him.

The yesterday's kiss didn't help at all.

He was supposed to push me or lean forward, but he froze. And I fell into a deep question: To kiss or not to kiss?

In the end, I had to pretend my heart wasn't beating faster and I was only teasing him, what I was too, but then… fuck you Naruto, why do you have to be so gr… so frustrating.

Calm down, focus. Don't think.

It's hard to not think when you're showering. It's the time of the day you think over your day, it's sacred. It's the time of the day that the most brilliant ideas happen mainly when you have shampoo in your hair.

And I had to think it over.

It's not like I didn't know what was happening to me or that I didn't understand my feelings, for fuck's sake, I'm not a little girl. I know what it's happening to me and that's what's freaking me out.

I'm falling for the dobe. I'm already fucking attracted to him.

And I can't like him, not because he's a guy, but because he's my best friend, my rival. The fact he's a guy doesn't change much, well the only that changes is that I can get to see him almost naked… Damn, your fucking mind, stop saying it or you'll wake up little Sasuke and it won't be good.

But as I was saying, it's not new to me I can get attracted to guys as well. If you want, you can say it was the environment I lived when my body was changing and you know all that shit that you get through and all the questions you go through.

I don't know. It might have made it easier to try things out when I didn't have to worry about acceptation, you know, Orochimaru and Kabuto… I don't want to think about it.

And then it came the time that I gave in to my curiosity and tried it. May be I could have chosen better people to test it, but they were the only ones I really trusted there, so it kind if happened.

I can't say it was the best thing in the world, but kissing a boy and kissing a girl was the same for me. It wasn't the magical thing people said it was, but it wasn't bad, not bad at all.

The problem was after that, Karin and Suigetsu started to fight over me, actually they pretended to fight over me, being me only an excuse to fight. And in the end, they got together, and it worked to make me realize I'm bi.

It was supposed to be a short story, I was supposed to say: it's fine to think of Naruto like this because I'm bi, but I'm in the shower and this kind of thing just happens when you're in the shower and it's my damn story I can tell the way I want.

The other problem with showers is that you can't control your mind, especially when you were intoxicated with the sight of a wet naked blonde in front of you.

And then I take a decision, if Naruto took an hour to shower, I can take half an hour, it's only fair. It's more than fair, it's the right thing to do.

I give in the temptation.

My hand travels south and I let my mind run free, no guilty, no confusion, just enjoying the moment and intending to forget it as soon as I left the bathroom.

[Yaoi Warning]

The sweet sight of Naruto's body was enough to wake up little Sasuke. I closed my eyes and imagined Naruto in front of me, taking the shower with me, those deep blue eyes staring directly at me, only at me.

He explored my body as much as I explored his. I felt in my hands that nice chest, those strong arms, his back and lower. I felt his large hands going up and down on my body.

Oh, it was so good.

We leaned forward and I finally got to taste him in my mouth, I bit his lip and wanted more, I wanted to make him understand how much I wanted him at that moment and how much he was tempting for me.

His hands scratched my belly and mine scratched his back and lower, his hands went down to my member and mine went to his own.

With our hands in the right places, we tore out sounds of pleasure from each other. His hands were so good in me, and to feel his member asking for more from me. He did the way I liked, strong and fast.

Ah.  
>"Sasuke, go faster!"<p>

I bit his ear and whispered.

'Oh, you want faster, Naruto?'

And so I increased the speed and strength making him moan my name. And he did faster for me too, stronger, faster, more, more, more...

Until it was so good that...

"SASUKE!"  
>[ End D=]<p>

My breathing came in pants and I started to feel dizzy from what I had done. The hot water in my head didn't help much.

I just quickly take a shower, making sure to leave no evidence of what I had done. I already regretted having done so, but it was too late for that.

And then I heard the knock on the door and Naruto screaming.

"TEME! What did I say about taking so long? Hey, you hear me?"

Argh, why was I attracted to him again? Idiot...

I tied a towel around my hips and opened the door strongly.

"What the fuck dobe? You can take an hour in the shower and I can't take a fucking shower in peace!"

"My God Sasuke, are you deaf? I'm here shouting for half an hour with you, I said to go faster!"  
>Oh shit, so what I was hearing was not only my imagination, but Naruto yelling at me... I thought his voice sounded so real.<p>

"And I can take in my time in the shower because I don't take two hours to straighten my hair differently from a certain someone! Sasuke? Hey? Sasuke, you okay? You're all red."  
>"I'm fine idiot, I only had a very hot shower..."<p>

And I did things I hope you never find out for the sake of our friendship.

"... And I DO NOT linger in my hair so much, moreover, it is not as if we needed to arrive on time, we're going to a club dammit!"

"First: yes, you do. Second, my sister is going to take us, then we must be ready by the time she wants, or we walk, but I really do not want to walk"

"Hn"  
>Damn I was getting sleepy now, and Naruto was still shirtless, it seems like he's doing it on purpose. God, how long does he take to pick an outfit?<p>

Anyway, I took my clothes and went to the bathroom, for nothing I was going to change in front of him... Also, I don't take half an hour to put on a simple outfit.

"Dobe, you have a dryer?"

"No, but ask Kyuu-neesan she must have, teme"

Naruto was too lost in his wardrobe looking for something to wear to worry about making a bad joke about 'how I'm worse than a girl with my hair.'  
>I went to Kyuubi's room and knocked.<p>

"What do you Sasuke?"

How did she know it was me? O.o

And that question was soon answered when she opened the door and saw my expression of doubt and fear.

"The boys never knock before entering"

Oh, it makes sense.

"What do you want baby Uchiha?"

"Haven't I told you to not call me that? And do..." it was kind of embarrassing to ask a dryer for your best friend's sister, I don't know if you already went through it, but it's weird "... do you have a dryer?"

"Oh yes, sure, come here."

I followed her into the bathroom and she... handed me a... pink dryer? Really? It wouldn't go back to Naruto's room with a pink hair dryer.

I think my face was red, because she started laughing.

"Oh got it, you can fix your hair in my bathroom, I'm ready."

"Hn, thanks"

It didn't take me too long to get ready, well, at least not two hours. Kyuubi had everything I needed: hair dryer, hair straighter and gel. Why she had hair gel, I wouldn't dare to ask.

Finally we were ready to leave.

Kyuubi would take us to Kiba's house because, apparently, she and Hana, Kiba's sister, were going out too, but some other place I didn't bothered to ask.  
>Naruto, Kiba and I were in the back seats while Kyuubi and Hana were in front.<p>

"Man, I can't believe you convinces the bastard to get out once in a lifetime, Naruto."

"Oh Kiba, don't you know me? I can do anything"

I was beginning to get angry, to put up an idiot was difficult, now to put up two idiots who only became more stupid when together was impossible.

Finally, after long 20 minutes of torment of idiocy being exchanged by the two, we arrived.  
>But first, a brief statements of the older sisters.<p>

"Naruto, you know the rules, do not call too late, do not get in fight, do not get drunk and please be careful what you put in your mouth"  
>"Yes Nee-san"<p>

"Kiba, the same thing to you and try to keep your clothes on, please."

"Okay Hana"

And then they turned to me.

"And Sasuke, please take care of our stupid little brothers."

"Yes, we are counting on you."

I smiled and looked at their expressions from the corner of my eye.  
>"Hey, we're not stupid!"<p>

"Yeah, and we don't need teme to take care of us!"

"Sure, sure, now go... have fun."

And so we left the comfort of the car for the comfort of many people in a ridiculously small space and with colored lights all around.

"Teme, you have a fake id?"

"No."  
>"What? So how-"<p>

"Sh, here."

And then I showed him what used to be Itachi's id. It had a picture of him when he was younger and since we are alike. I had stolen it and made him believe he had lost, so he had to take another and I got this for... emergencies.

I admit that it was cool.

To see Naruto dancing was not so bad for me, though I was just watching. The drinks were good and soon they became even more agitated and idiots. I just had that feeling of lightness, but I was perfectly sober.

Kiba was the first to disappear to dance with some girl, so Naruto and I went to the bar.  
>"Dobe, didn'y you say that Kiba liked Hinata?"<p>

Maybe if I hadn't drunk anything, I wouldn't have asked anything or said anything all night, but fuck it.

"He likes her, but you know, we have those who we really like and those that are good to enjoy the moment"

"Hn"  
>"You know Sasuke, maybe if you drink enough alcohol, I can convince you to dance?"<p>

"And why would I dance with you, dobe?"

Okay, forget that part of perfectly sober.

Naruto laughed and before I knew it he was gone.

Yet, I was there at the bar, still, just watching the strange human behavior in groups.  
>It was hard not to see the incredibly blonde hair of Naruto and it was even harder not following him with my eyes, keeping a neutral expression.<p>

I saw him with his hands in the pockets of some girl, they were dancing, not sure if dancing was quite the right word, more like they were rubbing at each other, disgusting. Naruto whispered things in her ear and I started to feel my stomach turn.  
>No, it was not happening. I told myself to stop looking, but it was impossible, I followed every move of them, all the exchanged touched between them and I could almost hear him laughing about the loud music.<p>

I felt the anger and the desire to grab him and take him home and then...

And then what?

I was just attracted to him, right?

Wrong, this irrational jealousy I was feeling was proof that I had passed to the next level of attraction. Yes, I had fallen in love with him, and now it was too late to go back.  
>Kiba mysteriously appeared on my side, laughing.<p>

"Oh, I still can't believe you're here man"

"Hn"  
>"Look, seems Naruto is getting some, huh?"<p>

"Hn"  
>"She looks pretty hot, huh?"<p>

While my mouth was saying.

"Hn"  
>My mind said.<p>

'Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. Fucking whore. Naruto, how can you like it? She just wants to use your body. Bitch from hell. Die. Die. Die!'

And with all the mixed thoughts.

The newly discovered of my passion for my best friend, the fact that he was practically glued to some bitch and that I was ridiculously jealous of that some bitch had a terrible effect.  
>I started drinking more and more, with every sip that burned my throat, bad things were fading away and just that feeling of lightness and comfort remained.<br>And then everything became more blurred, the lights stronger and my body felt warmer and willing to move. And everything turned dark.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it and wow my threat actually worked, so thanks :D<strong>

**And well, the chapter came sooner, so it was a win-win right? So continue giving me feedback and I might update the next chapter on the weekend...**

**Oh yeah, I was inspired by my little sis on this chapter. Her bathroom is just like Kyuubi's, yeah she has a pink dryer and hair gel on her bathroom. And also, Sasuke's mind speech of '...' is something she often does when a bitch approaches some boy she likes.**

**Thanks sis**

**Next chapter will be pretty much what I have of experience of drunken people. no more words about it.**

**Bye**

**Kisses**


	13. Kids in the street part 1

**First of all, thanks for all the alerts, fav and reviews, I really enjoy that.**

**Second, this chapter was written with the help of my little sis and I think we did a great job together. So, give her credits for making this chapter better.**

**I hope you like it**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 - Kids in the street part 1<br>We used to laugh, we used to cry,  
>Say goodbye to I-35<br>Take me back, down a dirty road,  
>Where it Went we did not care to know<br>The story is a glory night saved  
>Mark the chapter, but turn the page<br>Always to keep kids in the street  
>When We Were Kids in the street,<br>Just kids in the street  
>(Kids in the street - The All American Rejects)<p>

Naruto's POV  
>I went back to the bar after using an excuse to stop dancing with ... Shit! What was her name again? Oh, it wasn't important. I needed to find Sasuke, and especially Kiba.<p>

I wanted to find Sasuke in order to not leave him alone, I didn't know if he went out a lot, or if he even went out, but he certainly didn't look very comfortable. And for Kiba, well, the last time I left him alone in a place like this, he lost his pants. Don't ask me how, I don't know.

When I finally found them, I wanted Kiba to have no pants, that would be less strange. When I found them, STUPEFY, they were leaning on each other and laughing. Only one phrase could translate everything I was thinking: WHAT THE FUCK?

For Kiba I can even understand, but since when does Sasuke laugh like that? And with Kiba? Oh God, shit is going to happen, no, shit has already happened, and not only for me to be too drunk to mess with them. Oh shit, I'll be the one responsible.

I crossed my arms in front of them waiting for a reaction ... Unfortunately I had one. Kiba pointed at me and started yelling at me in a rolled voice, laughing between the words. It was even harder to understand with loud music in the background.  
>"Hey, I know you! Ah NARUTO!"<br>And then things just got weirder and very, very hilarious. Kiba pointed to Sasuke, who was busy looking at the balls of light that rotated on the ceiling.  
>"WOW! How many crazy meteors there are in this place! Look Kiba, look how they blink and turn... And tuuuurn I want one for me! "- Holy shit, Sasuke was worse than I thought.<br>"Yes Sasuke, I give you everything you want. HM ... HOHOHOHO! Naruto Ah! You know Sasuke, don't you? Man, he's so cool... we were talking and man, he's so cool... so cool"  
>And then Sasuke decided to participate of Kiba's monologue.<br>"No, you are cool, man!"  
>"No, you're the coolest"<br>"Yeah, right. You smell like a wet dog, man"  
>"That's what I'm talking about, you are SO cool ..."<br>And then they hugged and I could no longer contain my laughter, especially when they started with the classic drunken conversation. That was priceless.  
>"You know, Sasuke, I think I love you, man... yeah, I love you man and I desire your naked body"<br>"So you're my new best friend!"  
>Then he turned to me and pointed.<br>"Naruto! You're fired! Kiba is my best friend and he thinks I'm very hot. And he LOOOOVES me!"  
>My stomach was hurting from laughing. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I would make fun of Sasuke forever with those words. He was fucked.<br>But anyway, I was still a little worried about the two. Kiba was already at his limit and I wasn't sure about Sasuke, but it wasn't good to leave them in the midst of so many people. After all, it was already late.  
>Somehow I convinced the two that to go home was 'cooler' than to stay there. I grabbed Kiba's wallet and paid his share and that's when I found out that he had just spent all his money in one night, and he was saving for a while now.<br>I paid my share.  
>And how I was feeling a little guilty and responsible, I thought it would be nice to pay Sasuke's share as well. Yeah, if I had the money.<br>"Damn it Sasuke, how can you stand after all this?"  
>But he was still busy with the lights of the club. Puff... and they say I'm the idiot.<br>I tried to grab his wallet in his pocket, but he quickly pushed me and yelled at me, trying to look angry.  
>"AH, AH, AH, AH, Naruto, you are not cool! YOU WANTED TO STEAL ME, YOUR SON OF A BITCH!"<br>I took a deep breath trying not to think of the eyes staring at us and the scene we were doing. I was supposed to be yelling and SASUKE going through shame. THAT was the normal!  
>"Sasuke, you need to pay. You have any money? Like a lot of money?"<br>And then he began to laugh, a very malignant laugh.  
>"MUAHAHAHAHA. Naruto, you little silly!"<br>He opened his arms, attracting much attention, with a look of superiority.  
>"I am SASUKE UCHIHA, I'm millionaire... VERY MILLIONAIRE! I'M FUCKING MILLIONAIRE!"<br>HOLY SHIT! Great, just now in the midst of so many people, he has to be the arrogant jerk he is.  
>With much effort, I managed to leave the club. Actually, I dragged the two out of there, trying not to lose sight of them, which was ridiculously hard.<br>Outside, I called Kyuubi and asked her to come soon and that Sasuke was a bit merry and Kiba was trying to pee on the garbage, luck is that he was too drunk to be able to take off his pants.  
>I was almost enjoying myself... Almost.<br>Until, like a wretched plague of fate, it started to rain! Just to make me even happier. When I say happy I mean extremely pissed.  
>"Kiba! SIT HERE!"<br>He tried to leave the canopy and ran in the rain, but I held him.  
>"No! Here! SIT! Yeah... Good boy. Who is the drunkest boy in this world? That's right! It's yoooouuu!"<br>He whimpered, but didn't disobey, Kiba was strange anyway, I think that living with so many dogs was not very healthy.  
>A figure in black ran by my side. SHIT! I knew that black figure.<br>"SASUKE!"  
>I ran after him in the rain, and thanks to the god of drunken friends' mates, there was nobody on the street. Sasuke jumped and said something I couldn't understand until I reached and grabbed his arm.<br>"Teme, what are you doing?"  
>"Isn't it obvious, dobe?"<br>I released him slowly, but soon regretted it when he went back to jumping in the rain and then I understood what he was saying, or in this case, singing.  
>"I'm SIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG in the rain! I'm in the siiiinging in the RAAAIIIINNN!"<br>I couldn't help but laugh about it, we were already soaked, what difference would it make to go back to the cover?  
>"Teme, you will regret it later."<br>"Of course not. Dobe, look there."  
>And I looked.<br>You think, 'Naruto, how could you, the king of pranks, fall into this old trick?' but in my defense, I say that you don't expect Sasuke Uchiha to use this childish trick on you.  
>"PIGGY-BACK!"<br>I almost fell on the street because the teme wasn't exactly lightweight. To make matters worse, he still had wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck.  
>"Go, Dobe! We can't lose! Run, run, run."<br>Guess what I did?  
>Exactly! I ran. And I slipped in the rain. Now my fucking ass was hurting.<br>But it was nice and we seemed to have won whatever.  
>"Dobe! We won! HA I always win!"<br>"Sure teme, you always win"  
>But our joy was short-lived, because my sister just came in and she seemed very unhappy to see us wet and well, Sasuke was more than merry.<br>"NARUTO YOU IDIOT! WHAT I SAID ABOUT LETTING YOUR FRIENDS DRUNK?"- Kyuubi was so pissed. I was fucked.  
>"Kiba! YOU COME HERE NOW! "- Hana screamed at him. He woke up frightened, but didn't move. - "NOW YOU LITTLE BITCH!"<br>No need to say Kiba went running with his tail between his legs into the car. His sister glared hardly at him. I felt that when he got home he would get worse than me.  
>"When we get home, Kiba, you're going to talk to mom..." - Hana threatened. And man, older sister's threats are worse than death threats and worse is that she even mentioned their mother. Yeah, he was even more fucked up than me.<br>I looked around to get Sasuke and bring him to the car. When I look at him, he was entertained looking at his lips and a very worried expression.  
>"Sasuke?"<br>"Naluto come he'e" - he spoke wound since his tongue was out and his lip a little forward so he could see.  
>"What was it, Sasuke?"<br>"I don't feel my lip. It is sleeping "- He pressed into his lips hoping to feel something, "NALUTOOO MY GOD! I can't feel my liiip! I think I'm getting some kind of lipal disability."  
>Holy shit! I'd better get him out there before he started to talk more nonsense, but for that I would have to pretend to be concerned about his situation. That is, it was time to, tchan tchan tchan tchaaaannnn, release the amazing actor that exists within me.<br>"OH MY GOD SASUKE! THAT'S A TERRIBLE THING! GET IN THE CAR FOR MY SISTER TO LEAD TO THE HOSPITAL!"  
>I started to pull him desperately without even waiting for his answer. The worst thing was he was following me even more desperate and with tongue still out. When we got in the car, my sister glared us really hard.<br>"Nee-san, we need to go to the hospital. Sasuke might be having some kind of lipal disability"  
>My sister looked at me as if I had some kind of mental problem, but then she looked at Sasuke and saw his fascination with his own lip.<br>"Sure, we're going there right now...".  
>Before going to the 'hospital' we left Kiba and Hana at their home. Kiba was looking like a dog that fell off the change and his sister looked like some kind of wild wolf about to attack its cute and harmless prey... I don't even want to imagine what would be the reaction of his mother.<br>When we finally got home it seemed Sasuke had already forgotten his lip's numbness. However, he was still very drunk. So drunk he couldn't even walk straight. At one point he stumbled and started to crawl to the door. I controlled myself a lot not to laugh.  
>"Dobe, STOP LOOKING AT MY ASS YOU PERVERT!"<br>Seriously, how he knew I was looking at his ass?  
>But he had no ass. I'm the one super-hot and delicious and have an awesome ass.<br>Me and my sister, who had already killed me a hundred times with those glares of herit, helped him into the house and took him to the kitchen. We sat him on a chair and were wondering what to do to his situation.  
>"I'll get Aniki to help" - Kyuu-neesan left soon after.<br>I stood there with Sasuke, taking care of him. He was relatively calm, just staring at the side and smiling like an idiot. Drunken are really a pain in the ass. A few minutes later Kyuu-neesan appeared with Kura-niisan.  
>"So, the ladies tried to drink like a men and didn't endure?"<br>Have I ever said the sarcastic way of my brother annoys me? Not? Well, he irritates me so much. But that's okay, he was there to help.  
>"No, Sasuke just drank too much... So what we do with him?"<br>"Hmm .. Let's give him a bit of water to see if he gets better. "  
>"OK."<br>I took a glass of water and went to Sasuke.  
>"Teme, drink this glass of water."<br>"I do not want water"  
>"Just drink it"<br>"I do not want water" - Sasuke glared a me intensely.  
>"Drink the fucking water Sasuke."<br>"Hn"  
>He took the glass of my hand and took a sip.<br>Soon after, he spit all the water.  
>"Pfffttttt. I SAID DO NOT WANT WATER."<br>"SASUKE! YOU IDIOT, LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"  
>"You gonna clean it up, kid" - Kura-niisan said with a certain glint of mischief in his eyes. He was enjoying himself a lot.<br>"Nii-san, where is Kaoru?"  
>"Sleeping, do you have any idea what time it is, kid?"<br>It was late, very late and I wanted to sleep but with Sasuke like that would be difficult.  
>Kyuubi came back with a mug in hand.<br>"Great, something else to teme spit on the floor that I'll have to clean. What is it?" - I said through angry.  
>"Tea."<br>And for that, Sasuke stood up with an angry expression.  
>"You!" - He pointed at my sister "Who do you think you are?" - Kyuubi just raised an eyebrow - "I will not drink tea."<br>My sister smiled wickedly. "Oh, yes you will. Aniki, secure it."  
>Kura-niisan put him back in the chair and held him there against his will. Kyuu-neesan held his nose until he opened his mouth and - without dropping a single drop on the floor - did he drink the tea with her eyes promising bad things if he didn't swallow.<br>"OH, NO! NO! NO! WHY? WHY?"  
>The idiot seemed very frustrated by having drunk tea and started yelling and pointing at my siblings.<br>"WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?  
>MRS. NEZBIT? "<br>What the fuck was he talking about? Who was Mrs. Nezbit?  
>And then he stopped - his eyes wide open - and put his hand in front of his mouth. His expression of surprise, shock and realization making me and my siblings stop laughing.<br>Sasuke came to me and put his hands on my shoulders, shaking me furiously.  
>"DON'T YOU GET IT? YOU SEE THE TEA? I AM MRS NEZBIT! ."<br>I slapped him for him to stop, which worked.  
>He stood there staring into space while I sighed and cleaned the mess of the kitchen. My siblings just watched.<br>"Take him to the bedroom, kid. He will soon sleep."  
>HE will sleep? I was already sleeping STANDING.<br>"Come on, brat, we will help you."  
>I smiled a little.<br>"Thanks Nee-san"  
>She grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him to my room, me and Kura-niisan right behind them.<br>"Sasuke, it's nap time, okay?" - Kyuubi said calmly.  
>He nodded as the idiot child that he was behaving and that deep down I knew he was. And he began to try to strip down, exactly, he was miserably failing. In fact, he only would rip his clothes like that, he was practically doing a wild strip.<br>Meanwhile, without me seeing, my brother went to his bag and took his pajamas.  
>"Here, you change him."<br>I blinked several times trying to process the information.  
>"WHAT?"<br>"Shh, don't scream, kid. Do it already, he is your friend and it's your fault that he is like this now."  
>My brain wanted me to scream 'WHAT?' again, but I didn't. Instead, I looked to find Sasuke fighting with his shirt.<br>I sighed. 'Did I really have to do it? Why couldn't he sleep like that?'  
>"Sasuke, why don't you lie in bed and sleep like this?"<br>He glared furiously at me as if I was cursing.  
>"No. Cannot. Have to take those clothes off. They are evil, they trying to kill me. I do not want."<br>I face slapped and looked back to my siblings, silently praying that I wouldn't have to do that.  
>"Do it, Naruto. The sooner you change him, the sooner we can sleep."<br>"Yeah, yeah... Sasuke, come here."  
>It was strange to see teme obeying me, not that it was a problem.<br>"Lift up your arms up."  
>He smiled "BANZAI!" And made me laugh, despite the awkward moment that is to undress your best friend. Especially with yours older siblings trying - key word: trying - to not laugh at you.<br>It wasn't hard to change his shirt, he was even behaving in his child's state. But I still had to take his pants off.  
>I really didn't want to do this. Why me? Why? If you don't know, or doubt me, I never took a guy's pants! Never! I had no experience in this kind of thing.<br>My sister couldn't take it anymore and started laughing.  
>"Relax brat, everyone knows of your passion for the Uchiha. Sure you're realizing a dream by taking his pants off."<br>"Aw, don't worry kid. We always knew you were queer, but you can still live with us. Aren't we nice? "  
>I rolled my eyes feeling my face turning red. Stupid siblings, I used sarcasm.<br>"God, how nice you're. Actually, I ALWAYS wanted to have teme in my bed so I could abuse this sexy and delicious body of his. Arraw."  
>They laughed harder almost rolling on the floor.<br>"You're the one saying that, Naruto."  
>"Yeah, and just to warn you. Look forward."<br>Huh? What? Why look forward?  
>I look forward, in case, at Sasuke. He had an expression of anger.<br>"Sasuke?"  
>"NARUTO! I KNEW IT! YOU WANT MY BODY NAKED, YOUR PERVERT!"<br>And then he began to hear voices.  
>"What? OH! Really? He told you that? But ... hn."<br>I had no idea what to do and that was scaring me.  
>"Dobe! LARRY SAID THAT YOU WANT TO DO THINGS TO ME!"<br>Do... Things ... What kind of normal 17 years old teenager speaks... Do things? And who the hell is Larry?  
>Sasuke grabbed his butt, still with an angry expression.<br>"YOU MANIAC, YOU WILL NOT GET CLOSE TO MY SEXY ASS! I WILL NOT LET YO-."  
>And he fell asleep, standing right there, he just closed his eyes suddenly and his body relaxed a little. The three of us tried to not make any noise so we wouldn't wake him.<br>Kura-niisan whispered to me.  
>"Change him before he wakes up."<br>I agreed before I could think, 'if he was sleeping, I didn't have to do it.' Fuck you brain for not think.  
>I didn't think of how gay I was unbuttoning his pants at the time. I just wanted to get it over with and sleep.<br>When, very slowly, I pulled his pants down, he woke up and looked at me, blinking and trying to understand the situation.  
>The very sharp cry must have had been heard across the world.<br>"AAHHHH! Dobe, YOU WERE GOING TO ABUSE ME! "  
>"NO TEME! I WASN'T!"<br>"YOU WERE TAKING MY PANTS OFF, YOU WERE GOING TO GRAB MY DICK!"  
>I didn't know if I laugh, hit me or just turned red. In the end, I did the three things while Sasuke was still talking how I was perverted and all.<br>I didn't know what else to do and looked pleadingly at my sister. She took pity on me and helped me.  
>"Sasuke..." - she said softly, placing her hand on his shoulder - "... it's already late, aren't you sleepy?"<br>He instantly went back to his childish state and rubbed his sleepy eyes nodding.  
>"So how about you change for your pajamas and get in the bed?"<br>"Yeah"  
>And like magic, in the blink of an eye, he had changed. Why hadn't she done this before?<br>He lay on my bed and stared thoughtfully at the ceiling until...  
>"WHERE IS HE? YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME! YOU PSYCHOPATHS, GIVE ME BACK MY DINOSAUR! "<br>Was it what I was thinking?  
>I wasn't even sure what I should do to calm him. At least he was still lying.<br>Kurama yawned and went to Sasuke's bag again.  
>Yes, it was what I was thinking.<br>"ISAKI, I'LL SAVE YOU! THEY CAN NO-. "  
>And thump on his head leaving him bewildered for a moment.<br>"Aww, you're here. Sorry, Isaki, I'll never leave you."  
>"Aw, so cute. Sasu-chan sleeps with a stuffed animal."<br>My sister whispered in my hand, hoping that I tease along with her. But no...  
>"You heartless demon, this is the last and only gift left by his parents."<br>She was clearly embarrassed.  
>"It's fine, you didn't know."<br>The door opened and my brother ran at her.  
>"We woke you, Kao?"<br>"No, I woke up and saw that you weren't in bed and saw the bedroom's light on. What happened?"  
>"Nothing much, Sasuke got drunk and we're helping Naruto to take care of him."<br>Helping ... Puff! Yeah, right. They were more having fun at my expense.  
>"Hm, he seems calmer now, why don't you get a futon for Naruto as he changes?"<br>"* - * Kao-neesan, I love you * - *. Thank you so much."  
>"Kura, you fix here and I fix Kyuu's room, she looks tired."<br>"No need, they can do it alone"  
>The look she gave him promised torture, pain and suffering, or in other words, she would deny sex if he didn't do what she was demanding, eh, asking.<br>I had no idea how tired I was until I lay down, but I also found out I wasn't sleepy. And the others also apparently weren't, since they were still in my room.  
>"You can go to bed; he'll sleep in a bit."<br>"Are you sure? We don't mind staying a little longer."  
>"Your decision."<br>I won't deby. I greatly appreciate their company, after all, they are my family.  
>We sat in silence, just listening to Sasuke talking to his dinosaur. How much energy could have someone drunk? Even I would have fainted at this point.<br>He was still apologizing for having done Isaki go through a traumatic kidnapping. His words, just to be clear.  
>"WHAT? YOU WHAT? YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?"<br>We looked at him in bed, lying with the dinosaur in his hands in the air. His face showed hatred, lots of hatred and he used this hatred to strangle the poor Isaki.  
>"DIE, YOU TRAITOR! DIE! Grr."<br>"Eh? Sasuke?"  
>He stopped and looked at me extremely calm, changing from water to wine.<br>"Yes?"  
>"What are you doing to Isaki?"<br>The mere mention of the dinosaur left him shocked and with hatred. And then he totally freaked out.  
>"I'm killing him. SUHASUHUHAUHSUHAUHSUHSUA. I'm killing an inanimate being."<br>He turned to this lifeless being hanged and more.  
>"Die! Die an inanimate death! MUAUAHSUAHSUAHAUHS."<br>I don't know about the others, but by the silence, I can conclude that we were all a little scared but amused with the situation.  
>"What? You're apologizing? Oh of course I forgive you."<br>Yes, that was said with a ridiculous voice. Yes, that was said by Sasuke Uchiha. And yes, he was lovingly hugging a plushy dinosaur after trying to kill him inanimately.  
>And yes, he slept after that. Finally!<br>He was even snoring and drooling slightly, certainly he didn't 'looked like a sleeping angel.' If people saw him now I doubt he would still have that many fans.  
>Of course I took a picture of that from my mobile as a reminder. And I almost drew on his face, but wouldn't dare to wake him again.<br>After all, seeing him asleep was a relief, not only for me but for all of us.

* * *

><p><strong>That's right, I didn't do the cliché thing in which they make out drunk and all... because I wanted like that and I own the world mwauhauahuah<br>Oh yeah, Larry is my sister's imaginary friend.  
>Mrs Nezbit appears on Toy Story (type mrs nezbit on youtube and have fun).<br>The lip part was based in real facts. Yes, I have a friend who did that after ammount of alcohol ingestion.  
>The part of holding the nose to drink the tea I have to thank my lovely mother, who did that to me when I was a kid to take medicine. If I spit, bad things happened.<br>What more? Oh yeah Isaki means grunt in japanese, cute huh?  
>And it was my sister who killed MY plushy animal inanimately, the lines were hers.<br>That's it, I talked too much already... I expect a lot of reviews for this chapter and like this I get inspiration to write the next ones...  
>Kisses to you all, my delicious readers!<strong>

**Thanks for helping me realize my childhood's dream: THE WORLD'S DOMINATION!**


	14. Kids in the street part 2

Kids in the street Part 2  
>Candles burn, 'cuz the world will always turn<br>Both ends burn I'll till my fire's out  
>Lost in the darkness I can still scream out<p>

After all, seeing him asleep was a relief, not only for me but for all of us.  
>"Ah, it was trouble to take care of him." - I sighed<br>"That was nothing brat, he was almost good" - my sister said.  
>"You say it because you had hardly done anything" - I said<br>"Pft, you have no idea what YOU did the first and ONLY time you got drunk"  
>"What?" – I whispered incredulously - "Worse than him?"<br>"Much worse, brat. He didn't get naked in front of us, showing his belongings..." - she told me a little awkwardly.  
>"WHAT? I wasn't that drunk, how can't I remember that? You're lying!"<br>"It's true kid." - My brother confirmed. "The worst was you grabbing your dick, spinning it and shouting: 'Look at my dickopter'"  
>My face couldn't get more red.<br>"And then you tried to go to Hogwarts through the closet" - Kyuu-neesan continued  
>"Wouldn't it be Narnia?"<br>They laughed together and said "Yeah, you were bad."  
>At that moment Sasuke muttered something to make us freeze with fear we had woken him up.<br>After a tense few seconds, we breathed out in relief. And I whispered as low as I could.  
>"Shush, I don't want him to wake up."<br>"We'd better go to sleep then... Kura?" Kaoru asked and my brother was soon up, yawning, and going to their room.  
>"Good night"<br>"Good night Nii-san"  
>The two were soon into their room. Kyuubi was still there with me, just listening to the teme sleeping for a while.<br>"What, Nee-san?"  
>"Naruto, did something happen in the club?"<br>I frowned. "Like what?"  
>"I don't know, I don't think Sasuke would do something like this for no reason, so I wonder if something happened."<br>I thought for a while to try to remember what had happened there.  
>"Hm... I don't think so Nee-san. Kiba disappeared with some girl, and then teme and I talked a bit at the bar... So I left Sasuke there to dance for a while... I danced with a girl for a while and when I returned he and Kiba were already that way. "<br>"Um... okay."  
>"So tell me what is?"<br>"Why do you think I know, brat?"  
>"Duh, you were making that face."<br>She smirked and didn't tell me anything, but I knew she had come to some conclusion. If she didn't want to tell me, then it should have a reason.  
>We were silent for a while. I didn't know what to say and Kyuubi was having ideas of how to ruin someone's life. That someone would probably be me.<br>How did I know that?  
>Her eyes, her eyes were burning hell and almost glowed in the dark. I was terrified with the idea of what might be passing in the mind of my half psychopath sister.<br>And that's when I remembered that I had to talk to her about Sasuke.  
>"Ne, Kyuu?"<p>

"Kyuubi"  
>She blinked out of his trance and looked at me psychotic.<br>"Hm?"  
>"I wanted to ask you something about teme."<br>She sat beside me on the futon on the floor and smiled eerily like a fox who has just found its prey.  
>"What?"<br>"Eh, you know... I don't know how to say this about Sasuke... I ..."  
>"Yes..?"<br>"I'm worried about him. Lately he has been acting weird... at the beginning of the week everything was fine, even when we were always fighting, it wasn't bad... but then, on Thursday, I don't know what happened to him... he seemed angry, really angry... I can't even really explain it, but something was bothering him..."  
>The expression of my sister was slowly changing to thoughtful, almost worried, I would say.<br>"Right." she said with caution asking for more information.  
>"I don't know what to do Nee-san... If I ask, he will not talk... but I wanted to at least know what's going on... I don't want things to end up like the last time..."<br>I didn't realize that as I spoke, my voice grew louder.  
>"Shush... Quiet kid, you will wake him up"<p>

"Hm... Well"  
>"You know what can it be?"<br>"I know, and you know, just you're not thinking."  
>" -' Thank you."<br>She laughed. "What month are we, stupid?"  
>"April. And I'm not stupid humph."<br>Kyuu-neesan gestured with her hands for me to continue with the line of reasoning.  
>What line of reasoning, I had no idea. April? What's in April? Is someone's birthday? But what Sasuke has to do with someone's birthday...<br>Wait... April, April, April. No.  
>The sirens, flames, the screams, the cries ...<br>The funeral.  
>God, how could I forget? It was in April that the fire happened.<br>I stopped to visit their graves when Sasuke and I had that fight... it's been five years.  
>Yes, now I remember. Every year at this time, Sasuke had nightmares... but it's been so long.<br>"Nee-san, don't tell me that Sasuke still have those nightmares."  
>Unfortunately, she didn't have to answer. At the same moment we heard Sasuke muttering something. Something like 'no' and 'please'.<br>I looked apprehensively at Kyuubi in silence wondering what we should do.  
>I felt like an intruder in my own room, I didn't know whether we should to stay there, to get out, to wake him up or wait a bit.<br>My sister seemed to be in the same situation, not sure what to do.  
>"Kyuu?"<br>"Shh, wait."  
>And we waited.<br>I have to say I'm not the most patient person in the world. I also have to say that to me is extremely difficult, almost impossible to see someone I like with problems I can't even understand. I want to help, I want to solve them, but I can't.  
>The sense of powerlessness was killing me more and more as Sasuke continued speaking his fears, still crying in his dreams, nightmares, as his voice grew louder and desperate.<br>"No, no," he said. "Not him." Who was it I wasn't sure.  
>"Itachi, please don't." I don't know why he said 'Itachi' so scared in his voice.<br>"Stpo Itachi! Stop it" Stop what?  
>"Nii-san, it hurts. It hurts so much!" No, it was possible for Sasuke to be afraid of Itachi, even in dreams.<p>

Itachi would never hurt him, right? Right?  
>I wasn't so sure.<br>I no longer knew anything, I only knew that I didn't know my best friend as good as I would like, and I wasn't sure I could do something about it. And then...  
>"Naruto, no, no, no!" My heart raced and even if I wanted to wake him, I couldn't because my body didn't move. "You idiot, not you! You can't die!" even though it was only a dream, the conviction of his words that I couldn't die just gave me chills.<br>"You cannot ... cannot ..." He repeated this several times, his hands seeking solace in the sheets, his voice getting lower until it became a whisper again, "You cannot leave me, Naruto."  
>In any other situation, I would find it completely ridiculous or even funny. I would probably tease him in another situation.<br>But no, he spoke very seriously, he was not being dramatic, he didn't sound like a teenage girl suffering the immeasurable pain of being betrayed by her supposed love of her life. No, he was expressing his sadness at losing someone he trusts, someone who he needs. And that someone was me. And I trusted him and I needed him just as much.  
>At that time, that took over me and I needed to tell him that I was there, beside him. I was there and always would be, no matter what, no matter how, as a friend, a brother or whatever he wanted, I would be there to help him.<br>I didn't wake him up.  
>I just held his hand without thinking much, just wishing for him to calm down.<br>It worked, he stopped moving and squeezed my hand, to an extent that I thought he would break it, but it didn't matter at that time.  
>However, he kept agitated in his sleep, still whispering pessimistic words, meaningless phrases and incoherent words.<br>I didn't come near to his ear, I didn't run my hand in his hair, which was sweaty, nor did I want to hug him.  
>I just said the first words that came to mind like every time I open my mouth.<br>"Shh, teme... I will not leave you, shh... never, never, never, never... I will not leave you, it is a promise... you know I never go back to my promises"  
>And finally he stopped, his breathing was unstable, and his pulse too. He didn't wake up and neither seemed to wake up so early.<br>I sighed in relief.  
>"You think he'll be okay?"<br>"Ah!" I had forgotten that Kyuubi was also there, watching. "You nearly scared me to death."  
>"It's not my fault you're stupid and forgot that I was here, brat." She whispered back half irritated.<br>"Yeah, I thought you had gone to sleep, why you still here?"  
>"Because... why are you holding his hand?"<br>When I realized that I was still clutching Sasuke's hand, and that he had stopped and was fast asleep, I let go.  
>But he soon realized the loss and tried to find my hand through the air, making his sleep more unstable. And as a test, I took his hand again.<br>He stopped.  
>I repeated this process a few times to make sure it was my hand that was making him calmer.<br>"Naruto, stop doing it and keep holding his hand"  
>"But Nee-san..."<br>"But nothing, I'm sleepy and I can't sleep if he keeps talking."  
>"Then go to your room, duh."<br>Before anything else could be said, my sister was lying on the futon where I should sleep, and I know from experience that she wouldn't leave there anytime soon.  
>"And where do I sleep?" I asked desperately, all the adrenaline I had disappeared and my body felt heavy.<br>"In your bed." she said, smiling wickedly.  
>I sighed and counted to 10, trying to think of another solution. I was stuck, my sister was there on my futon and Sasuke was holding my hand, I had no choice but to sleep with him.<br>And because I was sleepy, I let myself lye on my bed, gently pushing his body to the wall making the possible to not to wake him up.  
>My sister smiled, amused at the scene "Good night, Otouto"<br>I sighed again, "Good night Nee-san"  
>When I finally lay down... it was the best feeling in the world, I let myself completely relax in my warm and comfortable bed.<br>Our hands broke apart he didn't try to find it again. Instead, he held me tight from behind, bringing his body close to mine, as if he really needed to hold onto something.  
>I tried not to pay attention to my heart pounding; I tried to kill the smile forming on my lips and I tried to pretend that the warm feeling in my chest was from the blankets and not from his body.<br>I tried.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay... -'<strong>

**I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeeally sleepy and I'm not exactly in the mood to be happy...**

**It was a shorte chapter and the next one is already written, but I won't update now... I'm going to bed and maybe I'll update soon, depends if people want me to or not...**

**Review u.u**


	15. I WHAT?

Chapter 15 - I WHAT?  
>Sasuke's POV<br>"Sasuke?"  
>I knew I was sleeping, but waking up was hard.<br>"Sasuke?"  
>The strange thing was that it wasn't Itachi's voice calling me like every morning. Whose voice was that?<br>"Hey, wake up."  
>I grunted a little in bed, I wasn't not even a little inclined to wake up. Whoever was calling me would have to give up and leave.<br>A hand touched my shoulder lightly and I produced incoherent and inexistent sounds repelling the hand. But it came again, and stronger, shaking me from sleep.  
>I didn't give up; I pulled the blanket and covered my whole body to the head with an angry murmur of "Tsk, get out!" and returned to my so good sleep.<br>In my semiconscious state, I could hear the voice. "Tsk, and I thought it would be easier to wake him."  
>With a tremendous force, the voice pulled the blanket off making me stand up to kill the soul who dared to disturb my sleep.<br>"WHAT..."  
>I couldn't finish the sentence, a wave of nausea hit me strong and I only had time to run to the closest door to where I hoped to find the bathroom.<br>One thing was good ... In fact, it was the bathroom.  
>The rest was a very unpleasant and unnecessary to comment.<br>After the pleasant morning experience, I washed my face of the sleep and I could focus on one important thing:  
>Where was I?<br>Some flashes went in my head now, but my reasoning was cut by a whopping pain in my brain. Everything was so bright.  
>I returned to the room where I was, vaguely remembering the night before. I concluded there was the idiot Naruto's bedroom, and speaking of him. Was him who woke me up?<br>"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."  
>I blinked a few times. Wait.<br>"Kyuubi?"  
>The way she looked at me made me feel like an idiot. And I admit the question was stupid, but I had just woken up and was clearly suffering from the symptoms of a hangover.<br>"Take it"  
>She gave me two pills and a glass of water, which made no difference at all. Why medicine cannot have immediate effect? If I wanted the pain to go away after half an hour, I needn't take anything!<br>"Hn"  
>"Better?"<br>"No." My mood was worse than it usually is.  
>I looked around, everything was arranged, unless the bed where I was. Wait.<br>Why did I sleep in bed? And where was Naruto? And why don't I remember anything after that bitch rubbing on him.  
>"Naruto isn't at home, it's just me, you and Aniki."<br>It made sense. No!  
>It made no sense.<br>"Why?"  
>"He's helping Ji-chan with some manuscripts, at least he earns something."<br>On second thought, I remember he had spoken something like this to me, but...  
>"Wasn't it at 15:00 he had to go?"<br>"Sasuke, it's 16 o'clock now"  
>What?<br>WHAT?  
>HOW?<br>I think the panic was even visible in my feature, which was natural, Itachi would kill me. I could feel my death, my long and bloody evil death by my brother's frighteningly cold hands.  
>"Eh, I have to go home"<br>"Oh no, relax, I called Itachi and told him you will spend the day here."  
>"Hn"<br>My answer probably didn't show the relief and gratitude that I was feeling, but it was the best I could do. I wouldn't jump around and hug Kyuubi saying how grateful I was. No, it would be very strange.  
>Despite the relief, I still felt awful. My head was still exploding. My whole body seemed to suffer from hematomas being prodded by a stupid kid who asked with a nagging voice 'Does it hurt?' 'Does it hurt?'. And I didn't know exactly what had passed in my mouth, but certainly didn't taste good. Not counting the deserting thirsty contrasting the terrible urge I had to go to the bathroom, my bladder was on the edge.<br>Not saying anything else, I went to the bathroom to do my physiological needs. Then I made a point of brushing my teeth about 5 or 6 times to try to get the taste out of my mouth, and I used half of that blue mouthwash.  
>I looked at the mirror for the first time and saw what state I was in.<br>Lamentable.  
>I washed my face again to try to improve the situation.<br>Anyway, with mint breath and looking a little more presentable, I went back to Naruto's room. I was relieved that he wasn't there; I don't know what exactly I was able to do in my drunken state, but I was not in the mood to find out from him, or find out what I did to him.  
>I found the room tidy, no one was there, so I went to the kitchen. I'd never admit that I got lost in that place, if asked, I was just walking around the house with no fixed destination and it took me a while to get to the kitchen, where I imagined there would be people.<br>I was right, Dobe's older siblings were there and apparently waiting for me. It was a little strange, I don't remember the last time I had spent the night at their house, but they were like a second family to me, always there.  
>"Oh, look who decided to give the air of grace. Good morning boy" Kurama was preparing something on the stove while Kyuubi was setting the table.<br>"Hn"  
>"Hungry?" He asked me, looking over his shoulder.<br>"Hn"  
>"You will not eat if you don't speak words that can be found in the dictionary."<br>Kurama is the only guy in the world that can make it look like a threat, even when he was wearing an apron and holding a spatula. I'm a little afraid of him, childhood trauma.  
>"Yes"<br>"Oh, you're more fun drunk"  
>"Hn"<br>"And we are back to hn's"  
>I rolled my eyes, sometimes he acted so much like Naruto that the reaction was automatic.<br>"Let him Aniki, he's a hangover"  
>"It was expected, after the way he was yesterday."<br>A wave of panic hit me.  
>'My God, what did I do yesterday? The way I was? I need to know, but I'm afraid. '<br>Ok, that was pretty ridiculous. I had to pull myself together and act naturally.  
>I cleared my throat. "Eh..." I wonder how you do it.<br>They looked at me expectantly and I didn't know what to say, well, actually I knew, I just didn't know how to.  
>"Hn..."<br>The important thing is to keep your expression neutral, and simply look at a fixed point at infinity.  
>They stared at me for a while incredulous, until Kyuubi broke the silence.<br>"O-kay, let's eat now."  
>Kurama had just put on the table his pancakes with tomato sauce. I sat as if nothing had happened and eat.<br>Eating really made me feel better and nothing unpleasant happened. And by that I mean that the food stayed in my stomach. Kyuubi gave me a bottle of water and told me drink it throughout the day.  
>I was waiting while they cleaned the kitchen and then we went all to the living room. I had questions which they had the answers.<br>"Come boy, we need to talk"  
>I nodded, having little choice when Kurama spoke so seriously.<br>They sat on the floor and I sat on the couch in front of them. We were in a tense silence until Kyuubi sighed and decided to start. She was serious.  
>"Sasuke, what do you remember?"<br>It was a difficult question, every time I tried to remember something, the headache came back strong and I couldn't concentrate.  
>"I remember arriving at the club... Kiba disappearing... talking to Naruto... I remember..." I stopped and I felt my face turning red, I couldn't say I remember to be jealous of the Dobe, nor that he was dancing with someone and I started drinking. They were smart and would suspect something. "... I remember being alone in the bar... Kiba appearing by my side... and it's more or less the last thing I remember."<br>"Sasuke... Okay, I will not ask why you did it, although I have a good idea..." - 'Thank you', I thought sarcastically - "... and I don't think you are naive or stupid to be unaware of what you did, and honestly, you will not hear anything if we only criticize you or argue with you... you know what you did I just want to say that this is not the solution."  
>I hid my face with my hair, embarrassed. She was right, I know. I don't know what was wrong with me, it was all very sudden. But it was no excuse; I had no excuse for what I had done, it was my sheer cowardice.<br>"You don't need to be like this" - the oldest assured me - "Almost everyone goes through it once in a lifetime. It's normal, you just can't let this become constant."  
>"And besides, you weren't worse than Naruto, so there was nothing new to us."<br>I raised an eyebrow. To hear that was not really comforting knowing what the Dobe is able to do.  
>"You talked to him too?"<br>"Pft, as if."  
>"As if the kid would listening. But we didn't let it pass too."<br>"What have you done?" I didn't resist the curiosity to ask this.  
>They exchanged glances and smiled.<br>"Well, some people would find our methods wrong, but he learned his lesson." she said.  
>"Truth. But well, when he woke the next morning, we were ready for him... the bastard didn't wake up as badly as you, but... he emptied his stomach."<br>"Then Aniki pushed his head into the toilet and flush it few times."  
>I couldn't hide my expression... disapproval and disgust.<br>"Then we locked him in the bedroom for a few days without ramen for him to think about what he had done and it worked."  
>Internally, I was thanking them for this conversation... a lot.<br>"But it works more with Naruto. You would plan your revenge against us in the days you were locked up."  
>Truth.<br>"Hn..." I was still a bit afraid to ask, but curiosity was stronger "What have I done?"  
>They stopped and thought a little. And after exchanging glances one more time, Kyuubi started talking a little less serious. She even had a sadistic smile on her lips.<br>"I don't know what you did before I got there, you'll have to ask Naruto..." Oh I was so looking forward to it "...but well, when I got there, Kiba was sleeping at the door and you and my brother were playing in the rain..."  
>And she told me the whole story from there, laughing at moments that I wanted to kill myself. Kurama interrupted the narrative to make few comments that made me wish the ground swallow me.<br>To my happiness, at least I hadn't done anything to compromise myself with Naruto. On the contrary, they said I did well against idea of the idiot touching me. And I said nothing to reveal something of my problems with Itachi.  
>"... So you finally slept and I went to my bedroom with Kaoru."<br>"Talking about her, didn't you need to pick her at 17:30?"  
>"Uh, yes?"<br>"So go, Aniki. It's already 17:32"  
>"Oh shit! Okay, you stay here..." he seemed a little desperate, it was something I had never seen "I gotta go... Bye!" and then he ran out.<br>Kyuubi muttered 'stupid' before looking at me a little more serious. And I knew I had done more than they had told me. She even sat next to me.  
>"Sasuke..."<br>"Will you tell Nii-san?"  
>She blinked a few times, "No, not this time. He would tear my head too, but if you don't want to let him know I won't tell."<br>"Thanks" it was low, very low, but I said.  
>She smiled, assuring me, but then her expression got serious again, so serious that it made my heart race.<br>"Speaking of Itachi..." she started low but audible "... I guess it is very difficult for you, and I promised him I wouldn't say this, but he is wrong to think this will protect you" I hardly understand what she wanted to say. "Sasuke, I know what happened nine years ago... with your brother... and the fire."  
>My eyes widened in shock and I held my breath unconsciously.<br>Kyuubi had to hold my hand for me to breathe again.  
>"Including, I know more than you, but... it's not a conversation for today."<br>I breathed out in relief. I wasn't ready for it, definitely not, but knowing that there was more than I knew made me curious and even a little hopeful.  
>"... But yesterday, after Aniki's gone, you had a nightmare... and Naruto was there, and I don't know what he'll do if he's going to ask you or if he'll let it pass, but it's good you to know, if you want to say something to him."<br>I closed my eyes and I cursed mentally. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, why? Why? Why? Fucking nightmare. And I don't remember that shit... Wait, why don't I remember?'  
>"What did I say?" My voice was weaker than I intended.<br>"You said something about Itachi, but it was vague, nothing that he understood..."  
>I laughed dryly "But you..."<br>She ignored the comment. "You also repeatedly called for Naruto."  
>'Damn, that's what I didn't want. She knows, I know she knows. '<br>I leaned my head on the couch "And he?"  
>"You know how he is, he doesn't know anything ..." Her face softened "... but he was worried, very worried. He was on your side the whole time. He took your hand and you've calmed down."<br>I felt my lip twitching trying to form a smile that I fought.  
>"Hn"<br>"In the end, you wouldn't let go of his hand, and you end up sleeping together."  
>"Ho-how so?"<br>"Well, Naruto lay in bed because you didn't let go of him and you hugged him from behind."  
>"Ah... WHAT?"<br>"Hahaha, but he doesn't know, I said. And..."  
>"And what?" I asked a little afraid of the answer.<br>"Well, he must have been pretty tired too, but he didn't seem bothered by you holding him."  
>"Hn" I felt my face turning red.<br>Why did I feel like a little girl? Why was I acting as a little girl? What the fuck! The good thing was that our conversation ended there.  
>I spent all day drinking water, going to the bathroom and laid on the couch staring at the ceiling, thinking. I was feeling empty, like I needed to talk to someone. I wanted to talk to someone, but my personality wasn't one to open my mouth and words come out. I had a knot in my throat I couldn't swallow even with all the water I drank.<br>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kurama had returned recently and was in the living room with me, reading a book. Kaoru and Kyuubi were upstairs doing whatever. Everything was very quiet.  
>"You know kid..." he said without taking his eyes from the book "...once, I met a man who didn't speak all he thought, he wanted to say many things, but he didn't... I think he regrets not telling a lot of things... so boy, it doesn't even matter if someone will listen, but it's good to say."<br>I rolled my eyes. I had no mood for this kind of moral stories, I said sarcastically. "Let me guess, this man is you?"  
>He laughed low and said nothing for a long time. Closing his book, he rose slowly and went behind the couch where I was.<br>"No... it was your father."  
>Those five words were enough to destroy me almost completely. My arms hid my face, more precisely, the tears. These were silent running down my face, I wasn't sobbing nor whimpering, just letting the tears fall.<br>And after a while, I found my voice. I wasn't sure if Kurama was still there, or had someone else besides him, or if the room was completely empty. I didn't know if my voice would be strong enough to be heard, but I opened my mouth.  
>A dark and depressing laugh was the first sound that came out "I can't believe I'm thinking that, but ..." I bit my lip feeling more tears "... I wanted them to see me yesterday... I-I wish they were disappointed with me now... God, I would do anything to see them fighting with me right now."<br>I swallowed the knot forming in my throat and took a deep breath.  
>When nobody answered, I thought I was in fact alone, however... "Me too, kid. Me too."<br>I felt Kurama's hands in my hair, ruffling it slightly and I smiled sadly. It was comforting to know that you weren't the only one with this kind of thought. I didn't feel as if now someone understood me, no. But it was comforting to remember myself that I wasn't the only one.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't have much to say... I hope you liked it<strong>

**Review ^^**


	16. Consequences of eavesdropping

Chapter 16 - Consequences of eavesdropping.

I guess I had never slept so well in my entire life. It was certainly tiredness from the night before, no, I'm sure the fact that Sasuke clung on me sleeping had nothing to do with it. It was certainly tiredness.  
>Although I was relieved to wake up before him, a part of me felt bad for leaving him there knowing he would probably wake up with a hangover. But he slept so heavy that even if I wanted, I couldn't wake him up.<br>Heading out of my room, I 'accidentally' kicked my sleeping sister.  
>"Oops"<br>And as luck is apparently something that I lack, Kyuu-neesan woke up right away, and by reflex or pure evil, she grabbed my feet making me lose my balance falling flat on my face.  
>She laughed, "Good morning little brother"<br>I rubbed my aching forehead with the palm of my hand, glaring at her. "Good morning" I looked at her appearance of 'have just woken up' and tried to laugh lowly "You're so beautiful, Nee-san."  
>She showed me the tongue and the middle finger.<br>"Where you going?"  
>"Today is Saturday, I will help Ero-Sennin. It's already 14:00 and I want to eat something yet."<br>"Hm, you going alone?"  
>"No, Kao-neesan will take me. But I'll come back alone, normal. Why?"<br>"Oh nothing, brat. Well, if so, I'll go back to sleep."  
>I chuckled lowly and left the room to have breakfast and go to Ero-Sennin's house.<p>

I was anxious, it would be the first time I'd see him since I knew the truth. Obviously our relationship wouldn't change. That old pervert was already like a grandfather to me, blood or not. But I was still anxious to see his reaction.  
>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~<p>

"Ero-Sennin?"  
>I almost couldn't enter, that house was messier than my room or Kyuubi's. Papers and photographs everywhere, boxes and boxes, trash bags and many, many old things.<br>"Here in the kitchen!"  
>I managed to find my way through all that stuff to the kitchen, which was as messy as the rest of the house.<br>"Ah, you've arrived. Come on, help me with this boy."  
>I helped to move the kitchen table from there, putting it in the corner near the door.<br>"Eh, Ero-Sennin, why are we doing this?"  
>He looked at me kind of 'huh?' and then started laughing and scratching his neck, a habit we had in common.<br>"Oh true, true. I think Tsunade said nothing yet... We're moving out!"  
>"Oh I see... WHAT? HOW SO? OUT OF SUDDEN?"<br>"Hahaha, we're old, this house is already too big for just us two. So we bought an apartment in downtown, close to where Tsunade works."  
>"You old fool! How do you do such a thing and don't tell anyone! And where's Baa-chan?"<br>"Yesterday we went out and you know how that old hag loves sake haha, she is still asleep. And we were going to tell about the moving, but since you're here, you can help me."  
>"Tsk, you will still use me as a slave."<br>"Well, well, don't complain boy, if you help me I'll let you read the new chapter of the new Icha Icha."  
>I face palmed and kept my voice calm. Do you know that angry calm? Then, this one. "Ero-Sennin, I come here every week to read your manuscripts. It was your idea I helped you with your porn, you're only trying to make me clean up the mess you DID!"<br>He laughed nervously. "Ne, ne Naruto, calm down. You don't want to wake up Tsunade, do you?"  
>Oh God, that would be terrible.<br>I sighed. "Ero-Sennin Okay, I'll help, but only in exchange for a thing."  
>"Anything I can help. What is it? Oh, I already know, you want to go that onsen again. Hm, there were some pretty girls there; it would be great to do a new search..."<br>"YOU OLD PERVY, IT'S NOTHING LIKE THIS!"  
>"Ah, it's not it?" He really looked confused, which made me more frustrated. "What is it?"<br>I showed my best smile and repeat the phrase that was in my head since I found out, in the other week, our blood bond. It was something I really wanted to hear from him.  
>"I want to hear my father's stories... Ojiichan. "<br>Jiraiya blinked, blinked and blinked again. The sound of the bowl, which was in his hand, falling resonated throughout the house very slowly.  
>After a few moments of anxiety experienced by me, Ero-Sennin found his voice "Na-Naruto" almost.<br>I scratched my neck a little awkwardly. What to do from there on?  
>"Do-do you know?"<br>I nodded slowly, I was still as incredulous as him. Yes, I knew. And it was strange to know. After almost 17 years without knowing so many things, it's not easy to get used to so many new ideas in a very short time interval.  
>"Nii-san and Nee-san told me last week and as I didn't come last weekend, I haven't seen you and... Ero-Sennin? Are you crying?"<br>He wiped the tears, but soon others appeared to contrast the smile he had on his face. Ero-Sennin hugged me and spun me in the air, laughing.  
>"AH! Ero-Sennin! Stop! Or you're going to... "<br>Crack. Immediately he let me go, or rather left me in the air.  
>"Oh! My back! Woe, woe, woe!" Yes, he was squirming and rubbing his back with his hand.<br>"See what you did you old fool!"  
>"Hehe" his grin became just a smile and he straightened up. "It was about time too..." He ruffled my hair with shine of pride in his eyes "... wasn't it, Naruto?"<br>I smiled my best smile again, "Yes!"  
>His hand slipped into my shoulder. "Sorry for not having said, I'm really sorry, but we didn't really kn-."<br>"Nah, that's fine Ero-Sennin, they explained everything to me. I understand." I reassured.  
>"Thanks, kid."<br>The next moment was dominated by a good silent, which you just enjoy the moment and there is no need for words. A contemplative moment.  
>"Now, now, but then now that you know, you have almost an obligation to help your grandfather."<br>"Hey, you can't use this to make me help you, it's a low blow."  
>"Hahaha, oh don't talk nonsense, stop complaining and help me already." I glared at him and opened my mouth to express my opinion. "And be quiet, I can't tell you stories if you're talking, right?" My face has completely changed and I'm sure my eyes glistened.<br>"Come on Ero-Sennin! We have no time to lose; we will start to clean up the mess of the room! Come, come," I dragged my grandfather into the living room and sat him on the couch "Good, now begin to tell!"  
>"Hahaha, Naruto you're too impatient. Woe, woe, but I can't blame you for it, after all, you have her personality, right?"<br>"Her? Her who?"  
>"Of your mother! Of course!"<br>"Oh, really?" My eyes were wide and comically brilliant and I laughed so happy, "My mother was beautiful, wasn't she Ero-Senin? I saw her pictures."  
>"True, boy. But she had quite a temper, like your own. It was hard to your dad to conquer her."<br>"How so?"  
>"Well..."<br>And easy like that, we spent the whole afternoon in the living room, I was cleaning and Jiraya telling me stories of my father, my mother sometimes, and even my siblings when they were very small.

"Ah, I can't believe it's over. How many things do old people keep?"  
>" You just complain Naruto, it wasn't even that much trouble."<br>"SHUT UP YOU OLD IDIOT. DON'T SAY IT WHEN YOU STAYED ON THE COUCH DOING NOTHING!  
>"Um, haha, I think Tsunade has already woken up, I'll see."<br>I rolled my eyes as he disappeared down the hall.  
>Suddenly, I heard screams coming from the room.<br>"WHAT?  
>WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE KNOWS?<br>HE IS STILL HERE?  
>I AM CALM!<br>SHUT UP YOU STUPID OLD!  
>YOU SHOULD HAVE WOKEN ME UP! "<br>The bedroom door opened, revealing a woman who appeared to be too young to be considered grandmother.  
>"Baa-chan!"<br>"Naruto..." she hesitated a bit on what to do, I don't know if by guilty or simply not knowing what to do at that moment "...I, I..."  
>I ran into her arms and held her close.<br>"It's okay Baa-chan, I'm very happy that you really are my Baa-chan."  
>She soon returned the gesture with a rare kindness, I'd almost say motherly, but I'd never know what it was a motherly gesture.<br>"Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry... please forgive us." Her voice was weak, I realized she was crying.  
>"I said it's fine... Baa-chan... it's fine, I understand." My voice was weak and I realized I was crying too. It was that hug, surely, and despite the tears, I was so so happy.<br>After all this, I said goodbye to them with the promise of coming to visit them more often. It was already late, I wanted to go home.  
>I wanted to see if Sasuke was okay, I wondered if he was still in my room, if he was still at home.<br>Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Why do I keep thinking of him?  
>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Arriving home, I hurried to my room talking briefly with Nii-san and Kaoru. I went upstairs and found the door of my bedroom was half open.<br>Sasuke?  
>Slowing down, I got close to the door to see if I saw or heard something.<br>In fact I heard.  
>"But are you happy?"<br>Kyuubi? What was she doing in my room?  
>"Hn"<br>Talking... to... Sasuke? The Fuck?  
>At least I knew he was still at home.<br>"Words, baby Uchiha, use words" I heard her mocking.  
>"I am!" he growled in response, clearly annoyed at using 'words'. Tsk, teme. "But..."<br>Unknowingly and unintentionally, I approached the door to hear better.  
>"But what?" Kyuubi voiced my question.<br>"You know..." he said kind of... hesitant?  
>What? My sister knows and I don't? Hey, he's my best friend you, you, you best friend's thief!<br>"Aw, be not like that. Where is the arrogant Uchiha eh? Isn't there an obligation of being an Uchiha to get everything they want?" she said with a touch of sarcasm.  
>"You need to follow my example and stop listening to Itachi." Sasuke said in his normal tone.<br>"True, but I'd be so happy to see you together!" Wow, it was strange to hear so much excitement in my sister's voice.  
>But wait, who together?<br>"Hn"  
>And why the 'Hn' seemed so... happy?<br>"Oh, it's so cute to see you so all in love baby Uchiha."  
>That I almost laughed at. Sasuke liking someone like that? Yeah, right.<br>"SHUT UP!"  
>Oh God. He got angry, don't tell me it was serious. It had to be serious. If not, he would probably ignore or Hn.<br>Why does this bother me so much?  
>Well, obviously because he hadn't told me anything. He chose to tell my sister instead of me, his best friend, that was it.<br>But what if ...  
>My line of reasoning was cut by my sister's laugher.<br>"Think positive, you have a month to enjoy it?"  
>"A month?" We said together. I automatically covered my mouth with my hand.<br>"Yeah, you know, that one month you get a little silly and happy for nothing and begin to observe a certain someone and have uh, dreams with that certain someone"  
>"I will not be that way," he said stubbornly<br>"Oh yeah because Uchiha's aren't human, much less suffer teenagers dramas."  
>"I'm not a 12 years old girl."<br>"So tell..." The last part must have been spoken in a whisper because I didn't hear.  
>"Not until you give me good reasons to conclude that I would succeed"<br>"That's cautious. And speaking of caution, I'm going, Naruto must already be coming."  
>Oh damn, damn, damn it, she couldn't see me here!<br>I ran to the stairs and pretended I had just arrived the moment I heard my bedroom's door closing, signaling her departure.  
>"Hey brat. How was it with the geezers?"<br>I had almost forgotten.  
>"Good," I smiled "Oh, they decided to move out of there, can you believe it?"<br>"Those old crazy, doing things without telling anyone"  
>"Isn't it? I told this to Ero-Sennin!"<br>She nodded and went downstairs, leaving me with the only possibility to go to my room.  
>Why to open the door to my own room was so difficult?<br>Why do I suddenly didn't want Sasuke was there?  
>Why did I feel I wanted to find out who was this person who supposedly Sasuke liked. And why the hell I wanted to tell him that it wasn't the right person for him.<br>Because the right person for him was... was...  
>"Dobe? What are you doing standing in the doorway?"<br>I blinked and turned away any thought.  
>"Hey, it is MY door, I can stand here whenever I want to, teme!"<br>"Hn"  
>"Hey, what're you doing getting all cozy in my bed."<br>He shrugged and continued doing whatever he was doing, which to me seemed to be nothing.  
>"True, hehehe, I need to make fun of you for what you did on Friday."<br>"Don't you dare!" Quickly he sat glaring at me, which only intensified my sadistic smile.  
>The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent with me doing Sasuke the angriest possible. In the end it was all very normal for us and it was good for me not to think too much. We act normally, as we always act.<br>Sasuke ended up sleeping at home again, this time on the futon and without nightmares. And I pretended I didn't see when he stood in the middle of the night to get his stuffed dinosaur.  
>I smiled, my eyes felt heavy. 'Idiot teme'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter and I felt I had to write this one with Naruto's POV, because well, don't we love him?<strong>

**I have few things to say, I'm going on a small break in the story for about few weeks for personal reasons. But I'll update one more chapter on the weekend, the chapter will be about Itachi and Deidara's date and then I'll have a about three weeks break... I know you'll survive *dramatic face*...**

**That's it, I hope you liked this chapter and please continue with your great support!**

**Thank you very much for all the alerts, favs and reviews!**

**Love *-***

**Review 3**


	17. The date

Chapter 17 - The date.

It was Friday night and Itachi was doing what people his age would normally would on a Friday's night.

No, he wasn't playing online game nor watching TV. No, he wasn't checking his e-mail or his Facebook account either. And he definitely wasn't doing random searches on Google.

But yes, Itachi Uchiha was changing his clothes for the tenth time in the last twenty minutes. It was as if nothing was good enough for him that night. Such a dramatic problem for the raven.

'Tsc, too black'

'No, too red'

'Hm… this is good, but… no, I didn't like it'

'What happened to my clothes? Did I gain weight? Fuck, I'm fat!'

Believe it or not, that was what was passing on his mind. But please, don't judge him. It wasn't his first date, not even if you consider it with another man. No, Itachi had, not plenty, but enough experience.

Yet, that was the first, believe it, the FIRST time he would go on a date with someone he liked. Because he wasn't going on a date with a random blonde he met at university or in some club; no, he was going on a date with THE blonde. The one who captured his heart so many years ago, the one he dreamt about at night; dreams that made him run to the bathroom as soon as he woke up, if you know what I mean.

You could say he was in love, he wouldn't deny, he wouldn't say anything about it. But he felt it was more than it, he wasn't only in love, he was in lust for Deidara, he desired that man like he never desired anyone else.

And in resume, he was freaking out in his bedroom to try to be as perfect as his reputation was.

'I shouldn't have washed my hair, now it's messy. Damn humidity. Should I tie it like always? Or should I leave it loose? Will he tie his hair the way he usually does? Or not? What if he doesn't like my hair loosen? But what if he thinks it's boring the way it is?'

He almost jumped when his cellphone began to ring. It was Kaoru.

"What?"

"Hello to you too, how are you doing?" she said sarcastically.

"I'm busy" he answered in his monotone voice.

"Hmm, the prince charming is getting ready for his princess?"

He just rolled his eyes and cursed lowly as he tried to find some clothe he liked it.

"Need help?" The dark haired girl asked simply.

He grunted "I can do it alone, thanks"

She laughed a bit "'Course you can, I was just wondering if you'd let me make some suggestions…"

He didn't want to give in, but he was already desperate. Surely, it would never show in his features, the mess in his room was no indication of it too.

"I might want to hear these suggestions, just out of curiosity."

She laughed once more, totally amused. "Okay, so I'd suggest you to wear that red shirt you have. That one with black writing all over it…"

"Hm…" he said while he found the said shirt.

"… with that black jeans, the one with the chains by the sides."

"Hmhum…" he found the pants on his floor and picked it.

"You know you're late, right?"

He felt a mini heart attack to her words and quickly changed himself. Only then he saw on the clock he still had half an hour until the time he had to go.

"I hate you so fucking much"

"I love you too. But now you come here and open the door!"

Itachi was more or less used to the sudden visit of his friends; more like Kyuubi and Kaoru were the ones to come uninvited, all the time. He got the door and looked at the sky, it would probably rain later.

"Geez, you're worse than I thought. What the hell happened to your hair?" he didn't answer nor made any expression "Fine, get out of the way and let me do something about it"

Itachi let her get in and they went to his room, which was a mess.

"God Itachi, did a tornado pass here?" he glared at her intensely "Fine, I got it. Let's do it."

Kaoru did a great job fixing the princess, I mean, prince, eh… Itachi. He was, if possible, more gorgeous than he naturally was. His hair fell loose and free on his back, perfectly framing his manly and delicate features. His clothes were casual and it fit them right. He was ready for his date.

But his nervousness was getting the best of him and he couldn't help to make light concerned expressions.

"Stop worrying, you look great. You're definitely ready to get your prince charming"

He arched an eyebrow "Wasn't I the prince charming?"

She laughed "Oh pretty boy, the way you're acting you're surely the princess. I was even your fairy godmother."

He chuckled lightly, joking along "Will your magic disappear by the midnight?"

She smirked "Well… if you have the prince in this room by midnight, it will definitely disappear and you'll be a mess."

He smirked back, enjoying the sound of that. "I hope so."

**xXx**

On the other side of the city, Deidara was ready to go, but…

"Danna, do I look good?"

In fact, he did. It wasn't hard for Deidara to look good, but wearing blue tight jeans and an open blue tartan shirt above a white tank top made him look _really _good.

Sasori, who was unemotionally reading a book in the living room, looked at him annoyed. He knew the brat looked great, but he knew he was very early too, so…

"Aren't you going on a date?"

Deidara arched an eyebrow. "Yeah, un."

"And you're going like this?" the redhead used his best confused-disapproved face.

"Yes, why? Do I look bad?" poor blonde had fallen on his teasing and was getting worried.

"Oh no…" he pretended to lie.

"Danna! Stop doing it and tell me, do I look good or not?"

"Good, sure" he answered non-convincible.

Sasori smirked when Deidara went running to his bedroom to change his outfit.

This same scene happened over and over until the blonde's patience reached its peak.

"Grr… Nothing is good for you, un! There must be one, ONE, outfit you liked! Just tell me Danna!"

"Hm, yes there was, but you won't like to hear." He pretended to think a bit "No, this way is just fine, brat"

Deidara clenched his fist in frustration and talked in a forced calm voice "So please, tell me which was."

"Better not, I'm saying you won't like to hear."

The blonde closed his eyes losing and sadistic and amused smirk of Sasori. "Just say it, un!"

"Hm… I think that blue tartan with the tank top and jeans was good."

The blonde blinked several times before he exploded.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY IT DIDN'T, UN? IT WAS THE FIRST, THE FUCKING FIRST OUTFIT I SHOWED YOU AND YOU, YOU… humph"

The redhead made an effort to not smile at him, who had crossed his arms childishly. "I said you wouldn't like to hear, _and _I never said it didn't look good."

"Not with words, but the way you looked…"

When there was no answer, Deidara gave up and ran to his bedroom once again to change back to his first outfit. As much as he hated to admit, he's always listen to Sasori.

"Satisfied now, un?"

"Yes, can we go?"

"What? No! I'm not ready yet!"

"What do you mean you're not ready yet? You _look_ ready and I will _not_ wait one more minute."

Against his own words, he waited more fifteen minutes for Deidara to get ready.

"Come one, brat! You're making me impatient!"

"Geez, I'm coming… So, how do I look?"

"Good, let's go."

Deidara glared. "Only good, Danna?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and smirked. "You look great, beautiful, oh wonderful. Can we go now?"

The blonde chuckled "Idiot…" and they headed outside.

"Oh but it's true, I'd totally sleep with you." He said teasing.

"Really?" his face lit up with an idea "Do you think Itachi-"

"No! Don't even start brat!" Sasori cut him dryly "You're not sleeping with him."

"What! And why is that, un?" Deidara demanded to know as he entered the car.

"Brat, it's your first date."

"So what?" he said as if it wasn't obvious.

"Forget it, you are not." He said giving up reasoning.

"Yes, I am!" he made up his mind.

Sasori shook his head muttering about damn stubborn brats.

They had arrived about 15 minutes earlier due to the older man's habit.

"Here we are, brat. Do you have everything you need?"

The blond brat rolled his eyes "Of course I have, un. How old do you think I am?"

The redhead decided to ignore and changed subject abruptly. "Promise me you won't do it" he said seriously.

"Do what?" he asked hesitantly to sudden change of things.

Sasori sighed and looked him in the eyes. "Promise me you will not sleep with him… today" he asked softly.

Deidara sighed and bit his lower lip thinking for a while before he answered just as softly "I won't promise that, sorry. If it leaves you more at ease, it's not like we definitely will do it. But I won't lie to you danna, if it happens, I will let it happen, un…" his voice got louder and more excited gradually "And Itachi is not bad at all, if you don't count he's an arrogant bastard, but then I think I really like him, so-"

"Shh, shh. Fine, I got it, brat. It's just that… I don't want _that_ to happen again." He said worriedly.

"It won't, un." He smiled reassuringly.

Sasori sighed again and touched the other's cheek lightly, smiling kindly at the boy. In return, Deidara smiled too and leaned forward letting the other kiss his forehead as an extremely rare act of affection between them.

"Now go, kid. Have your fun and call me to tell me if you're going home or if… you know."

"Can I just text you? And aren't you going to your cousin's house?"

"No, you can't. Yes, I am, so what?"

"Because you usually stay until late when you go there, un! And stop treating me like a teenager! I'll be 20 next month!"

"Shut up, you're still a brat. A _nineteen_ years old brat. And you will do as I say."

Unfortunately for the blond, Sasori had a big, maybe huge influence on him when it came to orders, and yes, he would follow it no matter what or how. Not even if he hated to or was against it, he would obey his danna, when he knew he was serious.

"I don't need to hear it from someone who looks even younger than a 'nineteen years old brat'"

He changed subjects "Go already and stop making other wait. You're late already."

"Fuck!" he got out of the car "Oh yeah, I can promise you one thing, un."

"What?"

He smiled evilly "I promise to use a condom. Maybe more than one depending on how he can last."

"DEIDARA!"

The blond chuckled and stuck his tongue out, already eying his date next to the ticket office waiting.

"Bye Sasori-danna! Have fun!"

And he left, shaking his head and muttering about damn brats.

**xXx**

When Itachi saw Deidara, he promised himself he'd take the guy to his bed… that night. He didn't know if it was all in his head and if it had really happened. But the light wind in his loosen hair was like in the movies, and it made all the way too slow walk of him much more sensual and movie style.

"Hey." Deidara said happily, bringing the raven out of his trance.

"Hi" he answered in his monotonous tone

"Shall we go?" Itachi offered his hand, but it just caused the blond to arch an eyebrow and head to buy his ticket.

The raven followed and bought his own ticket. Apparently they would watch an action movie. Not that he cared, God, he just loved the idea of not having to watch a romantic movie, that wouldn't make him squeal or cry; nor a stupid comedy, that certainly wouldn't make him laugh.

During the movie, the younger couldn't take his eyes of the screen, while the older couldn't take his eyes of the blonde sitting next to him. Itachi was amused to Deidara's reactions, especially when there was a fake and over exaggerated explosion. He couldn't help but find it cute the way those blue eyes glinted illuminated by the screen.

When a boring part of the movie happened, Deidara sighed and rested his head on the other's shoulder casually. Itachi smirked and didn't lose time to whisper above the blonde's head "Are you enjoying the movie?"

It was then that those blue eyes locked with dark ones in the semi darkness of the theater. He looked intensely and whispered back slowly "I think it's lacking… action, un."

The raven smirked already turning and leaning forward. "I think I can change it."

They kissed, for the first time after a long week. And it was worth the waiting. There was nobody to interrupt them, nobody else, just them.

The kiss began slowly, their lips parted willing yet uncertainly, their tongues met hesitatingly and their hands moved awkwardly trying to find the right place to touch.

But soon, they found their pace, their own rhythm as they explored each other's mouth. Their tongues touched willing, their hands moved certainly finding more and more places to explore, touch, feel.

Things got hotter and hotter as Deidara was almost climbing on Itachi's lap, the movie long ago forgotten. When the blonde moaned in the raven's mouth, Itachi felt a shiver in his whole body and realized they had to stop.

Well, easier said than done, but he managed to. They pulled out, both breathing a bit harder than normal and went back to watching the movie. They were holding hands and simply enjoying what was going on the screen. Both had nothing to say, and no more attempts to 'action' happened until the end of the movie.

**xXx**

Outside the theater...

"Wasn't it cool, un?"

"Ye-"

"It was so cool! The part they tried to escape and then BANG! HAHAH, it was perfect. And they part that guy shoot the other and all that blood, un! And that other part that…"

Itachi simply nodded his head to the detailed description of the whole movie, enjoying his enthusiasm.

"Definitely the best movie I've ever seen, un. Itachi, are you listening?"

"I am"

"Really? Cause you're not saying anything."

'Why would it be?' Itachi controlled the urge to voice his thoughts.

Well, not that he really had to force it, because the blonde was already talking again about the art in the movie and how beautiful the explosions were. Itachi didn't understand the beauty of that, but he certainly could see the beauty in those blue eyes and that long, silky golden hair.

Deidara stopped talking and they saw themselves in an uncomfortable silence. Was their date over? Was not? Was it good? Was not? Would they have a second? Would not?

"Are you hungry?" Surprisingly, it was Itachi who broke it.

"Hmm… yeah, un."

"Do you want to eat at somewhere… with me?" he said cautiously.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to eat?"

'You' he thought "Anything is fine by me"

"I know a great place we can go to. It's nearby, so we can go by foot and it's really good. Let's go."

Itachi didn't discuss about it. Not that he could, before he knew, Deidara was already dragging him to the place by his pulse.

It was almost as if they were holding hands, and the idea had made him happy. Unfortunately, this happiness didn't last long as the younger released him and urged for him to follow him.

**xXx**

In the small restaurant, they sat face to face and ate in silence. After they were done, they talked for a while.

"You know Itachi, I didn't say it earlier, but you look really hot tonight."

Deidara chose to say these words – as if he was talking about the weather – in the exact moment Itachi was drinking water.

A normal person would choke or spit all the water to such a sudden bluntness, but thanks to his Uchiha genes, he managed to swallow the water dryly.

"Eh, thanks" the blonde loved the small blush on the other's pale cheeks. Never before had someone said that to him so… casually.

He cursed the redness on his face and smirked. Deidara would taste his own medicine.

"And you, Deidara, look extremely sexy."

It wasn't just the words, but the intensity of those black eyes that made him blush and shiver at the same time.

Another awkward moment happened, but soon they were back to talking about all kind of things.

They were really enjoying themselves until Deidara frowned a bit. His sharp eye had caught something he didn't like, but he wasn't sure if he did see or it was just his imagination.

"Deidara?"

"Huh? I-I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay."

The boy headed to the toilet and looked around. Nobody seemed to pay attention when he entered the women's restroom. Honestly, he looked so much like a girl that nobody would get suspicious if he didn't open his mouth.

He sighed and crossed his arms to the stalker dark haired woman. No, he wasn't imagining things.

He simply arched an eyebrow questioning why she was there, alone, stalking him and Itachi. She smiled nervously, not counting getting caught.

"Dei! What a coincidence!"

The blonde said nothing, just waited for answers.

Kaoru eventually sighed and gave up any attempt to lie. "Don't tell him you saw me here."

"Itachi?" he said in low tone, his voice certainly wasn't feminine and he didn't want to cause a fuss over being caught in that place.

"Yees, Itachi." She answered suspiciously, what made him frown. "God, fine. Itachi too, but please, don't tell Sasori-sensei." She pleaded.

Blue eyes widened in realization when he connected the pieces.

"What? HE sent you to stalk us? I can't believe it! And you accepted, I thought we were friends!"

"Shh" she tried to calm him down as an old lady eyed them with suspicion. Kaoru tried to smile "Dei-chan, calm down. Your voice is still bad because of your cold." She lied and pointed with her head to the old woman, who seemed satisfied to the explanation.

Deidara understood the situation and waited everybody leave the bathroom to glare intensely demanding answers.

"I can explain. Look, it's not that I'm _stalking_ you guys, I'm just following you =D."

"Dei, don't look at me like this. I didn't have any choice. He threatened me, he said he wouldn't pass me this semester and you know how I suck at his subject and then he said he would pass me if I did it." The blonde looked a bit hurt to the revelation "But don't think badly of him, he's just worried about you. He cares a lot about you."

He breathed out. "I know he cares, but I'm not a kid. I'm not even going out with a total stranger, un! Itachi is cool and not bad, he's not anyone else."

"Aw, you really like him, don't you?"

"What do you think, un?"

"Oh, you do. And you looked like teens in the theater. Aren't you too old to make out in the movies?"

"Go to hell, senpai."

She smiled to the blushing figure and teased him more.

"Kyuubi would have loved to see that."

"Oh no, don't tell me she's also here."

"No, it's just me. Kyuubi is out with Hana and the little ones."

He didn't know who 'the little ones' were, but that wasn't important.

"Will you keep 'following' us, un?"

"Now that you caught me, I'll stop. I'm going home. It's depressed enough to be stalking two of your friends on Friday night when your fiancé is home alone."

"I can't believe you agreed to that."

"I need grades. Not everyone receives special treatment on his classes, right _Deidara brat?"_

"Hey! I don't…"

"Yes, you do. Now go back to your whatever you guys are now before he gets suspicious or the wrong impression."

"Okay, bye senpai"

"Bye Dei, have fun. Don't forget to use protection." She teased him. It was a cute sight to see him all red and cursing.

**xXx**

"Sorry to make you wait. It was a bit crowded there."

"Oh it's fine, can we go?"

They paid their share and Deidara walked along Itachi until the raven's car.

He bit his lip, unwilling to say goodbye. There were so many things they still could do. It was barely eleven, so early.

"Hm, I think that's it then."

"Wanna a ride?"

"Hmm, I…"

"Just get in and I'll take you home." he softly commanded making the blonde shiver.

"Okay"

They were mostly quiet on the way, until Deidara saw where they were.

"Un, Itachi, I live in the opposite side, you know."

He smirked, not taking his off the streets. You could almost see a red tint in his eyes. His voice was deliciously low and deep.

"I said I'd take you home… _my home."_

The younger decided to keep his mouth shut, unsure of what he could say or do if he opened it. The shivers in his body were strong enough to make him spasm in anticipated excitement. And oh, he loved that feeling.

**xXx**

When they were about five minutes from Itachi's house, Deidara sent a text to Sasori telling him he wouldn't go home after all. He didn't want to talk to him at that moment, he was still mad at the redhead for spying on him, even if indirectly.

'N_ot going home =P'_

He soon got a reply.

'What did I say about texting? Call me'

'_Y? U already know I ain't going home, un.'_

'_NOW!'_

He rolled his eyes and called him, trying to speak as low as possible, praying for the raven to not listen to him. He knew it was hard, the silence was so deep they could hear their breaths if they tried. Any sound would simply echo in the car.

"Hello?" The voice on the other side of the line answered unemotionally.

"Are you happy now?"

"Oh hey brat" he could hear the evil smirk "What do you want to tell me?"

"You know." he growled slowly.

"Oh I do?" Sasori loved to torture him, he loved it so much "I don't think I do Dei, please tell me" he feigned innocence.

"I just called to tell you I'm not going home." He said as lowly as possible, hoping to be audible, he would hate to…

"Can you repeat? I didn't hear you."

'Fuck'

"I'm not going home, damn it!"

"I see, and why would it be?" Sasori asked teasingly.

"Go to hell, un."

"That's not an answer, Dei" He was so happy Deidara wondered if he was drunk, but he had quite an idea of the reason he was like that. And why the hell was so impossible for the blonde to simply turn off the cellphone?

"Fine brat, do whatever you want. Have fun"

"Same, bye un."

"Bye"

He didn't dare to look Itachi. He didn't want to see a reaction, any kind of reaction. Oh no. And they were already parking the car in garage, so he wouldn't have to wait much to forget about his stupid danna and think only of the hot raven already opening the door.

**xXx**

**(Warning: Happiness ahead, I mean, Lemon ahead)**

They walked through the dark house in silence. Their hands soon found each other and their fingers intertwined. Itachi opened the door to his room and mentally thanked Kaoru for arrange it.

The curtains were open, so the outside light could illuminate the room just enough.

Deidara breathed long and slowly as his heart pounded in his chest. He was pressed in the closed door. Itachi's hands were on the door by his sides and his look was intense, as of a predator ready to devour its prey, while the prey itself was begging for it to happen.

The raven leaned forward never breaking eye contact. He stopped with his lips lightly brushing Deidara's, whispering what he simply needed to know.

"How far can we go?"

The older felt the younger's lips turn into a smirk and his eyes glowing lust in the semi-darkness of his bedroom.

"As far as we get to go, un." He whispered back, licking his lips and consequently Itachi's due to their proximity.

The raven didn't lose his time, kissing his lips and immediately was given full access to taste the sweet mouth. Deidara brought them closer, pulling Itachi by his waist. Soon, they were in a heated make out session, tasting each other and feeling each other.

As things got hotter and hotter, the hands went lower and lower in their bodies. Deidara's hands found Itachi's ass first. He moaned into the kiss bringing their hips together causing the raven to smirk almost breaking the kiss.

The older's hands went lower, enjoying every inch of the body in front of him. One hand stayed at Deidara's ass while the other went lower, to the younger's thigh. He pulled the leg up in a sensual motion, resting his fingers in the back of the other's knee.

They kissed like that for a while, until Deidara's hands rose through the raven's back and stopped on his neck. He broke the kiss, looking into dark eyes. They were both panting and could feel their hearts beating like crazy.

The blonde took an impulse and jumped on Itachi, locking his legs behind his waist and using the door behind him as support. The raven used the position to nibble the tempting neck exposed to him causing the blonde to moan lowly tilting his head to the side exposing more of his skin.

Itachi carried him to the bed a blindly. Luckily, he had an amazing memory and knew exactly where his bed was. He kneeled on it and using the great strength he had, laid the blonde above him.

Deidara didn't like the position and turned them over on the king sized bed, smiling triumphantly when he saw the astonished expression on his soon to be lover. Itachi didn't have time to protest as pink lips kissed him making him swallow the words he was going to say, yet he didn't mind much, mainly when he felt soft hands exploring his body, slowly taking off his shirt.

The older sat up making them fall in a position where Deidara was somehow in his lap, their faces inches apart. He took his shirt off and kissed the blonde intensely, bringing their chest together, his hands on the younger's hips and Deidara's hands messing with his dark locks.

Itachi felt his companion was wearing too much clothes and started undoing the half opened shirt, bottom by bottom he undid feeling the body he dreamed about so many times. The blue shirt was tossed somewhere in bedroom and Itachi stopped to look at the fine body sitting on his lap. The sight was even better than on his dreams.

He kissed Deidara's collarbone as his hands worked on his belly, pulling the tank top up. Deidara shivered as his fingers circled his navel and moaned louder when he teased his nipples.

The white tank top was tossed somewhere. Itachi used his weigh to lay Deidara on bed once more; his hand supporting himself on the younger's side. His dark locks were sticking on his face and back because of the thin sweat, but he couldn't bring himself to care, not when he had a panting blond man with clouded blue eyes asking to be taken.

Itachi ran his hand on Deidara's neck, going down to his collarbone and stopping on his chest, where he had a tribal tattoo around his nipple. The raven smirked circling with a finger the drawing.

"I didn't know you had it." He whispered huskily.

"You don't know a lot of thing about me, un." Deidara whispered back smirking mischievously.

Itachi leaned down kissing his lips lightly "Then I'll find out." He said huskily before he kissed him again, but intensely, almost harshly.

Deidara used the kiss as distraction to roll them over again, his lips went south, licking, nibbling and sucking all the way to Itachi's pants, his jaw, his neck, his chest, his stomach and finally his hip. Blue eyes found black ones showing how much eager they both were for the following activities.

Slim fingers undid the black jeans and quickly took off Itachi's pants along with his black boxers. Deidara didn't hesitate to put the member in his mouth ripping a delicious moan from the raven.

Itachi's fingers grabbed golden locks, brushing them aside to have a view of the younger's face. He controlled himself to not reach his limit there and then, the sight was sinful. After few minutes of the delicious torture of being sucked off, Itachi pulled Deidara off him by his hair. He was panting and he wanted more, so much more.

Deidara didn't complain, instead he crawled until he was face to face with Itachi, kissing and sharing the taste of his own pleasure. The raven pulled him out, bringing his lips next to Deidara's ear to whisper one simple command.

"Strip."

Deidara felt shivers through all his body. He got out of the bed, standing up in front of Itachi and made a show out of taking off his remaining clothes. If Itachi wanted him to strip, then he would.

As soon as his last piece of cloth was tossed aside, Deidara was thrown back to the bed. Itachi touched and kissed him fully eliciting sweet moans and scratches on his pale back.

As things were going to the right way, Itachi opened the nightstand where he usually kept lube and condom. He found the lube, but…

"Fuck." He swore under his breath, stopping the moment.

"What, un?" Deidara asked lifting himself a bit supporting himself on his elbows.

Itachi showed him the empty box of condoms expecting an awkward atmosphere. Instead, he saw the blonde smirking and frowned a bit.

"I don't mean any offence, but we're not doing it without protection." He said firmly, even if it cost the sex and man of his dreams.

"Who said something about doing it without protection, un?" He answered annoyed "Go get my wallet somewhere, it must be in the back pocket of my pants, un, I have it in there."

Itachi felt a bit stupid, but didn't say anything more and his features didn't betray him. Yet, he ran to find the blonde's jeans among the amount of clothes in his bedroom's floor. He quickly found the key to his soon to be connection and smirked sadistically.

"Eh, colored condoms?"

Deidara felt like killing himself of embarrassment, but thought better and decided to kill a certain nosy redhead with habits of stealing his wallet and mess with his stuff. His face got even redder when he looked at Itachi and saw the perverted glint in his eyes.

"Which color do you want, Dei?" he asked huskily, getting back to bed and closer to him.

The blonde extinguished the devious smirk with a passionate kiss, locking his arms around Itachi's neck bringing him even closer.

When they pulled out to breathe, the smirk was back in the older's lips. "I'll choose it then." He teased amused.

He picked a red one, his favorite color. Deidara tried to not think it looked really good in contrast with his pale skin and dark pubic hair, because if he thought, he knew he wouldn't hold on much longer.

They went back to setting a mood they had somehow lost, kissing and touching lightly. Itachi got the lube and prepared Deidara slowly, caring, watching every reaction.

It was uncomfortable in the beginning, then it hurt, but it felt good in the end. Deidara was getting louder and louder as he was being consumed by Itachi. His long fingers were touching him deep in the right places, his mouth licking and sucking his navel and teasing his member and the worst, the pair of black eyes looking at him intensely, with a desire it was killing him not to reach his limit just with that look.

"En-En-ough" The younger said between pants.

The older took his fingers out of him and kissed him tenderly. His heart raced more when he thought of what he was about to do. And he suddenly felt a bit insecure.

"Are we going too fast?" he whispered against pink lips.

Blue eyes opened reflecting curiosity and a bit of wonder. Deidara smiled sweetly and confessed. "No, I've been in love with you since I first saw you, un."

For a first time in a real long time, Itachi smiled, a true smiled. It last a millisecond, but it existed. And his insecurities were left behind.

He entered his lover slowly, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip because of the tight heat that engulfed him. When he was all the way in, he kissed him again lightly. "Good, because I've been in love with you since then, too"

"Move, Tachi."

It was all Deidara had to say to drive Itachi crazy. When he didn't want to hurt the blonde, his faces and moans weren't helping. Their rhythm wasn't slow but Deidara screamed for more, faster, harder. And every time Itachi complied, releasing a moan of his own every now and then.

Itachi could feel his back burning because of the scratches Deidara was leaving on it and he was loving it. He felt his limit coming quickly and the blonde wasn't any different.

"Hm… I'm gonna... hmm... soon." He said before he reached his limit with a low moan of "I-ta-chi"

Listening to the way Deidara had said his name, with a sinful voice, added to his internal muscled clamping him, was enough to send him over the edge.

"Mmm, Dei-dara."

He fell and rolled to the blonde's side. They were both panting, coming back from their high. Itachi was the first to recompose, but it was Deidara who broke the silence.

"Really, that was the best sex of my life."

"Yeah."

**(End of happiness, I mean, end of Lemon)**

The raven stood up and went to his bathroom, to throw the condom away and clean himself. He was sweaty and he wouldn't sleep sweaty.

"Not coming?" he asked the blonde, who seemed to be a bit numb.

"Sure, un."

They cleaned themselves quickly, teasing their bodies a bit, but not enough for another round.

They went back to the bedroom and Itachi lent clothes for Deidara to sleep. They lay in bed, looking at each other's eyes without saying a word. They weren't holding each other, but that wasn't necessary. Soon, their eyes got heavy and they fell asleep, side by side.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there people!<strong>

**Yeah, it's been a while, but here I am! It took me longer than I thought to write this chapter, but here it is and it's huge, so I hope you're happy and it's the first lemon in the story, so please tell me what you think. Yeah, I know I'm a perv *o***

**Well, I more or less took care of the things that were keeping me from writing and now I'm back to write lots of chapters.**

**I started another story, some of you might have seen already during this time. It's a ItaxDei romance, here is the synopsis: Itachi and Deidara are a married and sastisfied couple, they have their house, their dream jobs and they one they love, yet, they think there's something lacking in their lives. And the answer is children. So, the young couple decide to adopt. Naruto and Sasuke are orphans brothers that wish to have a family. You know what'll happen...**

**Well, I'm happy to be back and I hope you're still there readin my story ;)**

**Review and let me know what you like/dislike/love/hate or simply if you want to talk about random stuff.**

**3**


End file.
